Just a half cure H
by Lyany
Summary: Sorry guys! It's in Hungarian. What will happen,if you think you dreams coming true, and you received a little unexpected, awkward "bonus"? Kedvenc hősöm újabb bajba keveredik, mikor megtalálja a gyógyszert csak kap hozzá egy KICSI Bónuszt.
1. Előszó

_**Csak egy fél gyógyír**_

**Lyany előszava**

Mindenki figyelmét fel szeretném hívni arra, hogy én NEM szeretem a Zel/Ame párosításokat, úgyhogy ha valaki nem szereti a különbözőket jobb, ha egyszerre itt abba is hagyja az olvasást. Valószínű lesznek a ficciben kisebb erőszakos jelenetek, meg enyhe lemon részek, de még én sem tudom mik, mert hát még korán sem gondoltam végig az egészet. A párosítás se tiszta még. Lehet, hogy új karakter lép színre és nyeri szívét. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy több változatot készítek, bár nem hiszem. Szerintetek, ki lenne a megfelelő társa Zelgadisnak?

Slayers szereplőit, eredeti varázsigéit nem én birtoklom, viszont mindenki más legjobb tudásom szerint az enyém, ahogy a történet is. Ha valahova használni akarjátok ezt a ficcit szóljatok, biztos megengedem, engedély nélkül légyszí ne lopjátok el! Ja angolul írtam varázsigéket, mert azok sokkal többek, jobbak, pontosabbak. Ezért is lesz, hogy nem fogom végigkántáltatni semelyik szereplővel sem őket.

Kezdő vagyok ebben a műfajban még. Legyetek kíméletesek. De azért várom a kritikákat, észrevételeket stb.-ket. Ha máshova nem az e-mail címemre.


	2. A lepel lehull

**1. fejezet: A lepel lehull**

Lina Inverse, Goury Gabriev és Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune éppen most fejezték be legújabb kalandjukat, mely abban merült ki, hogy újabb rablóbanda szabadult meg felesleges aranyaitól, ékszereitől és néhányan bizonyosan a bőrünktől is.

A csapat a jól végzett munka után a legközelebbi faluban található éttermet megkeresve ünnepelték meg sikerüket egy kiadós vacsora mellett. Míg az életre vártak az egyik így szólt. „Lina kisasszony, miután igazságot szolgáltattunk azok felett a gonosztevők felett, mi lesz a következő jótett, amelyet az igazság és szeretet nevében fogunk végezni?" kérdezte a lelkes fekete hajú lágy az asztal egyik feléről.

„Még nem tudom biztosan, de hallottam az egyik banditától megtudtam, hogy nem messze van egy másik banda, akik varázskardokkal támadnak. Ki tudja, talán találunk köztük Gourynak egy megfelelő kardot a fénykard helyett." válaszolt Lina.

Goury erre siránkozni kezdett „Ne is mond! Mióta elvitte az a rózsaszín alak a kardomat, használhatatlannak érzem magam, ha nem ember támad ránk!" Lina a vállát veregetve nyugtatgatta őt „A rózsaszín alak neve Sirius volt. Ne izgulj, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nemsokára megtaláljuk számodra a világ legjobb kardját" A karforgató Linára nézett, mint egy ártatlan kiskutya „Tényleg? Olyasmit, mint amit abban a labirintusban is volt? Az a kalapács alakú?"

Ekkor Lina egyet a fejére ütve, kiabálva válaszolt „Te idióta! Mondd csak, az miben lenne jobb a mostani kardodnál?!" sóhajtott egyet majd folytatta „Miért is erőlködöm... Holnap majd meglátjuk, hogy hova jutunk... Addig is..." Ekkor megérkezett az étel a téma a továbbiakban a feledés homályába veszett. Az étkezés szokásosan folyt le, míg Lina és Goury marakodott a tálak felett, addig Ameliának sikerült a saját adagját biztonságba helyezve (viszonylag) nyugodtan ennie.

A Nap lassan lemenőben volt, az eget megfestve ezzel mélyvörösre, és ódon sárgára. Ekkor egy titokzatos alak lépet be az ajtón, s a bárpulthoz lépve szobát kért egy éjszakára. A férfiből nem lehetett sokat látni, csak a teljesen bézs ruháját, melyet az alkony narancsra sötétített és a néhol kivillanó kék bőrét. Csuklyája mélyen a fején és az arcán az orráig felhúzott anyag alól nem lehetett látni óceán-kék szemeit. Lágy, halk hangját a fogadós is alig hallotta.

A királylány volt az, kinek elsőnek feltűnt ez az oly nagyon ismerős alak, felismerve őt felkiáltott „Zelgadis úrfi!!" Az alak megfordulva, keresni kezdte az ismerős hangot, ki a nevén szólította. Ekkora már a vörös boszorkány és a szőke harcos figyelme is Zel felé fordult. Lina integetni kezdett neki „Itt vagyunk Zel, gyere ide!"

A kiméra egy nagyot sóhajtva régi utazótársai felé indult és egy széket véve melléjük ült, s így szólt „Rég nem találkoztunk. Mi járatban vagytok erre?"

Lina visszaszólt „Te is hiányoztál nekünk, köszi szépen." sóhajtott egyet majd folytatta „Erre garázdálkodott egy rablóbanda, amelyről azt terjesztették, hogy a tulajdonukban vagy egy nagy erejű varázskönyv, ezért úgy gondoltuk, hogy érdemes lenne megnézni, és ha hasznos" önelégült mosollyal folytatva mondatát „kölcsön kérnénk tőlük. Sajnos kiderült, hogy semmi ilyesmi nem volt náluk, ezért 'kárpótlásul' elvettük tőlük mást, ami hasznos lehet"

Goury teli szájjal javított „Inkább mondhatnánk, hogy Lina pár delejgömbbel kiütötte őket, mi meg Ameliával összeszedtünk mindent"

Lina morgott egyet „Igen, így is mondhatjuk. Héé Goury!! Az az én részem még! Vedd le róla a kezeidet, de egyszerre!!"

Amelia folytatta a beszélgetést „És te Zelgadis úrfi, hogy kerültél ide? Most is a gyógymódon kutatsz, hogy újra ember legyél?"

Hirtelen Zel látványosan izzadni kezdett „Hááát... nem egészen..." A kislány rákérdezett „Hogy-hogy nem egészen?" Erre az időre Lina és Goury is befejezte a vacsorát és a figyelmüket a teljesen az éppen folyó beszélgetésre, terelték.

Zelgadis párat köhögve, nagyon-nagyon zavartan folytatta „Az a helyzet, hogy most inkább próbálok visszaszerezni a régi 'önmagamat', mint rendes kiméra." Lina felvonta a szemöldökét „Visszaváltozni? De semmi különbséget nem látok rajtad." közelebb hajolva szemügyre vette őt „Nem. Semmi változás nincs rajtad. Akkor pedig mit akarsz visszaváltoztatni?"

Zel kinézett az ablakon és látta, hogy a Nap nemsokára eltűnik a horizont felett. Újból sóhajtva egyet így szólt „Jobb lenne, ha inkább ezt a szobámba mutatnám meg, elmagyarázni is ott fogom, amúgy is lassacskán itt az idő.

'_Itt az idő?'_ Lina zavartan kérdezte magától „Zelgadis, miről beszélsz?"

„Ha érdekel, gyertek." próbálta a lehető leghűvösebben mondani, de mindhárman érzékelték, hogy Zel eléggé frusztrált. Míg ő megindult a szobája felé, a többiek összenéztek és elindultak a kiméra után, fel a lépcsőn.

A szobába beérve Goury becsukva az ajtót, várták, hogy Zelgadis magyarázni kezdjen. Helyette inkább Zel odaállt az ablakhoz s a távolba nézve hallgatott. Lina volt az első, aki elveszítette a türelmét „Oké Zel, várunk. Szóval mi ez az egész?"

Sóhajtva egyet válaszolt „Rendben... kérlek, nem akadjatok ki, de amit most mutatok eléggé megdöbbentő lesz." Látva, hogy a lányok szeme kikerekedik, elpirulva mentegetőzni kezdet „Semmi perverz dologra ne gondoljatok! Nem arról van szó!"

Zel levette a csuklyáját és teljesen láthatóvá tette levendula haját, kék bőrét, és az arcát fedő kavicsokat. A Nap utolsó sugarai végigtáncoltak rajta, majd meghalva sötétben hagyták a szobát. Minden homályossá vált, így senki elsőre nem vette észre Zelgadison végbemenő változásokat. „Lighting!" Lina szólított életre a kezében a kicsi fénynyalábot, majd a Zel felé fordult „Mi még mindig várjuk, hogy mi..." megakadva a látványon, amikor ránézett. Amelia és Goury is közelebb léptek, hogy meglássák, hogy miért lett hirtelen olyan szótlan Lina. És az álluk leesett.

Ott állt a szoba végében, egy vékony, fiatal... _NŐ!_ Bőre lágy, puha, haja kékesfekete, szempillái hosszúak, de a szemei ugyanazok az óceán-kékek, amilyen egy bizonyos kiméráé szoktak lenni. Hirtelen az a bézs ruha nagy lett hordozójának, csak talán a mell részén mondhatták, hogy megfelelő méretű maradt, csak teljesen más okból kifolyólag. Kellemetlen csend volt a szobában több percen át, míg három ember bámult egy negyediket, aki mást nem tudott tenni csak zavarában pirulni, a földet nézni, és néha a bámulókra pillantani. Végül az új hölgy megszólalt „Tudom, hogy eléggé megdöbbentő az egész, de most már becsukhatnátok a szátokat. Nagyon kellemetlen látni, hogy mi volt a vacsorátok."

Goury volt az első, aki magához tért „Wow Zel... igazán dögös lettél! Nagyobb melleid vannak, mint Linának..." és Lina egy jól irányzott jobb egyenessel a falnak küldte szőke hősünket.

A vörös lány köhintett egyet és megkérdezte „Ho-hogyan történt ez veled?" vigyorogva folytatta „Csak nem gondoltad, hogy nőként többre viszed az életben?"

„Lina a megjegyzéseidet hagyd máskorra." válaszolt szárazon Zel. „Most tényleg nincs kedvem viccelődni. Ha érdekel, hogy mi történt velem, üljetek le és elmondom, ha meg nem akkor hagyjatok magamra."

„Oké, rendben." együtt mondták hárman „Nem kell egyszerre ilyen, mogorvának lenned" tette hozzá Lina. A szobában keresve egy széket, vagy az ágy székét az utazótársak leültek, míg Zelgadis az ablak melletti falnak támaszkodva, a kezeit maga előtt összekulcsolva. Várta, hogy kényelembe helyezzék magukat, és akkor elkezdte.

„Ez a 'változás' 23 napja történt velem, de már kutatásaimat előbb megkezdve szereztem információkat..."

_Visszapillantás_


	3. A változás

**2. fejezet: A változás **

Zelgadis Graywords Sötét Csillag (Dubranigdo) legyőzése után a külső világban folytatta kutatásait emberi alakjának visszaszerzésére. Megjárta a Pusztítás Sivatagját fél év alatt, választ nem találva régi vágyára. További kutatásai során rátalált egy számára nagyon sok jóval kecsegtető lehetőségre. Egy elvarázsolt erdőben él egy titokzatos nimfa, ki minden kívánságot teljesít egy bizonyos árért. Bár azt beszélik, hogy sokszor túl magas az embereknek ahhoz, hogy megfizessék, ezért csak félig, vagy teljesen le kell mondaniuk az álmaikról.

Zelgadis úgy gondolván, hogy neki semmi sem túl drága, hogy újra ember lehessen, elhatározta, hogy szerencsét próbál. Onnantól kezdve igyekezett minél több információt megszerezni a nimfáról, hogy a lehető legfelkészültebb legyen, ha a színe elé lép. Vizsgálódásai során sok mindent hallott róla.

A nimfa neve Diera, a vörös nimfa, és a Pókerdő szívében van az otthona. Az erdő tele van (mily meglepő) óriás pókokkal, melyeknek mérgük halálos, hálójukba beleakadva pedig még lehetetlen kiszabadulni, ráadásul az erdőben blokkolva van minden nemű mágia.

Ez kívül a Diera különös igényekeinek eleget kell tennie annak, aki átküzdi magát hozzá. Vinni kell neki egy szál vérvörös orchideát, amely csak az Anderian hegyekben nyílik, és egy tollat a fehér főnixmadártól, ami a jeges Lrion szigetén él. Ezek kívül a kívánságodat versbe kell foglalnod. Minél inkább lírai, annál jobban tetszik neki és annál nagyobb az esélye az embernek, hogy a kívánságát a legjobban teljesíti.

Az ellenszolgáltatásokról is található néhány információ. A nimfa előszeretettel ad ki olyan végső feltételt, amelynek valamilyen véres következménye van. Ilyen volt például egy ifjú, kinek látását akarta visszaszerezni, a nimfa csak akkor teljesítette teljesen a kérését, ha az erdejéből kilépve az első élőlénynek kivágja a szemét és visszaviszi neki. Egyszer egy fiatal lánynak a hangjáért meg kellett volna ölnie az akkori közeli falu polgármesterét, mert ő ki akarta irtani Diera erdejét és megszabadulni tőle. Egy idősebb férfi az örök fiatalságra vágyott, s cserébe egy újszülött szívét kellett volna nyersen megennie.

Voltak viszont nem brutálisabb kívánságai a nimfának, amelyek főként a szórakozását szolgálták. Ilyen volt, amikor csak annyit kért egyik áldozatától, hogy egy évig nem hordhat semmilyen ruhát sem. Vagy máskor, hogy hozzon el hozzá egy 30 főből álló társaságot, akik egy hétig énekjenek és táncoljanak neki. Egyszer pedig egy hegedűt kért szolgáltatásaiért cserébe. Szóval mindenki a nimfa kedvének volt kiszolgáltatva, és úgy dőlt el, hogy ki milyen súlyos árat fizessen álmai megvalósulásáért.

Zelgadis vállalva a kihívást megszerezte az orchideát és a tollat három hét alatt, előre megírta a verset, amelyben megfogalmazta a kívánságát és nekivágott a Pókerdőnek. Két napig tartott neki átküzdenie a pókokon és a hálókon, míg végre elérte a nimfa lakóhelyét. Az épület már legalább ezer éves volt; sötétvörös, romos oszlopai alig-alig emelkedtek ki a fák közül. A bejárata alig volt meg egy ember nagyságnyi, s fekete folyosó vezette hősünket célja felé. Varázslat híján Zel fáklyát gyújtott, hogy meglássa az utat, mely egyenesen Diera felé vezette.

A szűk folyosó végéhez érkezve, egy nagy terembe érkezett. Természetellenesen magas mennyezetet bíbor bársony borította, a falak is mind vörös színűek voltak, a fényt a fali gyertyák adták, amelyek klasszikus formája szelíden nyúlt ki a falból. A terem sűrű lángja jó látási viszonyokat biztosítottak, és tisztán lehetett látni a másik végében lévő trónt. Zelgadis megközelítve azt egyre részletesebben látta a hatalmas széken ülő kicsi alakot.

Diera meglepően fiatalnak nézett ki, ránézésre nem lehetett több 12 évesnél. Rózsaszín haja, ha felállt volna, a földet érintette volna, gyenge testét vörös, fodros ruha fedte. Mintha csak egy kis királykisasszony ült volna apja helyén, várva, hogy az udvari bolond műsorát elkezdje. Szemei szintén vörösen izzadtak a türelmetlenségtől, hogy ez alkalommal ki akadt a hálójába. Mellette két hatalmas pók állt, testőrként támadásra készen. Mikor Zelgadis odaért, meghajolt és a lányra nézett. Ő rámosolygott és így szólt. „Szia! Örülök, hogy jöttél! Már olyan régen ne akarta senki, hogy teljesítsem a kívánságát. Már úúgy unatkoztam! Remélem felkészültél!"

„A legjobb tudásom szerint próbálok kedvedre tenni, ha szívem vágyát valóra váltod" Zel újra meghajolt és párat előre lépve a Diera lába elé helyezte a virágot és a tollat.

„Látom az előfeltételeket kifogástalanul teljesítetted. Akkor most hallani szeretném, hogy mit kívánsz tőlem, természetesen csak a megfelelő módon vagyok hajlandó meghallgatni téged!" azzal felvette a két tárgyat és a szoknyájának egyik rejtett zsebébe, eltette és visszaült a trónjára.

„Ahogy óhajtod..." Zelgadis visszaemlékezve a versre, amit előzőleg megírt egy nagy sóhajtás után folytatta:

„Szívem nem vágyik másra,

Csak egy megértő társra.

De addig sötétben bolyongok,

Míg alakomtól magam is irtózok.

Segít engem világszép nimfa,

Ne hagy engem ilyen kínba.

Adj vissza testem emberségét,

Legyen részem a gyengédség.

Hadd érintsenek bőrömet lágyan,

Teljenek napjaim csendben, párban.

Tüntesd el e kék, köves páncélom,

S sikerül újra könnyen táncolnom.

Váltsd régi álmom valóra,

S leszek jóságod szószólója."

Miután befejezte az utolsó sorát líra kívánságának újból meghajolt. Diera felkiáltott, székéből felpattanva elkezdett a kiméra körül körbe futkosni. „Jajj de szép volt! Milyen régen is hallottam már egy igazi versikét. Az elmúlt időszakban nem volt más csak olyan kis négysoros borzalmak, amik éppen hogy csak rímeltek. Ez igazi felüdülés volt számomra." Majd meg állt Zel előtt és a mutató ujjával mutatta, hogy hajoljon le. Engedelmeskedve a kérésre a két arc csak pár centire lett egymástól. „Szóval szeretnék újból emberként élni a világban és szerelmet találva boldogan élni?"

„A versem ezt mondta. Igen. Újra feltűnés nélkül szeretnék az emberek közé lépni, és normális életet élni." mondta az ifjú sámán. A lányka mosolya kiszélesedett és így szólt.

„Oké. Valóra váltom a kívánságodat. Újból emberi formát ölthetsz. Természetesen ennek meg lesz az ára." Zelgadis szíve hevesen kezdett verni, egyrészt, hogy újra ember lehet, másrészt félve attól, hogy mivel kell megfizetnie. „És... és mit kell tennem?"

„Még nem tudom" Diera visszalépett és újra helyet foglalt a trónon. „Mindig a varázslatom után szoktam megmondani, hogy mit is akarok. Főként azért, mert csak a folyamat közben találom ki. Így is hajlandó vagy elfogadni az ajándékom?"

Zel nagyot nyelve, igazán a következményekbe bele sem akarta gondolni válaszolt úgy válaszolt a kérdésre „Igen... elfogadom a feltételeidet."

„Rendben! Akkor neki is látok." a lány becsukva szemeit koncentrálni kezdet. Hatalmas vörös erő áramlott ki testéből, mint selyemszalagok úgy köröztek körülötte. Zelgadis hirtelen nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát a bőrében. Rémes deja vu lett úrrá rajta, emlékezve, hogy az átok, amiért itt van, sok éve, szinte teljesen ugyan ilyen formában jelentek meg az átok szórója körül. Félelmében hátrálni kezdett, de mire megfordulhatott és elfuthatott volna, a szalagok megragadták, és szorosan testére tekeredtek. Ahogy a belőlük kiáramló erő minden porcikáját mintha darabokra akarta volna szakítani, azt hitte, hogy ezt a kalandot nem fogja ép bőrrel megúszni. Mielőtt a fájdalomtól eszméletét vesztette volna, Dierára nézett és látta a lány tűzben égő szemeit és szinte mániákus mosolyát.

Mikor Zelgadis újból magához tért, hassal a földön találta magát. Lassan próbált feltápászkodni, részben a még érezve a varázslat okozta enyhébb fájdalmak miatt, részben a szédülés miatt. _„Ez rázós volt. Remélem megérte ez az egész."_ gondolta, és ahogy kezét a fejéhez emelt meglátta azt, amit már évek óta nem. Puha emberi bőrt a kesztyűi alatt, minden kavicsok nélkül. „Sikerült..." suttogta magához.

„Hát persze, hogy sikerült, hiszen én vagyok a vörös nimfa, minden vágyak megvalósítója!" Zel a lányra nézett, aki még mindig a székében ült és kedvesen mosolygott rá. „Na, mit kell ilyenkor mondani?"

Zelgadis felállt és meghajolt „Köszönöm, kisasszony!" és ekkor észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendben. A hangja elvékonyodott e termete kisebb lett. Elkezdte magát alaposabban megvizsgálni, de sehogy sem stimmelt, amit látott.

„A hatás jobb megszemlélésére adok egy tükröt." mondta Diera és megjelent egy-két méteres tükör Zel előtt. Abban a pillanatban hősünknek leesett az álla. Amit látott élete egyik legnagyobb megdöbbenése volt. Kecses formák, telt ajak és keblek, hosszú szempillák jellemezték a tükörben látott alakot. És rájött, hogy az nem más, mint saját maga.

„Természetesen ez még nem teljesen a gyógyír, mert hát még teljesítened kell egy feltételt." Diera elégedetten nézett legutolsó páciensére és egy csattintással eltüntette a tükröt, hogy újból ő kerüljön a figyelem középpontjába. A tükör eltűnése után Zel magához tért és a nimfára kiáltott „Mit tettél velem?! Hogy tehetted ezt velem?!" hangja dühét egyre jobban kifejezte. „Nem emlékszem, hogy azt kívántam, hogy NŐ akarok lenni!!"

„Hé, hé, hé... Ez tényleg nem az én hibám. Fogalmaztad volna meg pontosabban a kérésed. Meg különben is, ez egy egészen pozitív mellékhatás, ha tőlem kérdezed" válaszolt teljesen nyugodtsággal a lány. Zel felemelte maga elé a kezét ökölbe szorította „Pozitív. mellékhatás... Ha most egyszerre nem változtatsz vissza, esküszöm, hogy megbánod, hogy megszülettél." mondta mélyen a torkából – mármint amilyen mélyen lehetett egy női torokból.

„Én még SOHA sem vontam vissza semmilyen ajándékot és most se fogok, főként, ha ilyen jól sikerült. Most figyelj, mert amit most mondok, csak egyszer fogod tőlem hallani." egy újabb csettintéssel megjelent Zel mögött egy szék és a lábáról felbillentve leültette őt és csuklóit lekötve, a trón elé helyezte őt. „Ribanc!" mondta a most már bézs ruhás lány, miközben próbálta a kezeit sikertelenül kiszabadítani.

Diera arca haragossá vált „Micsoda szavak egy lány szájából. Nem tűröm el a sértegetéseidet!" s egy kézmozdulattal Zelgadis szájára tekeredett egy vörös szalag. „Így már mindjárt más." újból megjelent a mosoly az arcán, és elkezdte a tényeket felsorolni.

„Ahogy már mondtam, még nem teljesedett ki a varázslat. Ha ezt tudom, mást találok ki neked, hálátlan alak, csak hát olyan kedvesnek és művészinek hatottál, hogy azt gondoltam elég lesz kisebb feltétel. Na mindegy. Jelenlegi helyzeted a következő: nappal az a kiméra vagy, aki az elmúlt években voltál, de mihelyt lemegy a Nap, ezt a gyenge női alakot veszed fel. Most nincsen semmilyen varázserőd, nem vagy más, csak egy egyszerű halandó.  
Rossz kisfiú voltál! Nem mondtad meg, hogy a nemcsak kinézetileg vagy szörny, hanem a lelked fele Brau Démon. Rendesen meggyűlt a bajom ezzel a ténnyel. Jó vagyok, de azért annyira mégsem, lelket nem tudok szétválasztani. Ezért más technikát vetettem be. A kő-gólem részed eltávolítása után, ami csak a kinézetedet befolyásolta kénytelen voltam a Brau Démon részedet Mazokuvá tenni, hogy emberi formád legyen."

Zelgadisnak nagyon nem tetszett, ahogy a dolgok alakulnak. Nem csak nővé vélt, hanem most már bizonyos értelemben nagyobb szörnyeteg, mint eredetileg volt, már bele sem mert gondolni, hogy mit kell tennie, hogy ez az alakja megmaradjon. Nem mintha ezt meg akarná tartani. Nem akarta a hátra levő életét leszbikusként tölteni, de jelenlegi helyzetében nem tehetett mást, mint tovább hallgatni Dierát.

„Ha a feltételemet teljesített nappal is ember lehetsz, sőt mivel részben Mazoku vagy, a varázserőd is megmarad. Jó hír nem? Ja és, hogy nő vagy az is rendeződhet, ha tényleg nem akarsz ez maradni, és újra férfi akarsz lenni." a kezét összekulcsolta és csücsörítve, durcásan folytatta „Bár én nekem jobban tetszel. Így olyan ARANYOS vagy!!" figyelmen kívül hagyva Zel mormogását folytatta. „És most elérkeztünk a kedvenc részemhez! Hogy mit is várok el tőled." A kényelmetlen széken ülve, a vörös nimfa áldozata abba hagyta a mocorgást és teljes figyelme fogvatartójára terelődött. Egyrészről viszont megnyugodott, hogy még van lehetősége legalább férfi lenni, ha már ember nem is.

„Szóval nagyon nagylelkű voltam, amikor a feltételekhez került a sor, mert tényleg nagyon tetszett az alakításod. Ha tudom, hogy ennyire nem értékeled, akkor valami kegyetlenséget kértem volna tőled. Most már sajnos én sem változtathatok rajta. Hiszen és soha nem vonok vissza semmilyen ajándékot" rövid hatásszünet után megszólalt „Nem kell tenned semmi mást, mint:

Tárd ki szíved újra másnak,

Felejts el minden, ami bánat.

Légy lírai a szerelmedhez,

Írj hozzá is lelkedből verset.

Csókkal mutasd meg mindenkinek,

Hogy az ő uralja a te szíved.

S hogy kiteljesedjen a vágyad,

Táncolj vele egyszer az ágyban.

És utána boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltok. Hát nem romantikus!! Egy igazi tündérmese!!" s a kislány felugorva újból Zel körül futkosott, virágokat hintve rá.

Zelgadisnak kellett egy kis idő, mire Diera szavai megfordultak benne, és értelmezte, hogy mit is kell tennie, hogy a hatás kiteljesedjen. Miután ez megtörtént az arca úgy bevörösödött, hogy árnyalata a fali bársonyéval vetekedett. „Látom már érted." és a lány megállt, odahajolt a sámánhoz és elkezdett kuncogni „Nem kell annyira zavarba lenni, szerintem egész elfogadható az, amit kérek tőled."

Egy csettintéssel pedig eltűnt a szék és minden kötelék, mely Zelt tartotta, ő pedig a földön találta magát egy bevert fenékkel. „Azért szólok, hogy lassacskán újból felkel a Nap és visszaváltozol." sötét vigyorral folytatta Diera „Természetesen nem feledkezem meg a tiszteletlenségedről, ezért sajnos nem visszafelé is eléggé fázós útra számíthatsz. Most indulj, napfelkeltéig adok egérutat, de utána kegyetlenül fognak a pókjaim vadászni éjjel és nappal egyaránt. Tekintsd ezt büntetésnek." majd visszaváltva a régi kedves mosolyára „Siess, siess, minden perc az életedet jelentheti."

Zelgadis sietve összeszedte magát és elkezdett menekülni, ki a romokból és ki az erdőből, ahogy csak bírt. Ahogy elindult nem nézve hátra még hallotta Diera hangját „Szia! Vigyázz magadra" és az orra alatt átkozta a nimfát a pofátlanságáért. Ahogy futott észrevett, hogy sajnos az új, női testével korán sem tud olyan gyorsan futni, mint ahogy szeretné. Gondolta, hogy le fog lassulni, ha ember lesz, de ez a tempó még embernek is nevetséges volt. Tényleg úgy futott, mint egy lány, ráadásul vak sötétben próbált kijutni a templomszerű épületből, és közben párszor nekicsapódott a falnak, de nem mert lelassítani, hiszen tényleg minden pillanat számíthat később.

Mikor kiért látta, hogy a Nap első sugarai megcsókolják a fák lombjait, és érezte, hogy az erő visszatér belé. A kezeire nézve látta, hogy újból kékek, s hogy a ruhái is passzolnak rá, sóhajtott. „Legalább napközben meg tudom védeni magam." Előhúzta a kardját és teljes sebességgel az erdőbe futott.

Egész napon át minden erejét beleadta, hogy minél közelebb kerüljön az erdő széléhez, de bármennyire is próbálta, nem sikerült neki a végére érnie. A pókok pedig nemhogy fogytak volna, mintha egyre többen lettek volna. Nap az utolsókat nyögve végleg meghalt a horizonton, otthagyva Zelgadist gyenge nőként az erdő széléhez közel. Erősen lihegett a fáradtságtól, a megerőltetéstől. Érezte, hogy a kardot alig tudja tartani, így nem sokat kezdhetett vele. Bár a kardot a kezében fogta, mégis harc helyett, bujdosva próbálta folytatni útját. Három óra bujkálás után néhány pók észrevette. Legjobb tudása szerint próbálta tartani magát és sikerült őket megölnie és, hogy minél messzebb kerüljön onnan újra futni kezdet, mielőtt a többi pók a nyomára akad.

Két órával később meglátta az erő végét és bukdácsolva, az eszméletvesztés határán kiért és a legközelebbi falu felé vonta magát. Viszont az úton a falu felé az erejének végső tartalékai is elszálltak, és az út közepén élettelenül összeroskadt és a földön talált pihenőhelyet.

Zelgadis a következő, amit érzett egy nedves kendő volt a homlokán. Kinyitotta a szemeit és körülnézett. Egyszerű kis kunyhóban volt, öreg, rozoga bútorokkal, hiányos padlózattal. Egy másik kisebb helységből tányérok zörgését hallotta, a ház tulajdonosa éppen mosogatott. Lassú mozdulatokkal nehézkesen felült, két karján nehézkesen támaszkodva. Kinézett az ablakon és látta, hogy a Nap újból lenyugvóban volt. Sóhajtott egyet és mormolta „Szóval túléltem, és egy egész napot végig aludtam."

Ekkor a konyhában lévő alak a szobába lépett. Ősz, hosszú haja és szakálla szinte az egész arcát eltakarta, szemei homályosak voltak, amiből Zel rájött, hogy az öreg vak. _„Ki más merészelt volna bevinni a házába egy szörnyet."_ Az apó megszólalt „Hallom felébredt. Hogy érzi magát?"

„Köszönöm szépen, jól." Az öreg felvonta a szemöldökét. „Egy fiatal hölgyhöz képest elég mély a hangja. Holnap hívok egy gyógyítót, hogy megnézze a torkát. Tegnap este találtam önre, nem messze a Pókerdőtől, eszméletlenül az út közepén. Nagyon megviseltnek nézett ki. Csak nem próbált eljutni Dierához?"

„Az a helyzet, hogy sikerült ez az oka annak, hogy alkonyat után nővé változok. Szórakoztatónak tartotta, hogy ezzel kiegészíti a kívánságomat, amúgy pedig férfi vagyok."

„Á, már értem. Szóval ez a helyzet." s Nap újból magára húzta földfátylát és aludni tért. S az öregember szemei kristály tisztává váltak, zölden csillogtak az esti fényekben, és Zelgadis is újra nővé vált. „Tehát akkor jelenleg hasonló helyzetben vagyunk" mosolyogva ránézett a kékesfekete hajú szépségre, ki az ágyában ült.

Zel kimeresztett a szemeit és most már 'megfelelő' feminin hanggal rácsodálkozott „Ön az a fiatalember, akiről azt mondták, hogy a szeme világáért ment a nimfához." élezte a hangját, amikor meghallotta. „Akkor nem vágtad ki a szemét az első lénynek ki a szemed elé került?"

A férfi lehajtotta fejét, szemei sötétté váltak. „Nem tehettem. Az első, akit megláttam az édesanyám volt. Ki lett volna az a szívtelen vadállat, aki a saját anyját vakítaná meg a sajátjáért." Majd újra a sámánra nézett és barátságosan mosolygott „Bár nappal vak vagyok, de esténként láthatom az emberek arcát és a csillagokat. Ezen kívül fiatal hölgyeket is az otthonomba hozhatok és vigyázhatok rájuk, míg magukhoz térnek."

Zel zavarában elpirult „Sajnálom, ha kellemetlenséget okoztam. Amint tudok, tovább megyek, és nem lábatlankodom itt."

Az apó erre felnevetett „Ne haragudjon, ha zavarba hoztam, nem úgy gondoltam. Addig maradhat, amíg nem épül fel teljesen." majd a rádöbbent valamire „Micsoda illetlenség tőlem! Még be sem mutatkoztam! Koris Warren vagyok." és azzal kezet nyújtott. „Az én nevem Zelgadis Graywords. Örvendek, hogy megismerhetem." kinyújtva a sajátját, két ember kezet rázott.

„Ha nem elég fáradt, akkor tudok szolgálni egy kevés vacsorával, és közben elmesélheti, hogy mi vezette önt a vörös nimfához, és mit kapott, milyen árért." ajánlotta fel Koris, és a kezével az asztalra mutatott.

„Igen köszönöm, elfogadom az ajánlatát. Úgyis egész napon átaludtam, most egyáltalán nem vagyok álmos." magára erősítve a ruháit feláll, helyet foglalt az asztalnál, az apó a vacsorát kihozta, majd hallgatta, ahogy Zel elmesélte, ami a napokban történt vele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lyany**: Na egyenlőre ennyi. Már folytattam a sztorit, de még finomítani kell rajta. Még nem tudom mikor teszem fel. Addig is postafiókom mindig nyitva áll nektek! Sziasztok!!


	4. Hogyan lehetsz újból kiméra

Lyany**:** Az előző részen változtattam egy kicsit, mert túl bonyolult volt. Most felteszem ezt a részt, is.

**3. fejezet: Hogyan lehetsz újból kiméra**

_Jelen_

„... Utána még pár napot Korissal maradtam, részben azért, hogy felgyógyuljak, részben, hogy egy kicsit rendbe tegyem a kunyhóját, hogy a teleket jobban bírja. Majd újabb kutatásokat végeztem az eredeti átkozott formám visszanyerésére, és most itt vagyok veletek."

„..." Lina.

„..." Amelia.

„Hűha, ez nem semmi..." Gourry kommentálta.

„Srácok, már mondtam, hogy ne nézzetek így rám! Roppant zavaró!" kiáltott régi utazótársara Zelgadis. Nagyot sóhajtva megnyugtatta magát, és folytatta „Szerintem mára ennyi elég volt. Ha még érdekel valami, holnap elmondom, de most menjetek, fáradt vagyok."

Lina a történetet megemésztve felállt és így szólt „Rendben, most nem kérdezek semmit de, holnap még elmondod, hogy mit forgatsz a fejedbe. Ahogy ismerlek, valami hasonlóan őrült és veszélyesbe akarod vetni magad." megragadta Ameliát, aki még mindig a történet hatása alatt volt, az ajtónak vette az irányt, de mielőtt Gourry után átlépte volna a küszöböt, visszanézett, kacsintott egyet és mondta „Ha mást nem, segítünk benne, hogy a következőből jobban kerülj ki. Szia Zel! Jó éjszakát!" azzal visszafordult, mielőtt választ vagy panaszt hallhatott volna, és magára hagyta a sámánt.

Egyedül maradva a szobában Zel, egy nagyot sóhajtott, majd átöltözött a (szintén nagy) pizsamájába és gyorsan elaludt, de nem előbb, hogy ne hallotta újra volna Diera feltételét:

„_Tárd ki szíved újra másnak,_

_Felejts el minden, ami bánat._

_Légy lírai a szerelmedhez,_

_Írj hozzá is lelkedből verset._

_Csókkal mutasd meg mindenkinek,_

_Hogy az ő uralja a te szíved._

_S hogy kiteljesedjen a vágyad,_

_Táncolj vele egyszer az ágyban."_

Mikor másnap reggel Zelgadis, a kiméra lement a lépcsőn, a többiek már az asztalnál ültek és reggeliztek. Ő köszöntötte őket „Sziasztok, jó reggelt!"

„Jó reggelt Zelgadis úrfi!" kiáltott Amelia.

„Szia Zel!" Lina fel sem nézve az életről intett neki, hogy jöjjön az asztalhoz.

Gourry csak akkor köszönt Zelnek, mikor leült melléje „Helló Zel!"

Ekkor egy kicsit sápadt, remegő pincérnő lépett a mágushoz. „M-mit parancsol uram?"

„Csak egy pohár kávét." hangzott a rendelés. A lány megnyugvásában kieresztette a levegőt. Hiszen ha még valaki ekkora mennyiségű ételt rendel, mint a mellett ülő két alak, a heti kamra készlet kiürül és nem lesz mit a többi vendégnek adni.

„Máris hozom uram!" és pár perc múlva kiszolgálta a bézs ruhás idegent.

Miután mindenki végzett a reggelivel, Lina, Amelia és Gourry elégedetten hátradőltek és a hasukat fogva, élvezték az utóízt a szájukban. Zelgadis hagyta őket, hogy túljussanak ezen az állapoton. Lina volt az első, aki úgy gondolta, eleget kényelmeskedett. „Na most foglalkozhatunk már más lényeges dolgokkal is. Szóval Zel, tegnap este sok mindent elmondtál, _ami eléggé szokatlan főként, hogy rólad van szó_" tette hozzá magában a lány „de most pontosan mit is akarsz tenni?"

„Igen Zelgadis úrfi! Beteljesületlen szerelmünket feláldozva rálépsz talán a női lét ösvényére és úgy fogod az igazság és nevében a világot megmenteni?" kérdezte könnyes szemekkel Amelia.

Gourry pedig megjegyezte „Miért is ne! Biztos rengeteg előnye lehet, ha éjjelente nővé válsz. Bár most nem tudok mondani egyet sem." vakarta a fejét, gyenge mosollyal.

Zel felhúzta a szemöldökét és válaszolt „Semmiképpen sem maradhatok ilyen helyzetben. Nappal a szokásos dolgok maradtak (félelem, sugdolózás a háttérben a kinézetem miatt), de mihelyt le megy a Nap, gyenge vagyok, mint a harmat. Ha ESETLEG úgy döntenék, hogy kibékülök a női önmagammal, akkor is csak fél életet élhetnék. Inkább leszek újból teljes kiméra, mint ez."

„Értem." a kis boszi a kezét az állához emelve el kezdett gondolkodni. Kis idő után folytatta... méghozzá ördögi vigyorral „Miért nem keresed meg inkább a nagy Őt? Hiszen csak írnál neki valamilyen verset, megcsókolnád az utcán, utána meg...hát igen..." mindnyájan elpirultak „...és boldogan élhetnél fél Mazokuként, míg a halál el nem választ vele."

A sámán mérgesen morogva válaszolt „Lina...ez nem vicces..." sóhajtott egyet „Különben is. Nem gondolod, hogy az elmúlt napokban nem gondolkodtam a lehetőségeimen? HA találnék valakit, akivel az életemet eltölteném, ő megöregedne és meghalna, én meg itt maradnék örökké fiatalon. Látnám, ahogy megöregszik, ahogy a gyermekeink, unokáink megöregszenek és meghalnak." az asztalra síri csend honolt „Lehangoló nemde? Ezért is akarok EMBER lenni, nem pedig valami szörnyeteg."

„Rendben. És mégis, hogy képzelted el ezt az egészet? Nyilvánvaló, hogy Diera nem fogja visszavonni az átkát." tudva, hogy Zelgadis már este is említett valamit, csak nem fejtette ki.

„Ezért is keresek meg egy másik nimfát." erre utazó társai szemei kiugrottak.

„Zelgadis úrfi, én nem tartom jó ötletnek másik nimfához menni. Az egésszel csak még jobban rontanál a helyzeten" jegyezte meg hercegnő.

„Zel én is egyet értek Ameliával. Nem értek ezekhez a nimfókhoz de ezzel csak még rosszabbá teszed az egészet. Mi van, ha egy darab kővé varázsol a következő." helyeselt Gourry.

Lina a fejét fogta és javított „Nimfák, Gourry, nimfák nem nimfók...de figyelj Zel én se értek veled egyet, és ha már mindhármunk kifogásolja, nem hiszed, hogy lehet benne valami?"

„Nem kértem, hogy csatlakozzatok vagy, hogy segítsetek nekem. Sőt a beleegyezésetek sem kell. Más nem tudja semlegesíteni a nimfák erejét, csak egy másik fajtásuk." jelentette ki a legnagyobb közömbösséggel.

Lina erre tombolni kezdett. Megfogta a kiméra gallérját, és vadul rázni kezdte olyan erősen, hogy ha este tette volna ugyanezt a megjegyzést a mágus, már kitörött volna a nyaka „Nem volt még elég, idióta?! Nem tanultad meg a leckét te csökönyös marha?! Te jó ég Zel, üljél le és gondolkodj egy kicsit! Ez a megszállottságod majdnem az életedbe került előzőleg is! Örülj, hogy ennyivel megúsztad! Most meg még tetézni akarod egy másik őrült spinével?!"

„Lina kisasszony, kérlek fejezd be, mert Zelgadis úrfi már alig van magánál." látva, hogy Ameliának igaza lehet, elengedte Zelt.

„Remélem ezzel sikerült egy kis józan észt ráznom beléd, és most együtt ki tudjuk találni, hogy milyen más lehetőségeink vannak."

„Nem Lina... Diera előtt is sokat kutattam a nimfák után. A különleges asztrális jelük miatt, nincs semmi más, ami az erejüket megtörné, csak saját fajtársaik" ez után a mondat után Zel elfordította fejét, hogy csak a haját lehetett látni belőle.

Rövid csend után a csapatvezér így szólt „Talán, ha a következő alkalommal meglátjuk Xellost és eléggé megszorongatjuk, tud mondani valamit. Lehet, hogy ő vissza tud változtatni, vagy legalább Dierát rá veheti, hogy..." a mondatát félbevágta Zel.

„Több okból sincs értelme őt megkérni. Egy: már megmondtam, hogy semmi más nem képes ezt feloldani, legyen az bármilyen erős. Kettő: nem tudjuk, hogy merre jár az az idióta. Három: előbb kötöm fel magam a beleimnél fogva, minthogy segítséget kérjek attól a folyton titkolózó, számító, idegesítő Mazokutól."

Ebben a pillanatban egy alak jelent meg a sámán mögött közvetlenül és a füléhez közel így szólsz „Hát ennyire hiányzom Zelgadis?" és abban a pillanatban Zel a váratlan, de nagyon is ismerős hang hallatán, akkorát ugrott, hogy a fejét beverte a plafonba, majd miután a gravitáció hatni kezdett rá, visszaesett a székére, ami azonnal jó tüzelőfává vált. „Nahát-nahát csak nem túl közel jelentem meg? Sziasztok régen láttalak titeket! Hogy megy sorotok?" kérdezte a lila hajú pap a szokásos molyával, csukott szemével.

„Grrr... Xellos... egész jól, amíg meg nem jelentél!" tápászkodott fel a bézsruhás ifjú. Majd letörölve magáról a port egy másik széket keresett magának és leült.

„Mit keresel itt? Tudomásom szerint nem akarjuk a világot se megmenteni, se elpusztítani." tette a kezét a fejéhez Lina, aki már érezte, hogy nagy baj közeledik feléjük, ha a trükkös pap a környéken van.

„Lina kisasszony! Mélyen megbántasz, hát nem látogathatom meg egy kis nosztalgiára a régi barátokat?" mondta ezt, mintha tényleg megsértődött volna...mintha.

„Mindegy. Úgysem adsz az 'ez sajnos titok' válaszodon kívül semmi hasznos választ." azzal Lina ránézett Zelre és egy önelégült mosollyal folytatta „Bár most akár hasznossá is tehetnéd magad. Az a helyzet, hogy Zelgadisnak szüksége lenne egy kis segítségre a legújabb...

„Lina nem merd elmondani neki, vagy esküszöm olyat teszek veled, hogy három hétig csak szívószállal fogsz tudni enni!!" csapott az asztalra a sámán félbe szakítva ezzel a kis boszorkát. „Nem tartozik rá ez az egész, ahogy rátok sem. Most pedig ha megbocsátotok, dolgom van." és azzal felállt, megfogta az utazószatyrát és elhagyta az éttermet, nem látva barátai aggódó tekintetét.

„Csak nem én mondtam valamit, ami ennyire feldühítette a kőfiút?" nézett Xellos az ajtóra, amin a társuk kirohant.

„Lina kisasszony, nem gondolod, hogy utána kellene mennünk, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem gondolta meg magát Zelgadis úrfi." szólt Amelia.

„Grr!! Ez a kretén! Nem vághat neki még egy ilyen öngyilkos kalandba. Persze, hogy segítünk neki, ha tetszik neki, ha nem!" kiáltotta a vörös lány, kezét maga előtt ökölbe szorítva. Válaszul Amelia és Gourry is lelkesen biccentettek.

„Eee... felvilágosítana, engem is valaki?" szólalt szemöldökét felvonva a pap, közbe nézte,ahogy a többiek zsákjaikat magukra kapva indulnak kék barátjuk után.

„Xellos. Sajnos nem mondhatom el. Hallottad Zelt, nem? Különben is, nem hinném, hogy bármennyire az érdekeidet tudná szolgálni, ha megosztanánk veled ezt az információt." mondta Lina vigyorogva. Xellos erre csak egy erőltetett mosollyal tudott csak válaszolni. Körül nézett az utcán, hátha még látható a bézs köpenyes ifjú. „Ti látjátok, hogy merre indult el?"

„Hé, Lina! Ott a dombon nem ő az?" mutatott a város széli emelkedőre Gourry.

A boszorka a kezét a fejéhez helyezte és hunyorgatni kezdett. „Igazad van! Gyerünk, ha sietünk, még az erdő előtt utolérjük! Ráadásul arra van az a rablóbanda, akiket úgyis meg akartunk látogatni!" és azzal már egy lila hajú szerzetessel kiegészülve futottak ötödik társuk felé.

Miután Zel elhagyta az éttermet és lenyugodott, elgondolkodott. _„Talán egy kicsit túlreagáltam a dolgot. Másrészről még csak az hiányzik nekem, hogy az egész Mazoku bagázs rajtam röhögjön. Szinte hallom Xellos megjegyzéseit, kínos ugratásait. Hát nem köszönöm szépen nem kérek belőle. Amúgy sem szeretném a többiek életét veszélyeztetni a saját hibám miatt"_

A város szélén megállt, és felnézett a domb tetején lévő erdőre. _„Ha ezen az erdőn átjutok, már látni fogom az utam következő állomásomat. Számításaim szerint két nap múlva ott is leszek."_ Azzal újra elindult.

Ahogy az erdő szélét megközelítette, hangokra lett figyelmes a háta mögött. Megfordulva látta, hogy régi bajtársai kiabálnak utána. Sóhajtva gondolta _„Mit is képzeltem. Ezek, ha valamit elhatároznak, semmi nem állíthatja meg őket"_ de elmosolyodott.

„Zelgadis úrfi itt vagyunk!" hangzott Amelia.

„Hahó Zel, várj meg minket!" kiáltotta Gourry.

„Hej, Zel! Csak nem hitted, hogy ilyen könnyen lerázhatsz minket?!" futott melléje Lina, és azzal a lendülettel egy nagyot a fejére csapott, hogy kifeküdt „Ezt meg az előbbi kirohanásodért kaptad. Amint látom, hiába próbálnálak meggyőzni, hogy próbálkozzunk mással, EGYENLŐRE belenyugszok, a tervedbe. Szóval... miért is megyünk erre?"

A mágus felállt, leporolta magát, sóhajtott egy nagyot és válaszolt „Ganla, a fekete nimfa egyik előfeltétele található ott. Ennek az erdőnek a túloldalán van egy működő vulkán, melynek szájában virágzik a fekete liliom. Azért megyek." majd elindultak az erdő belsejébe.

„És Zelgadis úrfi, miért pont akarsz Ganlahoz menni?" kérdezte Amelia.

„Ahogy a könyvekben olvastam Diera és ő, nagyon ellenséges viszonyban vannak egymással. Abban reménykedem, hogy Ganla eléggé utálja vörös testvérét ahhoz, hogy visszaadja a régi alakomat minden" köhintett egyet „káros mellékhatás nélkül, csak azért, hogy ezt Diera orra alá dörgölhesse." válaszolt.

„Logikusnak tűnik, amit mondasz, de akkor is nagyon kockázatos. Lehet, hogy pont az ellenkezője történik. Mi van, ha a másik alakodat teljesíti nem pedig ezt." kommentálta Lina.

„Igen, meglehet, de akkor legalább ember lennék nem pedig... félvér." Zel próbálta magát továbbra is úgy kifejezni, hogy Xellos ne jöjjön rá, hogy pontosan mi is történt vele, bár tudta, hogy estére minden kiderül, de legalább addig nem akart témát adni a Mazokunak, hogy mivel gyötörje. Utána úgyis elszabadul a pokol. Nőként pedig még csak egy nagyot sem üthet oda, hogy elhallgattassa.

„Á értem, szóval a kedves Dierához fordultál segítségül. Ismerem őt, kedves teremtés, csak egy kicsit bogaras. És? Nem tetszik az eredmény Zelgadis?" rejtélyes pap a kezét összecsapva széles mosollyal folytatta „Már alig várom, hogy estére meglássam, hogy mit kaptál! Mivel amint látom, mindent elkövetsz, hogy most még ne tudjam meg."

A sámán kezét ökölbe szorította, próbálta minden haragját elnyomni, és válaszolt „Már megmondtam. Ez. nem. tartozik. rád. Menj vissza abból a pokolból, ahonnan jöttél!"

„Ugyan-ugyan! Most, hogy ilyen kíváncsivá tettél, csak nem gondolod, hogy itt hagylak téged és haza megyek?! Addig is találgathatok, hogy mit fogok alkonyat után látni?" kérdezte még nagyobb vigyorral a képén Xellos.

„Nem..." mormolta Zel.

„Oké." az állára tette a kezét, és gondolkozni kezdett, a mágus válaszát teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva. „Ember biztos nem, mert akkor nem keresnéd a más nimfa kegyeit... hmm... talán Brau Démon?"

„Nem..."

„Kőgólem?"

„Nem..." Zel kezében fény gyulladt.

„Akkor, mondjuk óriás?"

„Elmekia Lance!!" célzott... és talált! A sámán elégedetten tovább ment, míg Xellos egy kicsit megégve, rövid 'pihenőt' iktatott be magának.

„Rendben Zel. Akkor most, hogy te is lenyugodtál, elmondhatod a részleteket is." szólt Lina.

„Nos, Ganla is két előfeltételt szab azoknak, kik eléje akarnak lépni. Az egyik a fekete liliom, a másik pedig egy Fenyőgnóm hajszála. Szerencsére a vulkántól körülbelül 12 napi járóföldre van a Blanca hegy, amelynek járataiban, ha minden igaz tanyázik egy ilyen lény. Ha ezeket megszereztem, a nimfa erdejébe kell eljutnom. Az erdő tele van legalább anakonda méretű kobrákkal. Nem csoda, hogy Kobraerdőnek hívják az helyet bár nem túl kreatív (szégyelljem magam, tudom!!). Úgy látszik a nimfák szeretik az ilyen csúszómászókat. Szerencsére Ganla nem kér verseket, nem kell törnöm a fejem, hogy hol rontom el a megfogalmazást. Ha minden rendben megy, akkor legkésőbb egy hónap múlva újra a régi leszek... És folytathatom a keresést Rezo átkának feloldása." ezzel lehajtotta fejét és nem szólt többet.

„Ki az a Rezo?" kérdezte Gourry, és Lina könyökét kapta válaszul a fejére.

Látva Lina, hogyha nem folytathatja a gondolatmenetet, Zel újból depressziós lesz, rákérdezett „Értem. Miért nem mentél első alkalommal Ganlahoz?"

„Mert Ganla végső feltételei egytől egyik kegyetlenek. Példaként csak annyit, hogy volt akitől a hangjáért a jobb lábát vette el. Diera legalább ad választási lehetőséget, és fele annyira kegyetlen. Most is csak azért merészelek el hozzá, mert arra számítok, hogy a gyűlölettől elveszíti a józanságát és futni hagy azzal, hogy újból kiméra leszek. Ezért sem kérem tőle, hogy változtasson emberré. Sokkal nagyobb lenne az esélye a véres 'kéréseknek' cserébe." fejtette ki Zelgadis.

„Ühüm, akkor, hát nincs más hátra, indulás!" megfogta Zel köpenyét, és Gourry haját hogy a tempót gyorsítsa „Szedjük a lábainkat, úgyis belefutunk abba banditákba, akiknek a kardjait szemügyre szeretnénk venni Gourrynak." s így a Amelia és Xellos is felgyorsított és haladtak a rengetegbe.


	5. A fekete liliom

**Lyany:** Izé... próbálom magamat meggyőzni, hogy nem vagyok teljesen hülye, de ahogy haladok a történetbe egyre kevésbé hiszem el. Majd csak végződik valahogy. Kíváncsi vok, hogy képes leszek e ezt befejezni. Már több ötletem is van...  
Zelgadis kilőne az űrbe, ha olvasná azt, amit teszek vele. Hihi, neki pech, mert így azt írok le, amit akarok!! Mwahahahaha!! Oké vége Lyany elmebeteg elmetúrájának. Next chapter.

xxx

**4. fejezet: A fekete liliom**

S újból lassan véget ér egy nap. A fények egyre sejtelmesebbek lettek, és a kis csapat egyre kevésbé látta maga előtt az utat. Csak alig egy óra volt, hogy Nap újból lemenjen. Ennek következtében Zelgadis is egyre idegesebb lett. Szerencsésnek tartotta, hogy nyár volt, így az éjszakák rövidebbek, ergo kevesebb ideig védtelen. Persze soha nem vallotta volna be a többieknek, de megnyugvást jelentett, hogy vele voltak és segítettek neki.

„Szerintem itt az ideje sátrat vernünk. Sötétben nem szerencsés az erdőben kószálni, a rablóbanda is valószínűleg éjjel támad majd a táborra" ördögi mosollyal folytatta „de mi várni fogjuk őket. Addig is pihenjünk annyit, amennyit lehetséges. Zel, Amelia készítsétek el a tábortüzet, mi meg Gourryval és Xellossal előkészítjük a vacsorát." Lina szavára, mindenki biccentett, és dolgára indult.

Mire a Nap utolsó sugarai a horizontot nyaldosták, már mindenki megvacsorázott. Xellos arcáról pedig már sugárzott a türelmetlenség, hogy megláthassa Zelgadis esti alakját. A kiméra pedig nem tehetett mást, minthogy csuklyáját mélyen az arcára húzta.

„Ugyan már Zel! Előbb utóbb úgyis meglátom, most mit ellenkezel? Csak nem lehet olyan rossz!" a trükkös pap nagy vigyorral egyre közelebb hajolt a sámánhoz, mint macska aki éppen dorombol, míg Zelgadis a lábával próbálta távol tartani őt. A többiek pedig nagy szórakozottsággal kísérték figyelemmel a kettőjük harcát.

„Kotródj innen! Szállj le rólam!" és az utolsó fények is kihaltak „ vagy megkóstoltatom veled a Ra Tiltomat!" ekkor a mágus befogta a száját, hallva, hogy újból nő lett. Közben megfeledkezett arról, hogy a lábával Xellos tartotta vissza, így a Mazoku egyensúlyát elvesztve pont Zeladison landolt. Ami a legmeglepőbb volt, hogy Xellos egy kicsit félreértelmezte a dolgot.

„Nahát-nahát már értem! Csak nem eunuch lettél?" és gondolva egyet, hogy ha már úgy is közel van hozzá, hát leellenőrzi, és az egyik kezét a sámán lábai közé vette. „Nem. Nincs itt semmi." Majd végül Zel csuklyáját felcsúsztatta annyira, hogy látni lehetett a paprikavörös arcát. A pap belenézett az alatta fekvő alak csak centikre lévő szemeibe, majd tudatában lett annak is, hogy mellkasát egy sima felület helyett két púpnak nyomja. A szemei kimerevedtek. „Oh..." De mielőtt a felismerésének hangot adott volna, egy közeli fának csapódott a feje.

Lina és Amelia állt enyhén piros arccal a sámán mellett, ők voltak a helyzet megmenői is egyben. „Te perverz disznó!! Igaz, hogy Zel nappal férfi, de mégis hogy képzeled csak így letaperolod őt??" kiáltotta Lina

„Xellos úrfi, hatalmas igazságtalanságot követtél el! Ha még egyszer hozzáérsz Zelgadis úrfihoz... Eee kisasszonyhoz... akkor egy hétig csak az élet szépségeiről fogok énekelni, ha csak a közelben leszel!" fenyegette Amelia.

Xellos felült és megrázta a fejét, közben gyorsan eltüntette a saját arcán lévő pírt mielőtt bárki láthatta volna, majd visszavágott „Honnan tudhattam volna?! Mindegyikőtök olyan nagy titokban tartotta, hogy Zelgadis este NŐ lesz, hogy csak magatokat okolhatjátok, hogy ilyen helyzetbe kerültetek." majd visszatért a régi vigyor az arcára „Ha engem kérdeztek, számomra kifejezetten pozitív élményben volt. Egész jó csaj vagy Zel."és kacsintott egyet.

„Te... te... Te ezerszer átkozott rohadék, hogy a jó k&Đđíł, hogy szakadna le a f#đ, és #fđ#&Đđ#vŁ¤!!" folytatta a káromkodást addig, míg lehelettel bírta, s újabb nagy levegőt vett, hogy folytassa, de Xellos előbb szólt.

„Tsk, tsk, tsk..." lebegtette a mutatóujját „micsoda csúnya szavak, egy ilyen szép szájból!"

„Mindjárt megmutatom, hogy az öklöm is milyen szépen tud beszélni!!" tápászkodott fel a mágus dühösen a mágus, de térdelő pozícióban megállt, mikor Lina szólt hozzá.

„Nyugi Zel! Nem is tudtam, hogy tudsz így is beszélni. Szégyelld magad! Mélyre süllyedtél a szemembe." próbálta a helyzetet csitítani.

Zel sóhajtott egyet, hogy összeszedje magát „Ne haragudjatok. Addig nem fordul elő többet, míg távol tartjátok tőlem azt az őrült Mazokut." újból sóhajtott _„Miért dobog még mindig ilyen hevesen a szíven? Hogy nő lettem, már egyszerre azt is jelenti, hogy szív-gyenge is vagyok? Szép befejezés lenne az életemnek, infarktusban meghalni ennyi harc után."_ gondolta.

„Rendben. Az éjszakák folyamán, ha közelebb merészkedik hozzád, mint két méter, egyikünk ott terem és lecsapja. Megfelel?" mondta Lina „Most menjen mindenki aludni. Én leszek az első őrszem. Majd Gourry, utána Amelia és pirkadat után te Zel. Kifogás? Nincs? Helyes. Na tűnés mielőtt meggondolom magam." azzal leült egy fa mellé és nézte, ahogy a többiek aludni készültek.

Miután Zel is elfeküdt, még ránézett boszorkára és elmosolyodott. _„Mit tennék én nélküled? Te egy igaz barát vagy számomra Lina."_ azzal lehunyta szemeit és pillanatok alatt elaludt.

A nevét hallotta „Zel... Zelgadis..." egyre hangosabban és tisztábban „Zelgadis Greywords! Ha most azonnal nem kelsz fel, az ébresztés fájdalmasabb formáját választom!"

„_Lina?"_ és hirtelen kinyitotta a szemeit és hamar felült „Mi a gond?"

„Nézz körül, Csipkerózsika éppen megszállás alatt vagyunk! De csak aludj vissza, gondoltam azért szólok, ha álmodban akarsz meghalni!" kiáltotta Lina.

Azzal Zel felpattant, kivonta kardját és védekező pozícióba helyezte magát. „Ez az a banda, akiről beszéltetek?"

„Igen. A kardjaik közül van, ami el van varázsolva, sajnos egyik sem olyan minőségű, amilyet mi szeretnénk, semmi különös nincs bennük." közben Lina készítette a következő igét „Flare Arrow!" majd újabbat „Fireball!"

Jobbjára nézve látta Ameliát egy másik csoporttal harcolni „Dill Brand!" balján pedig ott volt Gourry, aki egy egyszerű kardjával vette fel a harcot a banditákkal. Hogy hasznossá tegye magát a szőke társa mellé állt, hogy bekapcsolódjon a harcba.

Gourry eléje tartotta a kezét, és akaratán kívül a mellére tette „Zel, te húzódj hátrébb! Én ezekkel elbírok. Maradj védekezésen, ha közel kerül egy-kettő hozzád, csak intézd el őket!" a kardforgató hátra nézett, és látta hova tévedt. Egy hatalmasat félreugrott, és kiáltott „Bocsáss meg Zel! Nem direkt volt!! Kérlek ne ölj meg!!"

„Gourry..." a mágus mintha a maga a pokol ura (úrnője) lett volna, úgy izzott a levegő, de a lehajtott fejjel a lehető legnyugodtabb hangjával ennyit mondott „csak azért nem teszek semmit veled, mert most ezeket a félkegyelműeket kell lekaszabolnod, de más helyzetben már egy fejjel kisebb lennél. Most folytasd a harcot..."

A kardforgató kínjában nevetett egyet „Heh heh. Értettem!" és újból a gazfickók felé fordította a figyelmét.

A küzdelem folytatódott, Lina és Amelia folyamatos tűz alá vette a támadókat különböző varászlatokkal, míg Gourry a maradékot takarította. Zel csak állt társai árnyékában és tekintete egyre sötétebb lett, ahogy a használhatatlanság érzése lassacskán elhatalmasodott rajta. _„Mit áltatom magam? Egy falusi iszákos is többre képes, mint én most így..."_

Eközben Lina megelégelte, a játszadozást és egy nagyobb csapásra szánta el magát. „DRAGON SLAVE!" mikor por felszállt, mindegyik bandita ropogósra sült. Lina a tenyereit leporolta, felvett egy kardot és alaposabb szemügyre vett „Ahogy gondoltam, semmi különleges, egy egyszerűbb varázsige van rajtuk. De átmenetileg használhatók lehetnek. Gourry, kapj fel egyet, míg nem találunk jobbat!" azzal a vörös lányra hallgatva a harcos eldobta a régi kardját és elvette az egyik földön fekvő balféktől.

„Zelgadis úrfi jól vagy? Megsérültél?" kérdezte aggódva Amelia, aki elsőként vette észre a mágus lehajtott fejét.

„Nem. Semmi bajom. Meglett a kard, amit kerestetek, most visszafeküdhetnék aludni? Fáradt vagyok." nem várva válaszra, fogta magát és visszament a hálózsákjához, belefeküdt a tábornak háttal.

„Ennek meg mi baja van már megint?" kérdezte a többiektől Lina. Ők felvonták a vállukat és széttették a kezük, hogy ők sem tudják.

„Talán az, hogy ezzel az átokkal ő vált a társaság leggyengébb tagjává. Ha nem vettétek volna észre, Zelgadis egész végig csak a háttérben nézett titeket, míg ti rosszfiúkat pörköltetek." jelent meg Gourry mellett Xellos.

„Ahogy te is." jegyezte meg Gourry.

A trükkmester a mutatóujját maga elé emelte mosolyogva és így szólt „Igen, de nekem nem állt szándékomban beavatkozni. Viszont a mi kis nappali kiméránk most hiába akart segíteni, csak hátráltatott volna titeket. És ez egyáltalán nem tetszik neki."

Azzal mind a négyen a fekvő alakra néztek, ki aggódó, ki zavarodott, ki csukott szemmel.

Közben Zelgadis nem hallva a többiek beszélgetését el volt veszve a gondolataiban _„Még csak nem is ébredtem fel a zajokra. Mindig könnyű alvó voltam, de most egy ágyúval lehet csak felkelteni. Ráadásul. Ha egyedül vágok neki az erdőnek erre az időre halott, vagy ahhoz közeli állapotban lennék. Szánalmas. Ami még viccesebb, hogy tényleg fáradt vagyok... Sürgősen megoldást kell találnom erre az 'állapotra' vagy előbb utóbb vagy megőrülök, vagy megöletem magam." _mikor hallotta, hogy a társai visszatértek elhallgattatta magát.

„Rendben Gourry, még egy pár óráig te leszel az őrszem, majd keltsd fel Ameliát. Akkor reggelinél találkozunk. Jó éjt!" és azzal csend ült újra a táborra.

A Nap első sugarai megjelenésével Zelgadis felébredt. Felült, ránézett a kezeire és ökölbe szorította őket _„Egyik átok rosszabb mint a másik. L-sama tényleg nagyon utálhat, hogy folyamatosan kínoz."_ nagyot sóhajtott és körül nézett a táborban. Amelia egy közeli fának volt dőlve és aludt. Zel elmosolyodott _„Azt hiszem innentől én vigyázok rájuk. Legalább nappal hasznukra lehetek." _

„Jó reggelt Zelgadis! Jól aludtál?" suttogta egy hang, túl közel a füléhez, hát nem tehetett mást mint megijedni és meglátogatni a lombkoronákat. Miután visszatért, megfordult, felnézett és suttogva kiabált a mögötte álló Mazokura.

„Xellos! Tartsd magad távol tőlem!" vicsorgott „Unom, hogy mindig ezt csinálod!"

„Mit?" kérdezte ártatlan arccal.

„A hátam mögé osonsz és a frászt hozod rám!" morgott vissza.

„Ha unnád akkor nem ijednél meg, nem gondolod?" kérdezte szintén ártatlanul.

Zel felállt, megfogta Xellos gallérját és rázni kezdte „Grrrr!! Csak azért nem csinálok belőle tűzifát, mert a többiek felkelnének!"

„Hát igen, kell nekik a pihenés. Este jó kis csatába kerültetek, nemde? Hány rablót intéztél is el Zelgadis?" kérdezte sunyi mosollyal a kimérától.

Zel lehajtotta a fejét, elengedte Xellost, a szemei elsötétedtek „Egyet sem..." motyogta. Mielőtt hagyta volna a Mazoku megjegyzéseit folytatódni hozzátette „De ez téged csak ne zavarjon. Gondoskodom, hogy ez többé nem forduljon elő."

„És hogyan képzelted el? Nem engeded lemenni a Napot?" kérdezte vigyorogva a lila hajú pap egyik szemét kinyitva.

„Majd meglátod." azzal hátat fordított neki és megkezdte elkészíteni a reggelit.

Ha Zelgadis egyszer is visszanézett volna, akkor láthatta volna, hogy Xellos mosolya eltűnt, szemei nyitva voltak és komoly kifejezéssel folyamatosan őt figyelte mielőtt elteleportált.

Miután a többiek felébredtek, mindannyian megreggeliztek, összepakoltak de mielőtt folytatták volna útjukat az erdőn keresztül, Zel az éjjeli csata helyszínéhez visszament. Kis idővel később három karddal tért vissza. „Lina, Amelia, fogjátok ezeket. Ha velem tartotok Danlahoz fel kell készülni arra, hogy az ő erdejében sem lehet varázslatokat használni. Akkor majd jól fog jönni egy ilyen kard."

„Szóval, belenyugodtál, hogy veled tartunk ebben a kalandban? Örülök, hogy jobb belátásra bírtad magad!" szólt Lina.

„Tegnap éjjel... ha nem lettetek volna velem... valószínűleg halott lennék mostanra." sóhajtott egyet „Én... én... csak... meg akarom köszönni, hogy megvédtetek..."

Erre mindhármunk szeme kidülledt ilyen vallomás hallatán. Gourry odalépett Zelgadishoz és egy nagyobbat a hátára csapott, amitől a sámán majdnem előre bukott „Nincs mit Zel! Hiszen a barátunk vagy. Ez csak természetes, hogy segítünk egymásnak a bajban!"

„Gourry úrfinak igaza van! Az igazságért vívott harcban csak úgy járhatunk sikerrel, ha tiszta szívű szövetségesekkel indulunk gonosz erők ellen, így minden félelemtől és kételytől mentesen, a jó kerül ki végül győzedelmesen!!" kiáltotta Amelia, egy közeli fára felugorva, bevetve a kötelező „2-es póz az igazságért"-t miközben szónokolt.

„Hát így is mondhatnánk..." mondta Lina. „Na elég, itt az idő, hogy elinduljunk. Zel mutasd az utat!"

„Erre kell mennünk tovább." mutatott Zel az egyik ösvényre és azzal el is neki is vágtak.

Az út erdőben eseménytelen volt. Lina, Gourry és Amelia bővebben kifejtették, hogy mit csináltak miután elváltak útjaik.

A hercegnő elmesélte, hogy milyen kötelességek vártak rá Saillune-ban hazaérte után, hogy hány királyságban volt nagykövet még, hogy majdnem háborúba keveredtek az egyik külső világ uralkodójával és hogy Philionell herceg hogyan oldotta meg a válságot. Amelia ekkor számon kérte Zelgadistól, hogy hol a karkötője, amit adott neki. „Egy pillanat, csak biztonságos helyre raktam, hogy ha újra találkozunk vissza tudjam neked adni...„ Zel egy kis kutatás után megtalálta a táskája egyik rejtett zugában. Átnyújtotta neki „Köszönöm Amelia, erőt adott a pusztában. Így tudtam, vannak barátaim, akik visszavárnak abból a pokolból. Tessék."

Amelia elpirult, miközben elmosolyodott „Nincs mit Zelgadis úrfi. De szeretném, ha megtartanád, hogy mindig emlékezz ránk."

„Rendben, köszönöm!" a fekete hajú lányra mosolygott és visszatette a karperecet.

Majd Lina és Gourry mesélték el történeteiket, hogy milyen rablóbandákat raboltak ki, milyen szörnyekkel találkoztak, hogy meglátogatták Sylfielt Új-Sairaagban, utána Martinát és Zangulust Új-Zoanaban és mindenki élete viszonylag átlagosan telt az elmúlt években. A legtöbb munka mindenkinél a város újjáépítése volt, a fő feladatok magukra vállalva. Megkérdezték Zeltől, hogy nem hallott az elmúlt időben valamilyen legendás kardról, amit Gourrynak megszerezhetnének.

„Hallottam egyről, de azt inkább nem ajánlanám. A kardnak véres múltja van, mert az eddigi összes tulajdonosai mind azon kard által halt meg." mondta Zel.

„Hát ezt azt hiszem kihagynám. Kinek kellene egy olyan kard, amit bármikor a saját szívedbe találhatsz." mondta Gourry, miközben végig futott a hideg a hátán.

A beszélgetések egész úton folytatódtak. Késő délutánra kiértek az erdőből és látták a vulkánt, amiről Zelgadis beszélt. A tetején látni lehetett, hogy izzott, szájából forró kőzetet köpött, mely lehullva csak a hegy aljában talált nyugalmat. Mire a vulkán lábához értek Nap már újból lemenőbe volt, ezért úgy gondolták, hogy csak holnap fogják megmászni a hegyet.

Reggel korán keltek és nekivágtak a lejtőnek. Ahogy egyre közelebb jutottak a kráterhez, a levegő egyre jobban izzott. A kövek is egyre gyakrabban jöttek feléjük. Amelia és Zelgadis védőfalat emeltek, hogy védjék magukat, úgy haladtak a céljuk felé.

Mikor felértek alig láttak valamit a gázoktól és a láva forróságától. „Zelgadis úrfi! Biztos, hogy jó helyen vagyunk?" kérdezte Amelia.

„A könyvekben ez és még egy a kontinens egy távoli pontján lévő vulkánt említett, ahol ez a virág megtalálható, nagyon remélem, hogy nem kell odamennem." mondta a mágus. A vulkán szájához lépett és ott nézett körül. „Megtaláltam. A kráter másik felén van egy belső sziklán. Majd én érte megyek, ti maradjatok itt."

„Héé Zel! Nem az volt, hogy együtt csináljuk végig?" kiáltott rá Lina.

„A láva nem árt a bőrömnek. Ha nem ér közvetlenül nagy mennyiség hozzám, nem lesz baj. Viszont ti nem mondhatjátok magatokat ilyen szerencsésnek. Egy perc és itt vagyok." azzal kilépett a közös pajzs alól és csak maga mögött hagyva a többieket a démoni sebességével átment a túloldalra, majd pajzsot emelve maga köré leereszkedett és letépett egy virágot. Visszaért a többiekhez, majd varázslattal lefagyasztotta a liliomot. „Rendben. Itt végeztünk, mehetünk."

„Ennyi volt?? Azt hittem, hogy nagyobb durranás lesz!! Semmi, ami megakadályozná, hogy megszerezzük, vagy nem nyel el minket a vulkán??" kérdezte a boszorka.

Zel felhúzta a szemöldökét „Ne mond, hogy csak azért jöttél el, hogy valamilyen veszélybe kerüljél?" sóhajtott egyet „Nem gondolod, hogy az egyszerű embereknek szinte lehetetlen ide feljutniuk? Ez itt a külső világ. Ezt a virágot másoknak elég nehéz lenne megszerezni."

„De, de... akkor is... csak ENNYI??" a sámán csak biccentett egyet. Lina a kezét a fejéhez tette, sóhajtott egy nagyot, hogy lenyugodjon és folytatta „Oké, értem. Akkor induljunk. Nem mintha nem élvezném a meleget de már ragad a hajam a hamutól. Keressünk egy közeli várost és szálljunk meg. Mindannyiunkra ráférne egy jó kis fürdő." szólt Lina. A többiek rábólintottak és követték a vezetőjüket.

Sajnos aznap estére nem érkeztek városba ezért a szabadban kellett aludniuk. Egy kényelmetlen éjszaka és egy egész napos gyaloglás után végül találtak egy kisebb várost. Abban szerencsére két fogadó is volt úgyhogy még választásuk is volt. Egy kiadós vacsora után mindenki a szobájába ment és felkeresték az ottani fürdőt. Vagyis mindenki, kivétel Zelgadis. Ő a szobájában maradt későig, mert hát nem mert a nőibe, és a férfibe is elég furcsán mutatott volna. Mikor Amelia bekopogott hozzá, hogy most ők mennek aludni, sóhajtott nagyot és utána merészkedett be a nőibe. Miután gyorsan lefürdött még párat átkozódott, és lefeküdt aludni.


	6. Egy kis kikapcsolódás sosem árt

**5. fejezet: Egy kis kikapcsolódás sosem árt**

Másnap mind a négyen elindultak a hegy felé, ahol a gnóm lakott. Este felé újból sátrat vertek, megvacsoráztak és aludni mentek. Kivéve Zel. Mikor látta, hogy a többiek alszanak, fogta magát, egy kicsit messzebb ment a tábortól. Egy kisebb tisztásra kiért, kivonta a kardját és elkezdett gyakorolni. Emlékezve a régen tanult alapmozdulatokra újból suttogott a fegyver. Így gyakorolt fél órán keresztül, majd erősen lihegve leeresztette a kardot. „Hát... ez nem valami sok... többet kell gyakorolnom... ha azt akarom... hogy Lináék hasznomat tudják venni..." és újra nekikezdett.

Egyszer csak hallja, hogy a mögötte lévő bokrok mozognak. Azonnal megfordult és elkiáltotta magát „Ki van ott?! Gyere elő, ha nem akarod, hogy a kardomra tűzzelek."

„Hé Zel, nem kell egyszerre ilyen agresszívnak lenned. Csak én vagyok az." és az árnyékból kilépve meglátta Linát.

„Lina? Nem kellene neked most aludnod?" nézett rá csodálkozva.

„Én is kérdezhetném ugyanezt tőled. Mit csinálsz itt?" húzta fel a szemöldökét.

Zelgadis lehajtotta a fejét és így szólt „Így elég hasztalannak érzem magam, ezért próbálom legalább a kardforgatói képességeimet újra felépíteni, mivel nyilvánvaló, hogy varázsolni nem fogok tudni."

„Ühüm, értem. De Zel nem vagy haszontalan, csak hát egy gyengébb korszakban vagy. Ha ennek vége, akkor ugyanaz az önfejű, hidegvérű, szívtelen kardforgató leszel, akit mi mindannyian ismerünk." a szórakozottságot hallani lehetett a hangján.

„Köszönöm a bókot!" mondta egy kicsit bosszúsan.

„Jajj, ne légy már ilyen. Csak egy kicsit oldani akartam a hangulatot."

A mágus sóhajtott egy nagyot „Tudom, de mostanság tényleg nem vagyok jó partner a humorizálásban. Eddig sem voltam, de most minden csak rosszabb."

„Figyelj Zel. Mi mind melletted állunk, nem számít hogy ember vagy kiméra vagy, vagy hogy nő vagy férfi. Számíthatsz ránk, mert mi is számíthatunk rád. Na gyere, holnap korán kelünk. Ideje aludni." azzal megfordult és elindult a tábor felé, de megfordult „Ja és ha kell segítség a gyakorlásban nyugodtan szóljál. Bármelyikünknek." kacsintott egyet és újra megindult.

Zelgadis meglepődve nézett, ahogy Lina lassan eltűnt a bokrokban. Megrázta a fejét és ő is visszagyalogolt, majd lefeküdt a hálózsákjába és elaludt.

Reggel folytatták az útjukat. Pár napja zavartalanul haladtak a céljuk felé. Ez idő alatt Lina esténként segített Zelgadisnak a gyakorlásban, aki szerencsésnek tartotta magát, hogy van ki tanítja. A harmadik nap alkonyán elérkeztek egy városba. Éppen ünnepséget tartottak, annak emlékére, hogy valamilyen hős 269 éve megmentette a települést a teljes megsemmisüléstől.

„Azt javaslom, hogy mindenkire ráfér egy kis lazítás. Maradjunk itt az éjjelre és szórakozzunk egy kicsi." Lina szemei csillagokat szórtak és hasonló helyzetbe állt, ahogy Amelia szokott a beszédeinél. Széles terpeszben, mikor egy muskétás döf egyet, csak most a kard helyett a mutatóujj állt rendületlenül felfelé „Biztos rengeteg kis bódé van ahol a legváltozatosabb finomságok várnak arra, hogy megkóstoljam őket."

„Igen Lina kisasszony, ezt nem hagyhatjuk ki! Az igazság harcosainak és szüksége van az élet adta lehetőségeinek a kihasználása, hogy tudja miért is harcol fáradhatatlanul minden nap." kiáltotta Amelia Lina mellé állva és ugyanazt a pózt felvéve.

„HMMMH Kaja!!" mondta Gourry, a hasát simogatva.

Zel sóhajtott egy nagyot „Reménytelek vagytok. Akkor keressünk egy fogadót ahol megállunk, és úgy jöjjünk vissza." a többiek rábólintottak. Kis idő alatt megtalálták a egy szálláshelyre, amely szerencséjükre elég olcsó volt. Nem volt annyira közel az utcabálhoz, de nem volt túl távol sem. Lepakolták a cuccaikat, rázárták ajtóikat és gyorsan indultak is vissza az ünnepélyre.

Amelia, Lina és Gourry megszállták az árusokat, mindent „megkóstoltak" közben a már a nő Zelgadis figyelte, hogy milyen más csecse-becséket lehetett még kapni, közben egy kandírozott almát evett. Mikor a lányok végeztek a habzsolással csatlakoztak Zelhez. A standok tele voltak giccses szuvenírekkel, nem volt egy sem, amelynek igazán értéket adtak volna. Az utcában lévő üzletek is mind nyitva voltak ezért ott próbálta meg valamilyen érdekesebb tárgy után nézni.

Egyszer csak egy bizonyos üzlet közelébe értek. „Szép hölgyeknek, szép ruhák! Bálra, otthonra, piacra, útra! Tessék csak tessék! Selyem, bársony, gyapjú, mutassa meg milyen karcsú!" kiáltotta az eladó kis inasa.

A két boszorkány rápillantott Zelgadisra, sunyin összenéztek, biccentettek egy nagyot, és nagy vigyorral megfogták újdonsült női társuk karját egy-egy oldalon és az üzlet felé rángatták. „Ameelia, Linaa mit csináltok?! Hova viszek??"

„Itt az ideje, hogy éjjelente is valamilyen normális ruhába legyél. Borzalmasan állnak rajtad ezek a mostaniak!"

„Lina kisasszonynak teljesen igaza van Zelgadis kisasszony. Bár esténként főként a táborban vagyunk, de akkor is a korunk béli fiatal lányoknak ügyelni kell a kinézetükre! Mit mondanak a férfiak, ha így pillantanak meg?" és megálltak az üzlet előtt.

„Egy apró részletet kifelejtettek... én FÉRFI vagyok!! Nem akarok senkinek sem tetszeni, sem pénzt kiadna ilyen felesleges dolgokra." mondta a végét teljesen közönyösen.

Erre Amelia felnézett rá nagy, szomorú, könnyel teli szemeivel „De Zelgadis úrfi! Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Olyan igazságtalan vagy! A ruhák soha sem felesleges dolgok. És mi Lina kisasszonnyal csak azt akarjuk, hogy este is könnyen tudjál mozogni és jól érezd magad a bőrödben."

Zel vett egy nagy levegőt, és megadta magát, vállat rántott „Talán egy új ruha nem árt, ha úgy döntünk, hogy éjjel utazunk."

„Tudtam Zel, hogy te is a helyes oldalról nézed a dolgokat!" mondta Lina, újból megfogva a kezét magával húzva, őket követte Amelia most már boldog, csillogó szemekkel.

A lányok egymás után kapkodták a ruhákat és dobálták be Zelnek az öltöző kabinba, míg ő a ruhák mennyiségének növekedésével egyenesen arányosan egyre idegesebb lett. Egyre csak morgott és magának panaszkodott „Kellett nekem beleegyeznem... reggelig ezek között a göncök között kell sínylődnöm... elosonni sem tudok, mert Lina biztos meglát és visszaránt vagy Fireball-ozik... Amelia pedig felteszi a megbántott kislány arcot... utána meg egész nap hallgathatom, hogy mekkora egy bunkó vagyok..."

„Mondtál valamit Zelgadis kisasszony?" kérdezte Amelia

„Eeee.. i-igen, ez a szoknya egy kicsit túl nagy, visszaadom, ha nem gond." mondta zavartan és nyújtott ki egy ruhadarabot amit éppen akkor akart felpróbálni.

„Rendben, hozok egy mérettel kisebbet, egy pillanat!" lelkesedés még a paraván mögül is sugárzott a hercegkisasszonyról.

„Hehe... köszönöm... _jobb ha befogom a számat, mert nagyon pórul járhatok._"

Három órába beletelt, de megtalálták Zelgadisnak a két „legtökéletesebb" ruhát és a hozzájuk passzoló kiegészítőket. Mindkét lány úgy gondolta, hogy érdemes két fajta ruhát venni. Egyet, ha a városban jár, egyet pedig, amibe utazik.

Az első ruha egy egyszerű ruha volt. Élénk sárga színe illett Zel sötét hajához, a szoknya vége enyhén a térd alatt voltak, így látni lehetett a sötétbordó topánkákat. A derekát ugyanolyan színű öv volt, és ugyanolyan színű selyem a hajában és nyaklánc a nyakán tette teljessé a képet. A ruha rövid ujjú volt, a V alakú (,nem túl mély) kivágás szépen kiemelte a felsőteste vonalait. A szoknya fodra finoman hullámoztak minden mozdulatra.

A másik ruhadarab szabásában hasonlított a Lina ruhájához. Sötétkék volt az egész ruha, a nadrág szára eltűnt a bézses, enyhén magasított csizmákban, a combjáig, amíg látni lehetett pedig teljesen passzentos volt. Combközéptől felfelé a felsőt lehetett látni. Hosszú ujjú garbó, mely lazábban lógott a nyakánál, mint a régi így néha néha kivillanhatott viselője kecses vállának felső része. Az övrész szintén a csizma színét követte, ahogy a köpeny is. Zelgadis mondta, hogy ennyi erővel a régi köpeny is jó lett volna de Amelia ragaszkodott ehhez. Az újnak nem volt második rétege, se csuklyája, a két végét egy ezüst kapocs tartotta össze, melynek formája hasonlított egy margarétára, melynek közepén egy vörös kő ékeskedett.

A lányok RAGASZKODTAK, hogy ma este a Zel a szoknyát viselje. Mit is tehetett volna, ha nem akarta megismerni az „igazság öklét" vagy éppen Lina egyik „figyelmeztető varázsigéjét"? Egy nagyot sóhajtott, majd kilépett a tömegbe. Egyik kezében az új, a másikban a régi utazóruhája egy-egy táskában. A lányok újra megragadták hátulról és a központi helyre cipelték, pontosabban a tánctérhez közel.

„Na most szórakozni fogunk!" mondta Lina, szinte parancsolóan.

„Nem kellene inkább Gourry után nézni? Ha ő nem is aggódik, mert még mindig eszik, vagy ki tudja milyen bajba kerülhetett." Zel kétségbe esetten próbált messzebb kerülni a helytől, de Lina megfogta és ördögi mosollyal így szólt.

„Majd Amelia elmegy és idehozza, mi pedig táncolunk egy jót. Add oda azokat a táskákat, majd én vigyázok rájuk! Már látok is pár szempárt, akik szívesen felkérnének." közben a fekete hajú lány bólintott és eltűnt.

„Lina, nem vagyok hajlandó erre. Beleegyeztem, hogy felöltöztessetek, de NEM fogok itt vadidegen FÉRFIAKKAL táncolni!!" kiáltotta dühösen.

„Ugyan már! Ne légy ilyen ünneprontó! Zel szocializálódj egy kicsit! Eddig mindig kifogásoltad, hogy a kiméra formád miatt félnek tőled az emberek. Most itt a lehetőség! Nem barátokat keresel, csak egy kicsit jól érzed magad, azt hogy kivel, azzal most ne törődj! " oktatta ki a boszorka a sámánt.

Zel megint elkezdett magában morogni, de félbeszakadt, mikor egy mély férfihangot hallott maga mögül. „Elnézést ifjú hölgy. Felkérhetném egy a táncra?" Mielőtt megfordult, látta Lina macska szerű, széles mosolyát, közben magára erőszakolt egyet, ahogy fordult.

Az alak akire nézett egy magas, rövid fekete hajú, zöld szemű férfi volt, aki akkora volt körülbelül, mint Gourry. A ruháján látni lehetett, hogy egy középosztálybeli nemes volt. „Umm... sajn..." szakította félbe Lina.

„Hát persze! Szívesen elfogadja a felkérést!" azzal meg is lökte Zelt, éppen az ifjú karjaiba.

Zelt a tánctérre vezette és elkezdtek táncolni. Lina látta, hogy az nemes és a sámán néhány szót váltanak, közben Zelgadis elpirul. _„Tudtam, hogy ragadni fognak rá ebben a ruhában."_ gondolta elégedetten. Majd azt is látta, hogy még az adott táncnak vége sem lett, egy másik ifjú kérte a fekete hajút, hogy adja át partnerét, amit bár látni lehetett, hogy nem szívesen tette, de hát a protokollt betartotta és átengedte a nőt. Majd újabb és újabb férfi kérte el Zelgadist az aktuális férfitől. Lina sóhajtott egyet, és mosolygott _„Azt hiszem kicsit irigy vagyok Zelre. Le sem tudja vakarni a kérőket."_ kuncogott magában.

„Lina kisasszony! Itt van Gourry úrfi!" nézett a hang irányába és látta Ameliát integetni.

„Mi tartott eddig? Hol bujkáltál Gourry eddig?" vonta kérdőre szőke társukat a boszorka.

„Háát, az egyik standnál leültem és a tulajjal beszélgettem." vakarta a fejét Gourry.

„Beszélgettél? Miről? Csak nem, hogyan milyen előnyei vannak medúzakosztümöt viselni?" mondta vigyorogva Lina.

„DE!" 'DURR' Lina és Amelia a földre zuhant „Honnan jöttél rá?"

„Mindegy Gourry..." tápászkodott fel.

„Lina kisasszony? Hol van Zelgadis kisasszony?" kérdezett Amelia. Lina önelégült mosollyal a tánctér felé mutatott. „Hát nem látjátok? Ott a tömeg közepén a sok férfivel a nyakán."

A másik kettő követte, amerre az ujj mutatott és leesett az álluk. A sok táncos között meglátták a Zelgadist, ahogy egy jóképű férfival táncolt. Majd látták, hogy egy másik váltja le, két percre rá pedig egy újabb. „Mennyi ideje megy ez?" kérdezte Amelia csodálkozva.

„Úgy fél órája. Miután elmentél pár percre rá, jött egy és elment vele. Azóta folyamatosan táncoltatják." válaszolt Lina.

Aztán a zene megállt, hogy a zenekar szünetet tartson. Zelgadis meghajolt az utolsó táncosnak. Az ifjú mondott valamit, de a sámán rázta a fejét egy nemmel, majd elindult a társai felé. Ahogy közeledett a szemei egyre sötétebbek lettek, körülötte izzott a levegő. A három barátja próbált hátrálni tőle, de sajnos a tömeg miatt nem igazán jutottak odébb. Mikor odaért megszólalt, hangja befagyaszthatta volna akár a poklot is olyan hűvös volt „Lina... mit is gondoltál amikor annak az alaknak a karjaiba löktél? Válaszolj, de jól válaszd meg a szavaidat."

Lina nyelt egy nagyot és zavarodottan nevetett „Hehe én... én csak gondoltam... hogy jól esne egy kis társaság... azt..." nyelt újból „azt.. hittem, hogy jól érzed magad... hiszen egész végig mo-mosolyogtál..."

„Szóval mosolyogtam..." a többiek továbbra is próbáltak menekülni de nem sikerült nekik „az elmúlt fél órában azt kellett hallgatnom, hogy 'még soha nem láttam erre, a közeli faluból jött' meg, hogy 'tudta, hogy csodálatos szemei vannak' és ne felejtsük azt, hogy 'ha esetleg van kedve, jövő héten ellátogathat a birtokomra' és persze a kedvencem 'amikor megláttam önt rájöttem, hogy van szerelem első látásra'..." mérgesen kiáltott tovább „Szerinted ha folyton ezt hallgatva JÓL éreztem magam??"

„Izé... hehe... én nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire erőszakosak lesznek..." próbálta magát menteni a vörös hajú lány.

Zel vett egy mély levegőt, majd kifújta, hogy lenyugodjon, kevés sikerrel „Most menjünk innen. Ha valamelyikőtöket meghallom tiltakozni, azt megölöm. Már érzem a szemeket a hátamon, várják, hogy újból elkezdődjön a zene. Ha még egyszer táncolnom kell akkor is megölök valakit." azzal megindult a szálláshelyük felé, a társai pedig követték. Az út a fogadóig csendben telt el. Mindenki a szobájába indult, amikor Zel odaszólt Linának. „Bocsánat a kirohanásomért, túlreagáltam. De kérlek többet ne csinálj ilyet."

„Umm... mondjuk azt, hogy mindketten hibáztunk és felejtsük el az egészet, oké?" a boszorkány egy biccentést kapott Zeltől, mielőtt belépett mindegyik a saját szobájába.

xxx

**Lyany: **itt nagy gondba voltam az elején. Ha most kimegy Zel sétálni eldől minden, hogy kiket választok ki párnak, és kizárok egy számomra nagyon kedves karaktert a szerelmek sorából. De hát kompromisszumot kellett kötnöm magammal. Remélem nem rontom el a történetet ezzel. Ha most csak elaludna kedvenc hősöm, akkor még húzhatnám az agyam, hogy ki legyen, de most minek? És valószínű, hogy egyre többet lesz OOC benne. De HÉ.. te nem zavarodnál össze, ha egyik napról a másikra a másik nem táborát kellene erősítened?

Tudom... már megint túl sokat beszélek. Nemhogy befejezném a következő részt és kidobnám ide.

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki végigszenvedi Zelgadissal ezt a kalandot!


	7. A vándor

**6. fejezet: A vándor**

Mikor Zel a becsukta ajtót, levette a cipőjét és a ruháját és összeesett az ágyon. „Ez sok volt. Hogy történhetett már megint ez velem? L-sama tényleg nagyon utálhat." felkelt az ágyról, megmosakodott, belebújt a pizsamájába ágyba feküdt. _„Nem mondom, hogy aaannyira borzasztó volt, de nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire tetszem így a férfiaknak"_ közben a kezére nézett, majd letette maga mellé _„ Részben igaza volt Linának... tényleg voltak percek, amikor jó volt mindent elfelejteni és csak a ritmusra figyelni, de az a sok kretén... meg hát mind mégis csak férfi volt... és halandó..."_ az arcához emelte egyik kezét _„Hihetetlen... Most tényleg fontolgatni akartam, hogy nő akarok lenni? Eddig a nőknél nem értem el túl nagy fejlődést. De csak az elátkozott testem miatt... de így csak a férfiak fognak közelíteni hozzám... ááá sikítani tudnék... átkozott Diera, átkozott Rezo..." _ezeken tűnődött Zel, míg megunta, hogy nem jön álom a szemére, felöltözött a sárga ruhájába és elhagyta a szobáját s kiment az utcára levegőzni.

Mivel a fogadó messzebb volt az ünnepség központjától, a korai órákban már nem voltak olyan sokan a város azon részén, ahol ő sétált elveszve a gondolataiban, amik a szobában is gyötörték. Egy idő után látta, hogy, már túl messze jár a fogadótól ezért szapora léptekben indult vissza. _„Még csak az hiányozna, hogy Napkeltekor a ruha szétszakadjon rajtam. Lina és Amelia meg is sütne reggelire."_ Ahogy gyalogolt nem vette észre, hogy három villogó szempár őt figyeli.

„ Héé kis tündérbogár! Mit keresel ilyen későn egy ilyen elhagyatott helyen?" szólt a hang mögötte. Zel megfordult és előtte állt egy sötét idegen, szakadt ruházata és lanyha mozgása alapján látni lehetett, hogy valamilyen csavargó. De mielőtt jobban szemügyre vehette volna, két másik férfi ragadta meg a két karját és szorították a legközelebbi sikátor falának. „Hol a pénzed kislány? Tudod én és a haverjaim nagyon megszomjaztunk, és úgy gondoltuk, hogy te szívesen meghívnál minket."

A sámán próbált szabadulni a rablók karjaiból, sikertelenül „Nincs nálam egy lyukas garas sem, úgyhogy el is ereszthettek!" mondta vicsorogva.

„Háát, tudod tündérbogár éhesek is vagyunk" és azzal Zel combján végighúzta a kezét, hogy közben a szoknya is vele együtt csúszott felfelé. Próbálta a lábával megrúgni a férfit túl közel volt így nem tudta ellökni magától.

Zel becsukta egy pillanatra a szemeit kínjában „_Most mindent megadnék, hogy újra kiméra lehessek._ Eressz el te perverz vadbarom, vagy..."

„Vagy?" szakította félbe a támadó „Te kevés vagy hármunkhoz egyedül cica. Nézz körül, nincs itt senk..." Zelgadis szemei megteltek a férfi vérével. Mikor ki tudta nyitni újra, látta, hogy a támadó hassal a földön fekszik, a koponyája hátsó részén pedig egy lyuk tátong. Majd tudatában lett annak is, hogy már senki nem nyomja neki a falnak. Elnézett a két oldalára és látta, hogy a másik két rabló lassan csúszik le a járdára, vörös csíkot húzva a falon.

Egy fehér kendőt tartott valaki feléje és a megmentő megszólalt „Vegye el hölgyem nyugodtan." Zel hallgatott a tenor hangra és letörölte arcát, közben az idegen folytatta „Nem szabadna ilyen késői órákban kimászkálnia. Ha most nem lettem volna itt, ez a csőcselék jól helyben hagyta volna."

Zel morgott magában, hogy hagyja, hogy egy másik férfi kioktassa. Egy hónappal ezelőtt a puszta látványától is elrohantak volna ezek a rablók, csak most ilyen szerencsétlen. Végzett a törölközéssel és visszanyújtott a kendőt. Fejét a földre hajtva formálisan válaszolt az idegennek a szokásos hűvös hangján „Köszönöm a segítségét uram. Igyekszem többé elkerülni a bajt."

Egy kezet látott „Jöjjön, hazakísérem. Így biztos, hogy épségben visszaér." Ekkor Zel felnézett. A férfi egy fejjel volt magasabb nála, izmos alkatú és jó kiállású, mint egy harcos. Ruházata a föld színeit tükrözte, mint egy vándornak. A cipője és nadrágja sötétbarna, míg a felsőrésze egy mélyzöld garbó. A köpenye is barna volt csak néhány árnyalattal világosabb a többi ruhájánál, melyet egy ezüstlánc fogott össze. Az idegen arca barátságos volt, könnyed mosollyal az arcán várta a mágus válaszát. Szemei vörösen csillogtak az éjjeli fényekben; rövid, borzos, fekete hajának tincsei játékosan mozogtak az enyhe szellőben.

Zel habozva elfogadta a felkérést „_Egy kis szerepjáték sosem árt._ Köszönöm az ajánlatát, a közeli fogadóban szálltam meg az utazótársaimmal."

„Értettem. Vezessen oda." ahogy a főutca fényei jobban megvilágították az idegent, a sámán észrevette, hogy a férfi fekete hajának van egy zöldes árnyalata, és azt is, hogy a vállán egy apró sárgarigó ült. Egy kicsit rácsodálkozott, amikor közvetlenül a szemébe nézett, de megrántotta a vállát és tovább haladott a fogadó felé. Mikor a bejárattól már nem voltak messze Zelgadis megállt és így szólt.

„Köszönöm, még egyszer, hogy eddig elkísért, innen már a szobámba találok egyedül is. További jó éjszakát." azzal megfordult, és elindult a bejárat felé. Illetve indult volna, ha egy kéz vissza nem fogja. Mérgesen megfordult és kiabálni kezdett „Mit képzel maga? Csak azért mert megmentett, nem..."

„Hadd segítsek önnek..." szakította őt félbe. Zel annyira ledöbbent, hogy hirtelen elállt a szava „Tudom, hogy el van átkozva, Kai a madaram mondta. Segíteni szeretnék, hogy visszakaphassa a régi életét, addig is én védelmezném a bajtól."

Zel újból nem tudott mit mondani „_Ez az alak... hihetetlen! Most látott először és nemcsak, hogy tudja, hogy varázslat van rajtam, de még segíteni is akar... vajon mit akarhat valójában?_" Pár perc múlva eléggé összeszedte magát, hogy tisztán lássa a helyzetet „_Teljesen mindegy. Még csak ez kell. Még egy testőr a csapatba. _Köszönöm, de a társaim elég erősek, hogy megvédjenek ha szükséges."

„Ahogy ma este is? Ne haragudjon de ezt nem engedhetem. Pirkadatkor itt fogok várni önre." majd újra megfogta Zelgadis kezét, letérdelt, és megcsókolta azt. „ A nevem Dante Fortis. Örülök, hogy megismerhetem."

Zel a kézcsók közben tekerte a fejét, de a vándor nem látta „Öööö... Zel... Zelgadis Greywords. Részemről a szerencse." egy lehelet gúnnyal, amit Dante nem érzékelt.

A férfi felállt „Akkor itt várom magát. További jó estét. Viszlát."

„Viszlát." válaszolt a sámán, és sarkon fordult a fogadó felé, a vándor pedig elindult abba az irányba, ahonnan jöttek.

Zel is belépett a fogadóba önelégült mosoly az arcán. „Idióta. Reggel úgy sem fog felismerni. Az orra előtt fogok elmenni, miközben ő egy gyenge nőt vár majd az ajtóba." felment a szobájába, gyorsan átöltözött és azzal a lendülettel el is aludt.

Senki nem látta, hogy a fogadóhoz közeli fán egy lila hajú, vigyorgó pap állt. „Zelgadis csak nem megcsalsz? Biztos voltam benne, hogy Dante valahogyan Linácskáék kis csapatához fog csapódni." a mosolya kiszélesedett „Ez mindenképpen érdekes lesz." majd eltűnt az éjszakába.

Dante haladt vissza a saját szállására, gondolatai viszont teljesen más irányban vándoroltak „Kai... mi a véleményed róla?" kis csend után szólt „Ne gyere ezzel az asztrális test dologgal most! Már mondtad, hogy nem tiszta ember... igazán különleges. Láttad? Egy pillanatra se rezzent meg a csavargóktól. Olyan gyengének néz ki de érzem benne az erőt a te segítséged nélkül is. És azok az azúrkék szemek... el lehet veszni bennük." A vándor megállt és az égre nézett merengőn. Egy erős szél belekapott a köpenyébe és hordozójára tekerte, haját pedig a szemébe fújta, de ábrándos mosolyát így sem tudta eltakarni semmi. Majd újra megindult.

Elért a fogadóba, felment a szobájába, átöltözött és az ágyra dőlt. A sárgarigó az ágy támlájáról nézte gazdáját „Nem tudom mi ragadott meg benne... talán, hogy olyan félelemtől mentesnek mutatta magát vagy, hogy nem adja olyan könnyen meg magát nekem, csak azért meg megmentettem. De lehet, hogy csak szeme vagy a haja színe vagy az illata." felnézett a plafonra és elmosolyodott „Zelgadis... örülök a szerencsémnek." majd becsukta a szemeit de keveset tudott csak aludni, gondolva, hogy reggel találkozik lánnyal.

Másnap reggel Lináék egy egyszerűbb reggeli után megbeszélték, hogy tovább merre fognak haladni. Zel elmagyarázta az útvonalat a többiek pedig figyeltek.

„Mindenki készen áll? Hát akkor indulás! Vár ránk egy ronda gnóm, hogy hajat vágjunk neki!" kiáltott Lina.

„Igen! Az igazság nevében megszerezzük a hajszálat, hogy küldetésünk sikerrel járjon." lelkesedett Amelia.

„Te Zel? Nem gondolod, hogy a szokásosnál is lelkesebbek a lányok?" súgta Gourry a mágusnak, aki két vállvonással fejezte ki tudatlanságát.

„Gondolom a sok cukor, amit tegnap megettek még hatással van rájuk." válaszolt halkan a sámán.

„Jó reggelt Lina! Jó újra látni titeket." szólt egy hang a boszorka háta mögül.

„Xellos... téged is látni néha? Hol voltál eddig?" kérdezte.

„Hát Lina, az sajnos titok!" válaszolta széles vigyorral.

„Gondolhattam volna." mondta morogva.

„De jó hír az, hogy egy ideig veletek fogok tartani. Mindig is érdekes volt a társaságotokban utazni."

„Micsoda boldogság..." jött egy gúnyos hang az asztal túloldaláról.

„Örülök, hogy egy véleményen vagy velem Zelgadis. Legalább alkalmam lesz megismerni egy teljesen új oldaladat." fordult a sámánhoz.

„Ne számíts rá." mondta teljes közönnyel.

„Szóval beismered, hogy tényleg van egy másik oldalad? Kíváncsi vagyok az is ennyire antiszociális, mint a mostani." tűnődött magában.

„Grr..." morgott Zel.

„Elég legyen ebből! Útközben majd eleget szócsatázhattok, de most induljuk!" szakította félbe a beszélgetést Lina.

„Csak tartsátok tőlem távol ezt a idegesítő Mazokut." tette a kezét a fejéhez Zel, felállt és elindult a kijárat felé, a többiek pedig követték.

Hőseink kiléptek az utcára és elindultak a városból. Zel mielőtt a fogadótól messzebb juthatott volna enyhe nyomást érzett a jobb vállán. Odanézett csodálkozva és látta, hogy egy ismerős madár van a rajta, és hallott egy hangot oldalról. „Kai hát megtaláltad! Kisasszony csak nem nélkülem akart tovább menni?" Zelgadis megfordult és a sárgarigó visszatért gazdájához.

„Ezt nem hiszem el! Az az állat felismert!!" és megpillantotta tegnapi megmentőjét, aki feléje futott. „_Ez egyszerűen nem az én évem. És az az érzésem ennél csak rosszabb lesz minden._" ahogy egyre jobban belegondolt, egyre idegesebb és mérgesebb lett.

„Zelgadis úrfi ismered ezt az embert?" kérdezte Amelia. Közben Xellos mosolya kiszélesedett. Az idegen beérte őket, megfogta a sámán kezét és a szemébe nézett.

„Ne félje kisasszony visszakapja a régi önmagát, erre esküszöm. Mindenben bajtól megóvom, minden szörnytől megvédem utolsó leheletemig." szónokolt a vándor.

„Zel elmagyaráznád, hogy mi folyik itt??" kérdezte türelmetlenül Lina a kezét csípőre téve.

„A srác azt hiszi, hogy nő vagy. Miért?" Gourry tette fel a következőt.

„Rendben szépfiú, ki vagy te? Mit akarsz a társunktól? Honnan veszed, hogy nő?" Lina folytatta a számonkérést.

„Ááá... szóval önök azok, akik cserben hagyták ahogy ön mondja a 'társukat' éjjel, hogy megtámadják?" mondta gúnyosan Dante, nem törődve a formaságokkal a többiekkel szembe.

Lina elveszítette a türelmét és ordítani kezdett „Hogy érted, hogy cserben hagytuk? Zel mit kerestél este az utcán??"

„Nem gondolja, hogy nem őt kellene hibáztatnia a maguk kudarca miatt?" szólt a vándor újra.

„Mi sosem hagynánk cserbe Zelgadis úrfit! Az igazság harcosai mindig egymás mellett állnak!" kapcsolódott be Amelia.

„Xellos szerinted nem kellene leállítani őket?" kérdezte Gourry a Mazokuhoz fordulva.

„Ha óhajtod nyugodtan megpróbálhatod, de én nem javaslom." gesztikulált feléjük.

„De hát ha így folytatták, a városból por és hamu marad... már megint."

„Fireball!!" hangzott Linától. „Ezt kapod, ha rágalmazni mered a varázslók legjobbját, a csodálatos Lina Inverse-t!"

„Már késő..." mondta a szőke ifjú.

„Héé nem ér védekezni!!" kiáltott újra a lány.

„Legalább nekem is lesz egy kiadós reggelim." válaszolt boldogan a pap.

Zelgadis türelme pedig csak egyre fogyott. Előtte a két boszorka verekedett az idegennel kinek a madara most fenn repkedett biztonságos távolságban, mögötte Gourry és Xellos pedig a reggelikről kezdtek el beszélni. Ökölbe szorította maga mellett a kezeit és „CSEND LEGYEN!!" és utána csak a szél hangját lehetett hallani.

Sóhajtott egy nagyot , és kifejtette a helyzetet „Tegnap este később kimentem kiszellőztetni a fejemet. Visszafelé megtámadtak és ő megmentett. Lányok, fiúk hadd mutassam be Dante Fortist, a sárgarigó az égen pedig Kai. Mikor visszakísért észlelte, hogy el vagyok átkozva és a fejébe vette, hogy segít. Itt van egy kis félre értés. Dante... bár embernek születtem, már jó pár éve kiméra vagyok, de mindig is férfi voltam. Amit este láttál az egy újabb átok, amit most próbálok feloldani. Oké? Ha most mindent tisztáztunk, mehetünk."

„De akkor, nem vagy egy ifjú hölgy átok alatt?" kétségbeesetten kérdezte a vándor. Majd sóhajtott egyet _„Akkor sablonszöveg biztos nem hat rá."_ elmosolyodott _„De mit is várhattam volna egy ilyen egyedülálló szépségtől? Talán van módja, hogy mégis velem tartson... Tényleg szeretném... A francba még férfi kiméraként is elragadó..."_

„Nem, úgyhogy nincs szükségem a segítségedre, amint látod." mondta közönyösen.

„Nem. Ezzel nem értek egyet, bár kicsit elszomorít, hogy nem egy nőt kell megmentenem, akkor is, amit megígértem nem szegem meg. Segíteni fogok az útján, míg erőmből telik. _Ha jelenleg mást nem is tehetek._" adta hozzá Dante.

„De jó. Még egy idióta." morogta magának Lina.

„Tedd azt, amit akarsz, csak ne akadályozz a célomban, mert azt megbánod. És hagyd a formaságokat, idegesít." mondta változatlan hangszínnel a sámán. A férfi biccentett „Most induljunk, majd a többiekkel útközben megismerkedel." azzal elindultak abba az irányba, amely a kisebb csata miatt félbeszakadt.

xxx

xxx

**Lyany**: Íme az eredménye annak, amit már előre vetítettem az előző írói lábjegyzetemben (ha mondhatom így). Nem tudom, de nekem valahogy tetszik Dante... kicsit irigy is vagyok Zelre. Ez a rész azt hiszem egy kicsit rövidebb a többinél. A következő rész is félkész, csak még nem tudom mikor teszem fel. Ott sok minden kiderül a új fiúról.


	8. Az elfeledett birodalom

**Lyany:** Nemrég vettem észre, hogy a csillagok, amiket az egyes jelenetek közé tettem eltűnnek, ha felteszem a netre. Kicseréltem, így remélem már látható lesz.

xxx

xxx

**7. fejezet: Az elfeledett birodalom**

Lassacskán elhagyták a várost, és annak pezsgő zaját. Közben mindenki bemutatkozott Danténak, aki egészen a közeli erdőségig kedvesnek mutatkozott. Mikor viszont elérték az első fákat, kivonta kardját. „Szörnyeteg! Mérkőzz meg velem! Őket becsaphatod de én átlátok hamis testeden!" szegezte fegyverét Xellosra, aki kinyitotta szemei és elmosolyodott.

„Hát Dante, ilyen sokáig tartott míg rájöttél, hogy mi vagyok?"

„Nem, csak nem akartam a városi népet veszélyeztetni, de Kai egyszerre figyelmeztetett. Itt már biztonságosan megölhetlek." mondta veszélyes szikrával a szemében.

Lina a két fél közé állt „Héé, addig senki nem öl meg senkit, míg nem tisztázzuk, hogy mi az oka."

„Ez a lény nem ember! Egy mocskos Mazoku, aki mindenkit megtévesztve jár köztünk. Titeket kihasználva keresi a világ pusztulását, engedj oda, hadd csapjam le a fejét!" mondta vicsorogva.

„Nyugalom Dante. Tudjuk, hogy Mazoku, de néha hasznunkra válik ezért megtűrjük mellettünk" Lina közölte.

„Linácska! Tényleg csak ennyit jelentek neked? Azt hittem, hogy ennyi idő után legalább barátnak neveznél." mondta sértődötten Xellos.

„Többet nem érdemelsz te fattyú!" kiáltott a harcos.

„Dante úrfi ez volt valami kedves." mondta Amelia

„Ami igaz, az igaz." mondta hűvösen Zelgadis. A pap erre megrándult.

„De Zelgadis úrfi! Tudjuk, hogy Xellos úrfi nem mindig becsületes, de sokszor megmentette az életünket! Igazságtalanság ezek után ilyen dolgokat mondani rá!!" mutogatott Zelre a hercegnő.

„Mindenki hallgasson! Ide figyelj Dante vagy megszokod Xellost, vagy menj utadra. Neki nem tudjuk megmondani, hogy mit tegyen így a döntés a te kezedben van."

„Egy feltétellel," ördögi vigyorral folytatta a vándor „ nem fogom megtámadni csak ha veszélyezteti az életeteket ha most megengeditek, hogy egy varázslatot kimondjak rá. Ígérem ez nem fogja megölni, sőt komoly sérülést sem fog okozni, csak... kisebbet."

Lina sóhajtott egyet „Ha Xellos beleegyezik, nem bánom."

„Hmm" a Mazoku a kezét az állához tette _„Tudom, hogy van benne valami turpisság. De mindenképpen velünk kell maradnia, hogy továbbra is meg tudjam figyelni. Mit is tehetne velem annyira rosszat?"_ sóhajtott egyet, széttárta a kezeit „Rendben. Elfogadom a feltételeket, ha Dante mesél egy kicsit magáról, hogy honnan jött és miért van itt."

„Megegyeztünk. Akkor ne is késlekedjünk. Lépjetek hátrébb, nem akarom, hogy mást is megsérüljön benne." azzal a férfi elkezdte morogni rég elfeledett nyelv, ősi varázslatát egyik kezében, a másikkal pedig megemelte kardját, majd elkiáltotta magát „Black Unicorn Web!" a kezében füst áradt szét, hogy senki nem látta pontosan, hogy mi történik míg kardja furcsa lángja eltalálta Xellost.

Mikor a füst felszállt Xellos ott állt sértetlenül. Illetve majdnem sértetlenül. A négy Slayers tag kimerevedett szemmel nézett a Mazokura, majd Lina, Amelia és Gourry a földre vetették magukat és röhögőgörcsükben fogták a hasukat. Zel és Dante pedig nagyon széles és nagyon ördögi mosollyal nézett hatodik társukra.

„Mi van?" kérdezte Xellos a szemöldökét felhúzva.

„Szép munka Dante. De nem kellene egy tükör, hogy megmutassad a vendégnek a végeredményt, ahogy ezt általában szokás?" kérdezte Zelgadis.

„Sajnos az nincs nálam, talán az egyik zsebében van egy. De a füsttel jól növeltem a sokk hatást nem?" válaszolta. Xellos megfogadva a 'tanácsot' elővett egy kis tükröt az oldaltáskájából.

„ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! Mit tettél velem te, te... LEKOPASZÍTOTTÁL??" ahol eddig Xellos lágy lila haja volt, nem volt más csak bőr. Szinte csillogott a kobakja a délelőtti napfényben. Nem volt frufru mi eltakarhatta volna szemét, vagy csikizhette volna a nyakát. Nem volt ott semmi, ami emlékeztethetett volna a régi hajkoronára.

„Ja és ne is próbálkozz a visszanövesztéssel. Ez a kard megköti az asztrális kivetítés azon részét, amit elátkoz. A hatás sajnos csak egy hétig tart ha az elátkozott lény továbbél, de addig is nincs haj, nincs fésű."

„Most én tépem ki a hajad tövestől ha most egyszerre nem adod vissza!" bár fenyegetőzött de inkább nyafogásnak hangzott.

„Akkor én sem teljesítem a megállapodásunk rám eső részét. Márpedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindennél jobban szeretném kiszedni információt tőlem. Én csak a hajadat kérem, olyan nagy ár ez?" kérdezte gúnyosan.

„Ezért még megfizetsz, de most életben hagylak." mondta halált ígérő tekintettel a Mazoku.

„Ugyan Xellos! Te megakarsz ismerkedni egy új oldalammal. Most nekem is van lehetőségem van a te másik oldalad megismerésére. Így igazságos nem?" mondta Zelgadis önelégült vigyorral az arcán.

„Nem is tudtam Zelgadis, hogy vonzódsz a tar férfiakhoz. Akkor már előbb levágattam volna." tért vissza Xellos humora kicsit.

„Lehet, de neked valahogy nem áll jól. Jobb lenne, ha visszanövesztenéd. Ja elfelejtettem, hogy nem tudod." vigyorgott Zel.

A Mazuko próbálta lenyelni a békát, biggyesztette a száját és nem szólt semmit. Erre az időre a többiek visszatértek a transzból. Lina letörölte a könnyeit és megszólalt „Dante... honnan van ilyen erőd, honnan tudtad meg, hogy Xellos Mazoku? Mindenképpen hasznos lenne a jövőben mi is tudnánk ezt."

„Ez egy kicsit bonyolult. Majd este, mikor letáborozunk mindent elmondok, ahogy ígértem. Addig is mondjátok el, hogy hogyan ismertétek meg ezt a szörnyet, és hogy merre tartunk. Ha nem túl nagy kérés." mondta a harcos.

„Rendben. Az első történetet én mondom el, de a második szorosan kapcsolódik Zelhez. Ő majd elmondja azt a részt." mondta Lina. Dante biccentett egyet és elkezdte hallgatni a történetet.

xxx

Már késő délután volt mire mindkét történetet elmondták a vándornak. Talán köszönhető ez a hosszúság, hogy az elsőnél Gourry és Amelia is hozzátette a saját részét, itt-ott kijavították az eseményeket, máshol pedig Dante kérdezett bele a dolgokba. Zel sztoriját viszonylag csendben hallgatta végig újra mindenki. Xellos is minden ugratás nélkül kísérte figyelemmel a mesélőket, főként a sámánét hiszen azt még ő sem hallotta.

„Hát egyik sem mindennapi. Azt hiszem most már ha akarnám sem térhetnék ki a saját kis élettörténetem ismertetéséről." vakarta mosolyogva Dante a fejét.

„Lina kisasszony, azt javaslom most táborozzunk le. Sokat mentünk ma és érdekel Dante úrfi története." mondta Amelia.

„Egyet értek! Úgyis éhes vagyok! Gyerünk itt a közelben van egy folyó, halásszunk vacsorát." helyeselt Lina. Éppen egy sűrű erdő közepében voltak, úgyhogy aznap este a szabad ég alatt kellett aludniuk. Két részre osztott csapat, egyik a tábort állította fel, a másik pedig halászott. Vacsora után még mindenki nevetett egy jót Xelloson, ahogy a haja helyett a kopasz fejét simította végig, majd leültek a tábortűz köré és elkezdték hallgatni Dantét.

„Honnan is kezdjem...?" kérdezte.

„Kezd az elején, abból mindent megtudunk, hogy tar barátunk miért is van velünk." mondta Zel vigyorogva.

„Zelgadis...néha nagyon gonosz vagy hozzám... ha akarod én levágom a tiedet." duzzogott Xellos, kezét maga előtt összekulcsolva.

„Értettem. Hallottatok már az elfeledett birodalomról, Shealenről?" mindenki rázta a fejét, kivéve Xellost „Nem csodálom, hogy nem tudtok róla, hiszen nem hiába elfeledett. Ma ez a birodalom három királyság otthona, aki megosztják azt a szűkös helyet, ami régen csak egy volt. Körülbelül 1500 évvel ezelőtt Shealen egy virágzó, óriási hely volt, ahol hatalmas varázs- és testi erővel rendelkező emberek születtek. Rengeteg irigye volt az országnak, ezért sok háború sújtotta az országot. Vér áztatta mezők és oszló holttestek borítottak el mindent. A megélhetés egyre nehezebb lett, mivel a harcok miatt minden erősebb embert behívtak a hadseregbe. Az akkori uralkodó, Mardon és családja mindig is híres volt bölcsességéről és igazságosságáról. Ennek révén sok más lényekkel is szoros kapcsolatban állt. Egy nap szövetséget ajánlott fel a tündérek, az egyszarvúak, és koboldok népeinek. Szigeteljék el a birodalmat ettől a világtól, hogy senki ne tudjon behatolni oda, és cserébe megígéri, hogy az országban teljes védelem fognak állni, soha nem fogják őket az erejük miatt üldözni. Mindegyik népnek elege volt, hogy a Mazokuk folyton pusztították őket, hogy az emberek egyes testrészeikkel új varázsfőzeteket terveztek, és végképp elegük volt a Sárkányok két faja közti feszültségek növekedéséből. Senki nem állt igazából az ő oldalukon, míg ők mindent megtettek a világ békéjének megtartása érdekében. Nem kellett sok idő, mire mind a három faj és persze az ott élő emberek elfogadják a megállapodást. Így közös erőből Shealent kiemelték ebből a dimenzióból és egy teljesen áthelyezték egy ismeretlen, köztes világba, ahova csak ők léphettek be. Mint egy kisebb bolygót, úgy képzeljétek el, úgy néz ki az egész. Oda menekült a szövetséges fajok összes példánya, ezért ebben a világban egy sem maradt."

„Érdekes, ezekről a varázslényekről már mindenki hallott, de senki sem hitte volna, hogy valaha is valójában léteztek." mondta Lina kezét az állán pihentetve.

„Dante úrfi te onnan jöttél?" kérdezte Amelia.

„Igen. Shealen az otthonom, vagyis csak egy részét mondhatnám nyugodt szívvel magaménak."

„Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy nálatok nem madarak, hanem tündérek repkednek az égen?" csodálkozott Gourry. 'DURR' Mindenki a földre csapódott.

„Hehe... mondhatjuk úgy is. Bár ma már ez sem igaz."

„Köze van ahhoz, hogy most három részre van osztva Shealen?" spekulált Zelgadis.

„Igen. Akkor ezt is elmondom, ha akarjátok." mindannyian biccentettek és Dante tovább mesélt „1500 év hosszú idő. A négy faj között soha sem voltak viták. Sőt ennyi idő alatt a varázslények közelebbi kapcsolatokat is építettek ki az emberekkel, mivel mindegyikük képes volt olyan alakot ölteni. Sok féltündér, félunikornis és félkobold született a százados során, megkeverve a tiszta vérvonalat. Ma már nincsen senki a birodalomban, akiben ne lenne ember és még valamilyen másik faj vére. Ennek ellenére, úgy 900 éve, a régi birodalom felbomlott, és három részre szakadt. Egy-egy-egy rész jutott az egyszarvúaknak, a koboldoknak és a tündéreknek. Nem azért mert háborúzni szeretnénk, hanem azért mert rájöttünk, hogy más az igényünk és kultúránk, amit nem tudtunk hatékonyan egységben kezelni még annyi idő elteltével sem. Harcot sosem kezdünk, nem irigykedünk, szabad az átjárás országaink között. Senki sem nézi le a másikat, mindannyian boldogan élünk abban a királyságban, amelyikben jól esik. Egy háború a szövetség végét jelentené és a régi dimenzióba való visszaesést, ami rendkívül veszélyes lenne, mert azt a részt mások újra betelepítették. Természetesen ott is előfordulnak egyéni gaztettek, ahogy itt is de ez nem számít, amíg a nép maga békében él egymás mellett. Mi van még... ja, én az egyszarvúak királyságából jöttem. Apám és anyám is egyszarvú és ember keveréke. Körülbelül ennyit tudok mondani a mostani birodalom helyzetéről."

„Azért tudtad használni azt az érdekes igét, Dante úrfi?" hangzott Amelia.

„Ez csak félig igaz. A kard ereje független a faji hovatartozástól. Viszont minden varázsigét, amit tudok, csak azok képesek alkalmazni, akiknek ereiben unikornis vére csörgedezik. Sajnálom Lina, de semmi esélyed a varázslataim elsajátítására. Ha egy ősöd egyszarvú is lett volna, a vérvonal túlságosan is gyenge, hogy azt érvényre juttassa. Ezt biztosan tudom. A kardomat pedig senkinek nem adom bármennyit adna érte."

Lina megrántotta vállát „Ilyen az élet. Azért kár érte. De honnan tudod ilyen biztosan meghatározni a fajokat? Xellos természetére is gyorsan rájöttél."

„Kai." szólt Zel.

„Pontosan. Az én kis barátom mindent kikémlel. Elmagyarázom. Kai egy nem hétköznapi sárgarigó. Ő a társam, aki látja a közelben életben lévő varázslatokat, a lények auráját, valódi alakját és képest azt nekem megmondani, közvetítve a gondolataimba. Mikor gyerek voltam félholtan találtam az udvarunkon. A szobámba vittem és ápoltam, a lelkem egy kis részét is neki adtam, hogy túlélje, talán azóta van meg ez a képessége. Azóta csak én értem, és csak nekem engedelmeskedik."

„Ez mind szép és jó, de miért is vagy itt? Nem volt otthon jó a házi koszt?" kérdezte vigyorogva Lina.

„Ti miért kezdetek neki az utazásnak?" mosolygott kedvesen vissza rá. Erre a boszorka zavarában elpirult „Hehe, elkaptalak! Amúgy tényleg semmi világmegváltó oka nincsen, hogy itt vagyok. Már kis koromba is érdekelt ez a világ. A helyi könyvtáros sokat mesélt a sárkányok és a különböző szörnyek háborújáról, és az emberekről, akik mindkét oldalon képesek voltak harcolni. Érdekeltek, hogy milyenek lehetnek most, hogy az ó-dimenzióban, ahogy mi ezt a világot hívjuk, léteznek e még ezek a fajok? Maradt egyáltalán élet, hisz ki tudta, hogy nem pusztult el minden? Sok kérdésem volt, de csak szerény feltételezéseket kaptam, ami korán sem volt elég. Sikerült egy kicsi átjárót nyitnom ide, amin átjöttem. Most már lassan egy éve vagyok itt. Megértettem őseimet, hogy miért cselekedtek a múltban és bizton állíthatom, hogy jobb ha nem is térünk vissza. A legtöbb választ már megkaptam, de mégsem vagyok elégedett. Az itt élő emberek mind különlegesek. Tiszta a vérvonaluk, egyszerű az életük, bizonytalan a jövőjük. Ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy nem szeretnék egyedül visszatérni Shealenbe. Itt akarom megválasztani a páromat, akivel a hátra lévő életemet szeretném eltölteni."

„Húú... neked aztán konkrét igényeid vannak mit ne mondjak." véleményezte Gourry.

„Hát igen. Sok feladat vár rám otthon, nem akarom már sokáig az időt húzni. Lehet, hogy később visszajönnék, de most már egy kicsit honvágyam van." vakarta a hátát Dante.

„És van már valaki, akin gondolkodsz, hogy megkéred a kezét?" kérdezte Gourry az ártatlanság teljességével.

A vándor enyhén elpirult és válaszolt „Umm... az a helyzet, hogy volt valaki, de nem várt események miatt nem tudom, hogy lehetséges lehet, hogy a kegyeibe férkőzzek." azzal a szeme sarkából rápillantott Zelgadisra. A szőke kardforgatón kívül persze mindenki más észrevette ezt, és szélesen vigyorogni kezdett. Kivéve Zelt, akinek a feje elvörösödött.

Gourry rácsapott egy nagyot Dante hátára vigasztalásképp „Ne izgulj! Biztos, hogy sikerülni fog! Ha meg mégsem találhatsz nála jobbat is!" és Zel még mélyebbre hajtotta a fejét. Majd erőt vett magán, kettőt köhintett és megszólalt.

„Visszatérhetnénk az eredeti témához?" a pír elhalványodott rajta paphoz fordult gyanakvó szemekkel „Xellos, mit akarsz Shealen népétől? Azt ne mondd, hogy csak azért akarod annyira megtalálni az oda vezető utat, hogy aztán mindent elpusztíthass. Eléggé primitívnek tartanám."

Sötét mosollyal válaszolt „Semmi sem lehet elég primitív a végső célunk eléréséhez." mindenki hátán végigfutott a hideg, és a Mazoku visszatette régi mosolyát „De nem, Zelgadis. Csupán csak körül szeretnék nézni, talán vennék egy nyaralót, hogy a hétvégéket ott tölthessem."

„Lehet ilyet? Akkor én is szeretnék egyet!" kérdezte Gourry.

Lina egy nagyot a fejére csapott „Dehogy is lehet, te idióta! Biztos rengeteg ősi irat lehet a birodalomban, amit itt is fel lehetne használni a világ meghódítására! Én nem mehetnék?" fejezte be kérlelő szemekkel Dantére nézve.

„Erről nem mondhatok semmit. Nem igazán néztem körül a pusztító varázsigék közt, mert nem az volt az elsődleges célom, hogy mindent megsemmisítsek, ha ideérek, ugye megértitek. Más részt szerintem a nagyon halálosak szigorúan őrzöttek és évszázadok óta tiltottak az olvasásra. És ezt így tartom helyesnek." tette hozzá a vándor.

„Rendben, értettem. Szóval nem nézhetném meg akkor sem ha odajutnék." a vörös lány sóhajtott egy nagyot. Dante erre csak újból mosolygott.

„Ezzel azt hiszem mindent tisztáztam. Most meséljetek ti tovább. Biztos van jó néhány kaland, amiben részt vettetek. Szívesen hallanék belőlük párat."

„Oké! Akkor én kezdek..." és Lina újból egy új történetbe kezdett.

xxx

A további nap a tábortűznél telt, ahol mindenki elmondott egy-egy történetet, ami az eszébe jutott. Kivéve Zelgadis, aki azt mondta, hogy éppen most is egy közepében van, nincs szüksége beszélnie másikról.

Miután beesteledett, mindenki felkészült az alvásra. Zel akart elsőként felügyelő lenni, és Linával való kisebb vita után beleegyeztek. A sámán leült egy fa tövében, és a csillagokra nézett. „Héj Zel! Miért vagy ilyen borús?" szólt az egyik oldalról egy hang.

„Csak tűnődtem." válaszolt.

A férfi leült melléje. „Csak nem azon, hogy hogyan lehetnél teljesen kiméra?"

„Nemigazán. Inkább, hogy milyen lehet Shealen. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen lehet egy nyugodtabb helyen élni. Gourry, te nem gondoltál bele, mikor a történetét hallgattad?"

„Ugyan ki ne gondolt volna rá. Tudod, a társnál Dante rólad beszélt, mikor rákérdeztem a párra."

„Igen, tudtam." Zel el is pirult volna, de meglepődésében inkább kikerekedtek szemei „Te direkt csináltad??"

„Az igazat megvallva nem. Csak később esett le. És? Nem gondoltál bele, hogy ha rákérdezne elfogadnád?"

„Gourry te most össze akarsz hozni vele??" esett egyik ámulatból a másikba.

„Inkább próbállak meggyőzni, hogy nézd a helyzetet másképp, hogy lányként is lehetsz boldog. Szerintem, nem is lenne olyan rossz, ha így maradnál. Még ha tagadod is, így nem vagy annyira rideg, mint szoktál lenni." mosolygott.

„Nagyon szépen köszönöm... De nem gondolod, hogy túl korai lenne elköteleznem magam?? Rendes embernek látszik, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy az is. Xellosról sem tudtuk az elején, hogy Mazoku, azt hittük, hogy csak egy idegesítő titokzatos pap."

„Igaz. Talán akkor Xellos kellene választanod." 'DURR' Zel feje a földbe csapódott „Őt már ismered, tudod, hogy ki és micsoda."

„Mit akarsz elérni Gourry! Csak nem az esküvői tortára fáj így a fogad?" próbálta a helyzetet lazábban kezelni a sámán.

„Én csak... szeretném, ha megtudnád, hogy milyen... a szerelem." mondta lehajtott fejjel, szokatlanul bús tekintettel.

„Heeeh??"

„Ha most sikerrel járunk, te újra elindulsz keresni a gyógyszert, hogy újra ember legyél. Itt hagysz minket és lehet, hogy soha nem fogunk látni. Inkább legyél nő de akkor legalább esélyünk van, hogy újra találkozzunk." nézett vissza a sámánra.

„Értem az aggodalmaidat. Jól esik, hogy ilyen sokat jelentek neked. Gourry... te szeretsz valakit?" kérdezte bizonytalanul.

„Igen... De még nem tudja, ha mégis akkor is mindketten tagadjuk. Szerintem még egy ideig nem mondjuk egymásnak az érzéseinket, mert csak összezavarna mindent. Így egyszerűbb, bár az igaz, hogy fájdalmasabb is." nézett fel az égre a szőke harcos.

„Lina?" egy biccentés volt a válasz.

Hosszabb csend után Gourry újra megszólalt „És te Zel? TE szeretsz valakit?" kérdezett vissza.

„Én... nem tudom. Tudom, hogy Amelia olyan mint egy kishúg számomra, hogy nem szerelem, amit iránta érzek. Ti ketten Linával pedig igaz barátok vagytok, mint egy második család. Nekem mindig is ez volt a fontos. Minden más lényegtelen."

„Szóval akkor a Dante és Xellos az esélyes a férj címére." biccentett egyet Gourry.

A mágus vörös fejjel, mérgesen szólt „Ha nem akarod, hogy reggel ropogósra sütve találjanak a többiek, azt ajánlom, hogy elfelejted ennek a lehetőségét is!! Nem áll szándékomban egyiket sem választani!!"

„Nyugi Zel, csak ugrattalak!!" védekezett Gourry, kezét maga elé tartva „Kérlek ne vedd komolyan!!"

„Remélem is!" sóhajtott egyet, hogy lenyugodjon „Holnap hosszú nap lesz, és még te is leszel fenn őrségben. Szerintem feküdj le."

Gourry ásított egy nagyot, közben nyújtózkodott „Hááá... igazad van. Akkor én most megyek. További jó éjt!" intett neki.

„Neked is, viszont!" intett vissza.

„_Ez a Gourry. Zavarba ejtően nyíltan beszél az érzelmekről, amikor akar. Persze, csak ha leveszi azt az 'idióta vagyok, nem értek semmit' maszkját. De azt hiszem máshogyan nem is ő lenne, nem igazából."_ felnézett az égre elmosolyodott, és tovább fülelte, hogy nem közeledik e veszély feléjük.

xxx

Gourry és Zelgadis beszélgetésével egy időben:

Xellos egy közeli fán ülve nézte alvó társait, és látta, ahogy a szőke harcos felkel és Zelhez megy. _„Ez biztos érdekes lesz kihallgatni."_

– Xellos? – szólt egy hang a fejében.

„_Vagy mégsem."_ – Igen Zelas-sama? –

– Itt lenne az ide leadni a jelentésed. Gyere vissza a Wolf Pack Islandra –

A pap végigsimította kezét a kobakján – Ööö... Mester nem várhatna... hehe...mondjuk egy hetet? – kérdezte zavartan bár a választ előre tudva. _„Igazán nem akarom, hogy így lásson. Átkozott Dante!"_

– Mit jelentsen ez? Tudni akarok mindent, amit megtudtál attól a shealenitől. Most. – kihangsúlyozva az utolsó szót.

A Mazoku sóhajtott egy nagyot, felkészült a legrosszabbakra – Igenis. Zelas-sama. – és azzal a Démoni Szörnymester otthonába teleportált.

Letérdelve köszönt „Állok szolgálatodra Zelas-sama."

„Mi az, hogy nem akarsz jelente... oh... már értem" visszhangzott a hangja a nagy trónteremben. Kacagott egy nagyot és mulattatott mosollyal folytatta „ Állj fel. Xellos csak nem meguntad a hosszú hajat?" Zelas kényelmes székében ült, aranybarna bőréhez fehér ruhája szorosan simult. Emberi arca egy harminc év körüli nőé, szemei lilán szikráztak, két hosszú, csúcsos füle kibújt rakoncátlan hullámos, szőke, derékig érő haja alól.

A pap durcásan mondta „Nem tehetek róla. Nem szép tőled, hogy kigúnyolsz. Dante átkozott el, hogy megtudhassak tőle több mindent."

„Szegény kis szolgálóm." újból kuncogott, beleszívott egyet a cigarettájába, mely egy hosszú pipettán volt, majd kifújt lassan a füstöt „És mit mondott el neked?"

„Azon kívül amit eddig tudtunk, sok változás történt..." és elmondta mind azt, amit a délután folyamán a vándor beszélt.

„Szóval a kis unikornis fattyúnak honvágya lett. Akkor már nem kell sok, hogy a megfelelő pillanatba mi is hazatérjünk vele. Ha megszerezzük a három elveszett faj ősi tudását a világ a lábunk előtt fog heverni az bosszantó Dynast Grauscherraval és Deep Sea Dolphinnal együtt." vigyorgott Zelas újabbat szívott a cigarettájából.

„Igen mester. Csak találnia kell az idiótának egy feleséget. Micsoda álmok." forgatta a szemeit Xellos.

„És már van valaki, akit kinézett magának?" kérdezte.

„Hát meséltem, hogy mi történt a kimérával." hajtotta le fejét Xellos, hogy ne lássa a szemét Zelas „Meglátta őt női alakjában és első pillantás után őt akarta választani. Szerintem még most sem adta fel, annak ellenére, hogy tudja az igazat. Az utunk során még meggondolhatja magát a sámán."

A Bestiakirály látta szolgája sötét hangulatát „_Szóval Xellosnak ez egyáltalán nem tetszik ez. Érdekes. Mindig is nagyon elkötelezett szolga volt, de ez az elmúlt két évszázadban már frusztráló lett. Igazán jót tenne neki egy kapcsolat. Talán egy kicsit rá kell segíteni anyai kezemmel._" elvigyorodott „Csak nincs valami baj ezzel?"

Xellos felnézett egy erőltetett mosollyal „Ugyan Zelas-sama mi bajom lenne? Ha Dantének tetszik Zelgadis annak csak örülhetünk, hogy előbb tér vissza Shealenbe."

„Ühüm... persze. És miért tetszhetett meg neki az ifjú sámán éjjeli alakja?"

„Tudod, hogy ilyesmire nem szoktam figyelni. Hehe..." a helyzet egyre kellemetlenebbé vált számára.

„_A kis hazug. Ha te így, én se máshogy." _mosolygott, újabbat füstöt fújt ki „De akkor is próbáld meg, részletesen ha kérhetném."

„_Mit akarhat ezzel a Mester? Lehet, hogy látja, hogy ez a gyenge pontom? Ő mindig is könnyen átlátott rajtam. Akkor most jókat nevethet magában. Zelas-sama kegyetlenül szeret zavarba hozni."_ és ez irritálta legjobban a papot. Megélezte a torkát és elkezdte. „Szóval. Valószínűleg elsőként az alakja tetszhetett meg neki. Zelgadis női formája nagyon gyenge. Majdnem egy fejjel alacsonyabb nálam, vékony de nem annyira, mint a gyufaszál, az emberi standardnak pont megfelelő. Sötétkék haja, azúrkék szemei, vörös ajkai nagyon szépen kihangsúlyozódnak a puha, rózsás bőre mellett. Telt kebleivel simán lepipálja Linát, de mégsem annyira, hogy kiszúrják az ember szemét. Ráadásul, ha nőként választ magának párt, és nem megy el Ganlához, akkor félmazokuként nagyon sokáig fog élni, ha nem örökké, és szerintem Dante is sokkal tovább él, mint egy átlag halandó, így nagyon jól járna."

„Azt mondtad, hogy első pillantásra az alakja. És másodszorra, ha közelebbről megismeri is ugyanolyan elragadó? Milyen más dolgokkal tudná a sámán magához csalni őt? _Ennyivel ne hidd, hogy megúsztad._" vigyorgott ördögien a Szörnymester.

„Hehe.. tényleg szükséges egy emberi lény ilyen részletes bemutatása? _Mikor ér véget ez a kihallgatás? Ha pedig hazudok egyszerre észre veszi._" nyafogott magában.

„Végül is azért küldtelek az emberek közé, hogy kiismerd őket, hogy többet tudjunk rólunk mint bármelyik más Sötét Úr, hogy hasznot húzhassunk belőlük, manipulálni tudjuk őket. Folytasd!" mondta erélyesen.

Xellos egy nagyot sóhajtott, megadta magát és folytatta „Értettem. Zelgadis igazán érdekes egyéniség. Leszámítva, hogy elvakítja megszállottsága, hogy újra ember akar lenni, kiemelkedő elme, tisztán látja a tényeket. Széles tudással rendelkezik a természettudományok terén, közben pedig művészi vénája is van. Például tud gitározni és követ vésni. Ne felejtsük el, hogy kiváló kardforgató és a föld egyik leghatalmasabb sámánja. Bár ezek mind elvesznek ha nővé válik, de mégis figyelemre méltó, de ha az átok beteljesedik valószínűleg ezeket a képességeket is visszanyeri. Első látásra goromba és közönyös, de akik fontosak számára, azokért kockára teszi az életét is. Törődik másokkal, még ha ezt soha sem vallaná be. Nőként egy kicsit érzékenyebb, de igyekszik még ezt is palástolni. Ahogy mondani szokták a kemény külső, lágy belsőt takar. Ez szerintem nagyon is illik a sámánra."

„Ez minden?"

„Igen, Zelas-sama." meghajolt.

„Ezek a tulajdonságok, már korábban is feltűntek neked, mikor csak kiméra volt?" A pap biccentett egyet „És téged pontosan mi ragadott téged meg ezek közül?" kérdezte közönyösen, szívott egyet a pipettán.

„Heeee?" Xellos álla a földig ért.

A Bestiakirály felnevetett „Ugyan Xellos! Tudod, hogy előttem nincs titkod. Ha nem látom rajtad, a gondolataidból olvasom ki."

„..." vörös fejjel a padlón lévő tollpihére szegezte tekintetét. Zelas elnyomta cigarettáját, felállt és odalépett a papjához. Megemelte a fejét és úgy szólt.

„Nincs miért szégyellned magad. Ne feledd, egy részünk farkasoktól származik. Legyünk bármennyire is erősek, az ősi ösztönöket még mi sem tudjuk kiirtani magunkból. Bármennyire is nem szeretnénk néha előfordul, hogy egy társ után vágyunk mind testileg, mind lelkileg. Amúgy is régen volt, mikor utoljára választottál magadnak párt. Túl régen. Akkor egy kicsit szomorú véget ért a lány halandósága miatt, de ha jól értem, ezt a problémát Diera sikeresen megoldotta neked. Tehát, ha kell neked, szerezd meg, taposd el ki az utadban áll! Bár az utolsó részt hanyagold, míg meg nem találjátok Shealent."

„Zelas-sama... az a helyzet, hogy Zelgadis és köztem nem igazán baráti a kapcsolat, nemhogy szerelmi. És egyáltalán nem gondol arra, hogy a gyengébbik nemhez csatlakozzon sem azt, hogy fél Mazokuként éljen." mondta durcásan, az álla még mindig a mestere kezében, de szemét oldalra sütötte.

„Hát tegyél valamit, hogy ez megváltozzon! Nem szeretnék egy törött szívű tábornokot pátyolgatni a még egyszer jövőben. Értettük egymást?"

„Igen, Zelas-sama..." suttogta.

Eleresztette Xellost „Most menj vissza, és cselekedj!"

„Értettem, Mester." mélyen meghajolt.

„Ja és Xellos! Jobb lenne, ha szereznél valamit a fejedre, míg újra nem növesztheted a hajad." gúnyolódott mosolyogva.

„Igenis, Zelas-sama" újból meghajolt és visszateleportált Lináékhoz. Mire visszaért, már Amelia volt az őrszem a csapatban. _„Remélem ráér, ez az egész holnapig."_ sóhajtott egyet és nézte az alvó társait, titkos pillantásokat vetve Zeladisra.

xxx

xxx

**Lyany: **szóval asszem most már tényleg tudni, hogy ki az a kettő, akin gondolkodom, hogy Zel párja legyen. Hát igen... a sok fanfic engem is megrontott. De tényleg itt vannak fenn nagyon jók. Szégyellem de volt egy olyan, amin még sírtam is.  
Na és Shealen... a legnehezebb az egészben a nevének a kitalálása volt, a többi valahogy könnyebben jött.  
És igen... Gourryt nem tartom teljes idiótának. Valamit ő is tudhat a kardforgatáson kívül.  
Xellost egy kicsit hagyom szenvedni. Néha tényleg megérdemli, a sok trükk után jobb ha kap egy kis seggre paskolást a karmától. Most pedig én vagyok a helyi kirendeltje.  
Szerintem a következő fejezetekben már tele lesznek érzelmek viharával , mint egy ponyvaregényben (Blah „már megint ez a nyálas rész"- Múmia 2). És közben rájöttem, hogy szeretek ilyesmit írni.


	9. Valaki színt vall

**8. fejezet: Valaki színt vall**

Reggel egy kiadós evés után összecsomagoltak és folytatják útjukat. A nap folyamán Dante szórakoztatta saját kis történeteivel Zelt, aki egyre jobban elengedte magát a kezdeti szkepticizmus után és több érzést mutatott a szokásosnál beszélőpartnere felé. Kérdezett, csodálkozott sőt néha még fel is nevetett egy-egy abszurd helyzeten, melynek a vándor még jobban megörült. A többiek is sokszor becsatlakoztak, hogy megszínesítsék a társalgást. A nyugodt nap után estére egy újabb városba érkeztek. Mivel pénzszűkében voltak háromszemélyes szobákat vettek ki. Amelia, Lina és Zelgadis voltak az egyikben, a másik három férfi a másikban. A vacsora után, még mindannyian a társalgóban maradtak megbeszélni a további terveket.

„Akkor ha mindent tisztáztunk, azt javaslom, hogy feküdjünk le korán, hogy fittek legyünk holnap." és Lina fogta magát Ameliával, elköszöntek a többiektől és felmentek a szobájukba.

„Zel, te nem mész velük?" kérdezte Gourry.

„Megegyeztünk, hogy hagyom őket megmosakodni és átöltözni, majd csak utána megyek fel. Addig is itt maradok lenn."

„Majd akkor mi leszünk a társaságod, ha nem bánom." mondta Dante, aki vállán Kai biccentett egyet.

„Köszönöm, de nyugodtan menjetek csak. Majd iszok egy gyógyteát, míg készen nem lesznek." válaszolta.

„De Zelgadis, csak nem hagyhatunk itt. Ki tudja milyen alakok mászkálnak ilyenkor. Nem akarod, hogy megismétlődjön az, ami pár napja történt. Nincs szükségünk még egy lelkes testőrre, nem gondolod?" mondta mosolyogva Xellos.

„Mintha érdekelne, hogy mi történik vele. Te csak Lina ereje és az én otthonom miatt vagy itt. Hidegvérrel megölnéd őt ha az utadban állna." vágott vissza a vándor.

„Még mindig jobb, mint puszta szórakozásból bolyongani a világban, mert otthon apuci egyszer többet vert a seggedre, vagy mert nem fülledt a fogad a felelősségre." vigyorgott csukott szemmel.

„Elég legyen ebből! Ha verekedni akartok, menjetek ki. Én csak nyugodtan, csendben várni szeretnék, míg nem mehetek fel a szobámba." szólt közbe Zel.

Xellos közelebb lépett a sámánhoz, a mutatóujját maga előtt lebegtette „Nem tartanám jó ötletnek. Ha kimennénk nem tartana vissza senki, hogy leégesse a várost. Míg itt vagyunk te és Gourry kordában tudtok tartani. Nincs igazam?"

„Ja persze." gúnyolódott.

A pap előre hajolt, hogy fejük még közelebb legyen egymáshoz, szélesen vigyorogva „Hiszen ki akarná, hogy egy ilyen szép teremtésnek, mint neked akár egy haja szála is meggörbüljön?" mielőtt Zelgadis reagálhatott volna rá, Dante a karja markolatával nagyot vert a Mazoku fejére, aki a földre csapódott.

„Ne merj hozzáérni te féreg! Zelgadis, nehogy becsapjon a hízelgése. Ki tudja milyen sötét szándék áll a megjegyzései mögött." közben feltápászkodott Xellos.

„Dante, tudok magamra vigyázni. Nem vagyok hülye, nem szükséges kioktatnod olyasmiről, amivel és is tisztába vagyok." csend lett a teremben.

„Bocsáss meg, ha megsértettelek." jött később a válasz.

„Felmegyek és megnézem, hogy már bemehetek a szobámba. Jó éjszakát, reggel találkozunk." azzal felállt a székéről és eltűnt a lépcső tetejét elhagyva.

Gourry, aki eddig teljes csendbe burkolózott, és a beszélgetést még idiótább vigyorral figyelte feltűnés nélkül felállt „Azt hiszen és is megyek aludni." ásított egy nagyot „Fiúk ti nem jöttök?" mindketten biccentettek és együtt a szobába mentek.

xxx

Zel bekopogott a szobába. „Most már bejöhetek?"

„Igen Zelgadis kisasszony, épp most végeztünk az átöltözéssel." szólt Amelia. A sámán benyitott a szobába. A két boszorkány már az ágyban ült és figyelték harmadik szobatársukat.

Zelgadis további szó nélkül elkezdett átöltözni a többiektől egy kicsit távol, árnyékosabb részen, háttal a szobatársainak. A pizsamanadrág már rajta volt, amikor a háta mögé pillantott és látta, hogy a két lány őt figyeli. „Tudjátok, én is tudtam volna így nézni titeket, ha benn lettem volna veletek." morogta irritált hangon.

„Bocsi Zel, de még mindig furcsa vagy nőként. Ahogy így nézem, nem is csoda, ha Dantének megtetszettél." ugratta Lina a mágust.

„Ha ez bók akart lenni, közlöm, hogy nem tetszett." Felhúzta a felsőrészt is és az üres ágyhoz ment és belefeküdt.

„Válaszolj Zel, mit akarsz tenni, ha újra csak kiméra leszel? Újból különválsz tőlünk és lehet, hogy soha többé nem látunk?"

„Igen, valószínű, hogy újból szétválnak útjaink,de nem kell ekkora túlzásba esni. Biztos találkozunk még. De Rezo átka még mindig rajtam lesz, attól pedig mindenképpen meg akarok valahogy szabadulni." mondta közönyösen.

„Hát persze." mondta gúnyosan.

„Ez meg mit jelentsen??" emelte fel hangját.

„Zelgadis kisasszony mi csak aggódunk miattad. Nekünk nem számít, hogy kiméra vagy. Szeretnénk, ha inkább velünk maradnál és a többi kalandban együtt vennénk részt. Mint az elmúlt években. Sokat gondoltunk rád, hogy vajon mit csinálsz, mikor mi egy rablóbandán szolgáltatunk igazságot." mondta lágyan hercegnő.

„Amelia rátapintott a lényegre. Ha ennek vége, felejts el ezt a gyógyszert. Senki nem félhet jobban tőled, mint a varázslók legjobbjától Lina Inversetől!"

„Ne próbáljatok felvidítani! Ha ezen túl leszek, azt se tudom hova menjek. Dierát tartottam az utolsó esélyemnek. Ti egyszer csak megunjátok az utazgatást, letelepedtek és élitek az életeteket, mint mások. De én... hova mehetnék, ha mindenki elborzadva néz rád?!" próbálta mondani mérgesen, de inkább a szomorúság hallatszott a hangján.

„Letelepedés ide vagy oda, akkor is barátok leszünk!" szólt vissza a vörös lány.

„Lina kisasszonynak igaza van! Sailluneban pedig az emberek elfogadtak már régen. Ott nyugodtan élhetsz akár a kastélyba, de egy messzebbi házban is ha az jobban tetszene! Én és édesapám gondoskodnánk róla!" kiáltotta lelkesen Amelia.

„És le merném fogadni, hogy nemcsak mi ketten lennénk a látogatóid! Sok barátot szereztél a múltban, és egy sem feledkezett meg rólad. Talán Gourry, de ő csak a házat nem találná meg és a nevedet mondaná rosszul. Hehe!"

Zel nem tudott mást csinálni, mint elmosolyodni, hogy a társai milyen keményen próbálnak lelket verni, ráadásul hatásosan. „Köszönöm a kedvességeteket. Nem felejtem el, de most aludjunk, mert reggel korán indulunk."

„Rendben." mondták közösen. Észrevették a jó hangulatot a sámánon, ők is mosolyogtak, ledőltek az ágyukba és álomba szenderültek.

xxx

A másik szobában három férfi és egy madár a saját módján átöltözött ha kellett neki és az ágyukra dőltek. „Azt hittem, hogy a Mazokuk nem alszanak. Mit keresel itt?" Kérdezte hűvösen Dante.

„Nem is, de így tudok gondolkodni."

„Miről gondolkodhat egy ilyen fattyú, hogy kell neki egy szoba. Nem lenne jobb egy messzi messzi fa teteje?"

„Hogy miről gondolkodok? Hmm... elmondhatnám... de..." lebegtette az ujját önelégült mosollyal „az sajnos titok! Egy fa pedig kevésbé kényelmes" hasra fordult és átölelte a párnát, mint egy kisgyerek „ez a párna meg olyan puhaaaa!!"

A vándor forgatta a szemeit „Mazoku. Csak hagyd békén Zelgadist. Addig én is békében hagylak."

„Nagyon meg akarod szerezni őt, igaz lófej?" nyitott szemekkel vigyorogva ült fel.

„Nem tartozik rád kopaszka." szólt vissza utálattal teli hanggal.

„Micsoda félénk lettél hirtelen. Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy érted hajlandó lesz nővé válni?"

„Te pedig tényleg azt hiszed, hogy különb vagy? Csak elpusztítanád, mint minden más körülötted lévő életet!" vágott vissza.

„Ennyire rossz azért nem vagyok. Amúgy is, nekem legalább kiállok amellett ami vagyok, nem úgy mint egyes gyáva fajok, kik elmenekültek, mert nem tudták a problémákat itt megoldani." rántotta meg a vállát.

„Mit tudsz te, te fattyú?!" dühödött be, és Kai gazdája vállán borzolta fel tollait irritáltan.

„Eleget, hogy ezt a következtetést vonjam le." mondta nyugodtan.

Dante felugrott és kardot rántott. „Ezért most meghalsz Mazoku!!"

Xellos is felállt, és harci pozícióba helyezte botját. „Azt erősen kétlem." felelte sötét vigyorral az arcán. De mielőtt egymásnak estek volna egy harmadik alak közéjük állt.

„Hagyjátok abba!!" Gourry komoly arcán mindketten meglepődtek „Nem vezet sehova ha megölitek egymást!" majd visszatért a szokásos önmagához „Majd Ő elönti, ha akar valamit is tőletek" erre a két ellenfél álla a földre esett „addig is próbáljatok más technikát a párbajon kívül." ásított „Most aludni szeretnék, tegyétek ti is azt!" és visszakúszott az ágyba.

Dante megrázta a fejét és fekvő társára nézett _„Igaza lehet Gourrynak. Szóval a Mazoku is Zelre pályázik. Esélye sincs velem szemben... remélem..."_ lefeküdt az ágyba _„Szeretném minél előbb rávenni őt, hogy tartson velem Shealenbe, mint az arám. De nem lehetek túl erőszakos, mert azzal csak ártanék. Ki kell gondolnom, hogy hogyan csináljam."_

Miután Xellos is magához tért a sokkból, megfogadta szőke társa tanácsát _„Még ilyet! Gourry értelmeset is tud mondani, ha akar."_ zavartan elmosolyodott _„Hehe... vagy csak az álmosság hozott némi fényt a fejébe... Szóval akkor a verseny ezzel megnyílt. Jó kis móka lesz, amit a végén én nyerek. Már csak azért is, mert Zelas-sama lefejez ha mégsem."_ sóhajtott egyet és elmerült a gondolataiban az éjjel további részében.

xxx

Másnap újból megindultak a hegyek felé, elhagyva a várost, és még kettőt a nap folyamán. A két versenytárs nem szólt egymáshoz, csak a többiekkel beszélgettek. Xellos néha ugratta Zelt, de nem szokásosnál gyengébben, ezért a sámán csak addig jutott, hogy erősebben megrázza, de igéket még nem szórt. Az éjszaka egy erdőben érte őket. Éppen végeztek a táborozással, mikor Amelia és Dante szinte egyszerre felkiáltott. „Gonosz erők közelednek!"

Mindenki támadásra készen állt, mikor a Mazoku csorda megjelent előttük. „Flare Arrow!!" kiáltotta Lina. „Elmekia Flame!!" követte Amela igéje „Fire Horn!!" és Dantéé.

„Freeze Arrow!! Firball!! Dynast Bras! Damu Bras! Blam Blazer!! Mega Brando!!" hangzottak a varázslatok a boszorkáktól, közben Gourry és Zelgadis is kaszabolta a démonokat ahogyan csak tudta, Dante pedig a saját ősi igéit eresztette szabadjára, Xellos pedig már megint eltűnt a színről.

Rengetegen voltak, és legtöbben a vándort támadták, aki képes volt sajátos pajzsán keresztül támadni. Az egyik Mazoku varázslata nekicsapódott a pajzsnak, és mivel nem hatolt át rajta új irányt talált magának, egyenesen Zel felé. „Zelgadis VIGYÁZZ!!" kiáltotta Dante.

Az erőtlen sámán látta a csapást és tudta, hogy nem tud kitérni az útjából, ezért becsukta szemét, felkészülve a legrosszabbra... és érezte, hogy valaki erősen körülfogja és magával rántja. Kinyitotta szemeit és felnézett a megmentőjére. Xellos vidáman mosolygott le rá „Jól vagy? Ez közel volt nem de?" biccenteni tudott csak „Dolphin talpnyalói nem adják fel egykönnyen. Valószínű ők is tudomást szereztek egyszarvú barátunkról."nézett a Mazoku komolyan a messzebbi harctérre. Majd egy időre csend lett kettőjük között.

„Umm... Izé... Xellos..." visszanézett vigyorogva Zelre, aki most már teljesen elpirult arccal nézett fel „...eleresztenél?"

A pap lehajolt, hogy szemtől szembe lettek egymással, kinyitotta a szemeit „Csak nem lehet ennyire kényelmetlen a megmentőd karjaiban lenni?" Zel háta ebbe a megjegyzésbe beleborzongott. Xellos pedig kicsit erősebben megfogta a sámánt a bottal a kezében és lassan, a viccelődős maszkját ledobva, még közelebb hajolt, mintha meg akarná csókolni. Viszont mikor már az ajkai csak egy centire voltak egymástól, és Zel szemei kezdek lecsukódni újra megszólalt „Menjünk vissza, hátha a többieknek is kell egy kis segítség." és újra régi volt.

Zelgadis gyorsan kiszabadította magát a kezei közül, leküzdötte a pírt az arcán és felállt. „Siessünk, nem akarom, hogy bárkinek is baja essen!" és futott vissza a csatába. „_Zel tisztíts meg az agyadat. Ez a szemétláda majdnem megcsókolt, én meg hagytam volna. Harcolj, harcolj, harcolj! Majd később törd emiatt a fejed!"_ és levágta a fejét az első Mazokunak, amelyik az útjába került.

Xellos nézte, ahogy a sámán visszatért a csatába. _„Remélem nem lőttem túl a célon."_ sóhajtott egyet „_De jó volt érezni Zelgadis zavarát."_ szélesedett a mosolya „_És az az arc! Hehe! Most biztos rendesen összezavartam. Még egy ok, hogy visszamenjek rá vigyázni. Lehet a következőnél befejezem a mozdulatot. Van előny is, hogy Dolphin beleköp Zelas-sama levesébe."_ még egyet kuncogott és elteleportált a társaihoz.

Rövid idő után sikerült győzelmet aratniuk a horda ellen. Néhányan elmenekültek, de a többséggel végeztek. „Mi volt ez??" kiáltotta mérgesen Lina „Xellos csak nem te unatkoztál és ezért a nyakunkra küldted a haverjaidat?? Ha igen készült a halálra!"

„Linaaaa!!" nyafogott „Hogy gondolhatsz ilyet rólam? Ezek Deep Sea Dolphin szolgái voltak. Úgy gondolom Dantét szerették volna magukkal vinni." fordult a vándorhoz, sötét vigyorral „Nagy az érdeklődés Shealen után. Nem lesz könnyű hazajutnod feltűnés nélkül."

„Átkozott Mazoku! SOHA nem fogjátok megtudni, hogy merre van az elfeledett birodalom!" eltette kardját „Sajnálom, hogy ilyen bajba kerültetek miattam." hajtotta le a fejét szégyenkezve.

Lina odalépett Dantéhoz „Rá se ránts! Ez velünk gyakran előfordul. Szerintem ma este már nem jönnek vissza, úgyhogy mehetünk aludni."

„Én vállalom, hogy elsőként őrködöm." mondta a vándor.

„De jó! Akkor mindenki egyen és feküdjön le!" szólt Gourry. Megvacsoráztak, előkészítették a fekvőhelyüket és aludni tértek.

Zelgadis nem tudott elaludni sehogy sem. „_Folytatnom kellene a gyakorlást. Ma este is majdnem meghaltam. Már megint. Ha Xellos nem ment meg... utána pedig ahogy fölém hajolt..."_ megremegett _„Az az őrült Mazoku mit forgat a fejében? Ez is a Dantéval kapcsolatos tervének egy része?"_ harag tört ki belőle, kezét ökölbe szorította _„Biztos ez az új szórakozása, de megölöm, ha még egyszer ezt meri csinálni!"_ látva, hogy nem fog egyhamar álomra szenderülni, ezért felkelt. Felcsatolta kardját, hogy és elindult egy másik tisztást keresni.

„Hova mész?" szólt egy hang mögötte.

Megfordult és közölte „Keresek egy helyet, ahol gyakorolhatok."

„Veszélyes most külön utakon járnod." oktatta ki Dante.

„Nem én vagyok a célpontjuk, úgyhogy én nem vagyok veszélyben, csak ha az útjukba nem állok."

„Bocsáss meg a kellemetlenségekért..." és pár másodpercig néma csend lett, de mikor a sámán újra útnak indult Dante megszólalt „Ööö... nem akarnál inkább egy kicsit társaságot nyújtani nekem?" mondta kérlelve.

Zel sóhajtott egyet „Végül is olyan sokat nem tudnék most tanulni..." Dantéhoz ment és leölt mellé „Szóval? Miről szeretnél beszélni?" kérdezte higgadtam.

„Hmm... most nem jut eszembe semmi. Neked nincs kérdésed? Vagy nem tudsz valami jó történetet? Biztosíthatlak, hogy, ami nem idősebb 1500 évnél, nem ismerem." mosolygott a sámánra.

Kisebb gondolkodás után eszébe jutott egy kérdés „Mit lát Kai, ha rám néz? Más este és nappal?"

Dante a sárgarigóhoz fordult, és pár perc koncentráció után visszanézett „Nagyjából ezt mondta: Az asztrális jeled nagyjából egyforma mindig. Ezt egy kicsit furcsának tartja, hiszen azt mondtad, hogy a lelked egy része nappal Brau Demon, de éjjel csak egy emberé. Ez lehet, hogy fájni fog, de tényleg úgy néz ki, hogy a démoni lélek teljesen a részeddé vált, ezt tisztán érzékeli." Zelgadis lehajtotta a fejét „Bocsáss meg!"

„Nem számít, ezt már Diera eléggé érthetően elmondta..." sóhajtott szomorúan „Ennyit tudott mondani?"

„Nem... van különbség a két fázis között. Nappal erősebb a jeled, valószínű a sámáni képességeid miatt és természetesen a férfias jelleg is tükröződik de az is feltűnt neki, hogy ekkor tele vagy sötét aurával. Mintha a múlt árnyai keringenének a fejed körül, lehet hogy ezért is vagy mindig komor." Zel szeme megrándult.

„Azért csak nem lehetek ilyen rossz?"

„Dehogy is" Dante felnevetett „ez érthető a te múltaddal. De megérted, hogy miért mondtam ezt ha elmondom, hogy mit mondott a mostani alakoddal kapcsolatban. A másik feled kisugárzása gyengébb és tele van feminin vonásokkal, amiket még nem nem érzékelsz tisztán a kettős életed miatt, de mind ott van. Ami még fontosabb, hogy ezt a feledet nem gyötrik ezek az árnyak. Szabad nappali éned láncaitól, mintha csak az emberi múltad egyszerű negatív erői piszkálnák, de ezek lényegesebben kisebbek, ilyenek mindet átlag embernek vannak." Zelgadis nem tudott mit mondani erre.

Lassan sikerült megemésztenie annyira, hogy megszólaljon „Azt akarod mondani, hogy így normális embernek számítok, még ha a lelkem nem is az?"

„Igen. Ha újra kiméra leszel az aurádon újból elhatalmasodnak a negatív erők, de ha az emberi alak mellett döntenél, könnyebb lenne a lelked, és egy idő után nem lennél ilyen – és bocsáss meg az újabb kifejezésért – antiszociális, mint amilyen most vagy, ebben újból biztosak vagyunk Kaival."

„Csodás... már csak döntenem kell, igaz?" mondta gúnyosan. Lefeküdt a fűbe, továbbiakban az eget nézve. Dante nem válaszolt semmit egy ideig. Csak Kai felrepült fel egy közeli ágra.

A vándor sóhajtott egyet és enyhén föléje hajolt „Tudom, hogy tudtad, hogy amikor Gourry rákérdezett a jegyesre rád gondoltam... én... még nem adtam fel... nem leszek utadban, ezt megígértem, de szeretném, ha komolyabban elgondolkodnál rajta, hogy... esetleg... nem tartanál velem haza, Shealenbe... Az én életem is sokkal hosszabb, mint egy átlag emberé, sokáig nem lennél egyedül velem." Zelgadis kidülledt szemekkel, tátott szájjal hallgatta Dantét, és alig érzékelte, ahogy a vándor végigsimította a haját „Mond meg, hogy mit kell tennem, hogy igent mondj, és én megteszem... Tudom, hogy ezt nem szabadna tennem, de nem tudom visszafogni magam." azzal lehajolt Zelhez és egy lágy csókot nyomott a szájára, ami egy pillanat után viszonzottá vált.

Csak egy perc volt az egész, mélyebb csókot nem is akart Dante. Felemelkedett, hogy a sámán szemébe nézhessen és elmosolyodott. „Gondold meg kérlek! Én, várok addig míg egy végső választ nem kapok tőled, gyönyörűm... Ideje felkeltenem Ameliát. Hagyd az edzést és menj aludni, hogy holnap is erős lehess." azzal felállt és vissza sem nézve Zel vörös fejére visszament a táborba.

„_Te. Jó. Ég!!"_ a kezeit a fejéhez tette és csukott szemmel végigfuttatta elméjében az elmúlt pár percet. _„Dante nem szórakozik, hogy a jegyesének akar... az a csók..." _ újból elpirult, sóhajtott egy nagyot _„Most mit tegyek? Amíg nem döntök nem fog elhagyni. És valamiért örülök neki... és amit mondott az asztrális lényemről... mit tegyek?" _sóhajtott egy nagyot kétségbeesetten_ „Késő van, hogy ezen törjem a fejem. Holnap lesz min rágódnom. És ami a legijesztőbb, hogy Gourry ezt mind előre látta."_ újból sóhajtott majd felállt és ő is a tábornak vette az irányt. Mire visszaért Dante a hálózsákjában volt, Amelia pedig a tűznél melegítette magát.

„Zelgadis kisasszony visszajöttél? Dante úrfi mondta, hogy beszélgettek és még ott maradtál egy ideig eget kémlelni."

„Igen. Most lefekszem, hideg van ma éjjel."

„Ühüm! Remélem nem fáztál még fel! Dante úrfi felelőtlen, hogy ott hagyott. Reggel, ha látom, hogy rosszabbul leszel majd leszidom." mosolygott rá kedvesen.

Zel viszonozta „Vigyázz magadra Amelia!"

„Az igazság ökle az éjszaka sötét lényeit mind legyőzi! Nem kell aggódnod, de köszönöm!"

„Jó éjszakát!" feküdt bele a hálózsákjába a sámán.

„Szép álmokat Zelgadis kisasszony!"

xxx

Xellos hangulata nagyon régen volt annyira rossz, mit akkor, amikor végighallgatta Dante és Zelgadis beszélgetését, és persze látta, ahogy az a csók elcsattant. Egy közeli fán folyamatosan mérgelődött. „_Az a lófejű unikornis... de majd én letöröm a szarvát! Én visszafogtam magam, erre ő ilyen nyíltan megcsókolja Zelt! És ő hagyta!" _összefonta maga előtt a kezeit és az ajkát biggyesztette _„ Amit mondott és is elmondhattam volna neki anélkül a madár nélkül is. Vajon már Zelgadis el is döntötte, hogy vele akar lenni?"_ gondolatai egyre kétségbeesettebbek lettek _„Mi van, ha őt fogja választani? Lépnek kell, ha nem akarom elveszíteni. Ha biztos lenne, egyszerre választ adott volna neki, nem?" _sóhajtott egy nagyot _„Le kell nyugodnom. Ezeréves tudást csak tudok használni valamire, Shabranigdo szerelmére hát! Vagy arra még sem de érted a lényeget? Bár ezen a téren régóta csak kívülálló voltam, de most mindent kell vetnem!" _az egyik öklét a tenyerébe csapta _„Most eldől, hogy mennyire vagyok igazi trükkmester, még ha őszintén is kell trükköznöm. Hee? Hogy mit hogyan? Na mindegy... holnap 'támadok'." _gyűlölettel teli ametiszt szemeit Dantére fordítva, ült tovább a faágon.

xxx

Dante lefeküdt a hálózsákjába, a rigó eléje szállt le „_Elmondtam neki Kai... így most már minden lassan tisztázódik... Zelgadis... válassz engem!! Királynő lennél az otthonomban, és én tényleg melletted lennék, utolsó leheletemig."_ sóhajtott egyet „_Lehet, hogy túl gyors vagyok, és most ezzel megijesztettem őt. Lehet ez lesz a vesztem..." _kezdett pánikba esni magában, de sikerült lehiggadnia_„de ha így megnyerem az elől a rusnya Mazoku elől, akkor nem számít. Nem engedem, hogy hozzáérjen! Undorító példánya egy torz farkasnak."_ sóhajtott még egyet _„Mennyivel könnyebb lenne, ha eleve is nő lett volna. Talán akkor egyszerre igent mondott volna..."_ elmosolyodott _„De az élet azért szép, mert bonyolult. Én pedig csak várok míg dönt, és megteszek mindent, hogy addig is célhoz érjen."_ azzal elhalkította zúgó gondolatait és vörös szemeire álom ült.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

**Lyany: **Na milyen eddig? Megpróbálok mindent, hogy még szeptemberig vége befejezzem, csak közben kedvet kaptam egy másik sztorihoz is és azt is elkezdtem. Még nagyon az is Slayers lesz.  
Jó olvasást!


	10. Mondd, te kit választanál?

**Lyany:** Tudom, ez egy kicsit hülye cím, de nem jutott más eszembe

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

**9. fejezet: Mondd, te kit választanál?**

A reggel a szokásos ütemben történt. Mikor mindenki indulásra készen állt megjelent Xellos. A régi lila hajával a fején. „Jó reggelt! Akkor indulhatunk?" A többiek nagy szemekkel néztek rá.

„Hogy lehet ez?? Még legalább négy napig nem szabadna kinőnie a hajadnak!!" kiáltotta a vándor.

„Tényleg? Milyen könyvben olvastad? Megmutatnád nekem? Vagy ha nincs nálad elvezethetnél a könyvárhoz, onnan már egyedül boldogulnék." vigyorgott szokásosan.

„Álmodj csak tovább!" mondta vicsorította fogait.

Gourry kíváncsi természeténél fogva megfogta Xellos haját, mikor a Mazoku Dantéra figyelt. És a kezében maradt. „Héé Xellos! Bocsi de a nálam maradt a hajad!"

A papba mintha villám csapott volna meg úgy érezte magát. Lina, Dante és Zelgadis vigyorogva nézték, ahogy a trükkmester végig simítja a kezét a kopasz fején, majd duzzogva a szőke harcoshoz fordult és vörös fejjel kikapta a kezéből a parókát és visszahelyezte a fejére. „Oké, nem nőtt vissza. Ezért ideiglenesen ezt hordom."

„Ha odaragasztottad volna nem jött volna le." jegyezte meg Lina „De legalább leszedheted ha meleged van."

„Lina... ez nem volt szép tőled." durcáskodott, de aztán újra mosolygott „De igazad van. És így legalább lehetőségem van megtudni, hogy hogy néznék ki mondjuk... vörösen." és elővett az oldaltáskájából egy olyan parókát, amely szakasztottan úgy nézett ki, mint Lina haja, és felvette „Vigyázzatok, mert itt jön a Xellos Inverse!" és kacsintva V jelt mutatott.

„Fireball!!" kiáltott Lina, de a Mazoku elteleportált az útból.

„Látom ez nem tetszik. Mi lenne, ha szőke lennék?" és Gourry hajával jelent meg Lina mellett, egy mozdulattal hagyta, hogy a szél a műhajba kapjon és lassan szálljon, majd ahogy a mellette lévő személy már nem látott semmit a sörénytől odahajolt. „Nagymama, miért ilyen kicsik a melleid?"

„Elmekia Lance!!" szólt újból Lina vaktában célozva. De Xellos újra köddé vált.

„Ez sem? Akkor feketén?" Amelia parókával az eredeti Ameliához állt. „Vajon az igazság is forrón szereti?" a hercegnő arca elvörösödött és hatalmasat sikítva behúzott egy nagyot a papnak, aki a repülés közben megint eltűnt.

„Nahát-nahát. Milyen barátságtalanok vagytok. Rossz lábbal keltetek ma fel? Talán a nemes egyszarvú-fiú hajával tetszeni fogok." öltött testet Gourry mellett „Csak nehogy lelegelje a hajam. Hehe!"

„Elég legyen ebből!!" kiáltott Dante, előhúzta a kardját és megindult a Mazoku felé „Gyere, gondoskodok róla, hogy ne legyen gondod a parókákkal, a fejedet is levágom, csak közelítselek meg eléggé!"

„Tsk, Tsk... már nem olyan vicces a parókám? Zelgadis, remélem azért te értékeled a törekvéseimet!" és megjelent mellette az ő hajával „Nem zavar a jobb oldaladon a hajad?"

„Nem, és hogy most már mindenki voltál egy percre visszatennéd a lilát?" mondta közönyösen.

„Aww... akkor neked úgy tetszem?" de mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna...

„Flare Arrow!!" Lina eltalálta, majd leporolta tenyerét „Ezt kapod, mert sértegetni mertél!" Xellos kifújt egy kis füstöt és eldőlt.

„Most, hogy mindenki készen áll indulhatnánk?" mondta hűvösen Zel.

„Gyerünk Fenyőgnómra fel!" kiáltott Lina. A többiek pedig biccentettek.

xxx

A nap jól telt, nem futottak bele újabb Mazokukban, csak abba az egybe, amelyik amúgy is mindig a nyakukon lógott. Zelgadis csendesebb volt még a szokásosnál is. A legtöbb kérdésre igennel vagy nemmel válaszolt, a többit is egy tőmondattal intézte el.

Délutánra Lina megelégelte a tudatlanságot „Zel, mi van veled? Alig szóltál ma valamit. Bánt valami?"

„Igen." és nem szólt többet é haladt tovább az úton.

„ZEL!" a sámán ugrott egyet, majd ránézett a útitársára „Mi. Az?"

„Lina ez hosszú és bonyolult, és nincs kedvem kifejteni." közölte.

„Hát legyen kedved! Amelia!!" szólt ki.

„Igen Lina kisasszony?" hallotta a hívást a hercegnő.

„Zelgadis lelkét bánat nyomja és csak közös erővel tudjuk kiszedni belőle." igyekezett kicsit a fekete hajú lány szónoklását imitálni.

„Bármiben segítek, ami az igazságot leleplezi, hogy így a szív megszabaduljon a tehertől, mely sötét titok nyomja." Zel csak forgatta a szemeit.

„Lányok, éjjel lehet, hogy hallgatok rátok, de így nincs esélyetek."

Amelia könnyel teli szemmel a sámánra nézett. „ Na de Zelgadis úrfiiii... mi csak aggódunk érted!!"

„Zelgaadis..."tette össze Lina kezeit kérlelően.

„Nem..." félszemmel a másik három férfire nézett.

„Naaa..." mondták közösen, lábujjhegyen közelebb hajolva hozzá.

Zel sóhajtott egyet és azt mondta „Túl közel vannak az ok érintettei. És elég kellemetlen."

A két boszorka nem értette pontosan, de annyiban hagyta „Rendben, most ennyivel megúszod, de ha lehetőség adatik, mindent elmondasz. Értettük egymást?" fenyegető hangon kérdezve a vörös társa.

„Igen..." morogta, és további vita nélkül haladtak tovább.

Alkonyat előtt pár órával megálltak és újból letáboroztak és megvacsoráztak. Már nemcsak Zelgadis, de mindenki más is kevésbé volt beszédes. Ritka és szokatlan alkalom volt ez hőseink történelmében. Miután már csak alvás volt hátra, de ilyen korán még nem szoktak lefeküdni, általában beszélgetéssel telt az idő, ami ma nagyrészt kimaradt. Majd egy valaki elszánta magát egy lépésre.

„Zel?" szólt Lina.

„Hmm?" fordult feléje.

„Beszélni szeretnék veled, gyere velem."

„Rendben." azzal felállt és követni kezdte Linát a bokrok közé.

A többiek utánuk néztek „Vajon mit akarhat Lina Zeltől?" kérdezte Gourry.

„Ha nem vettétek volna észre Zelgadis úrfi ma a szokásosnál is csendesebb volt. Lina kisasszony pedig szeretné tudni, hogy miért. Én pedig gondoskodom arról, hogy senki ne hallgassa ki őket." kapta a választ Ameliától.

Xellos elmosolyodott, és az ujját lebegtette „Amelia, nem hinném, hogy meg tudnál állítani, ha tényleg úgy döntenék, hogy ki akarom hallgatni őket."

„Ebben biztos vagy Xellos úrfi?" egy lelkes és egyben meggondolatlan biccentést válaszul kapva, nem kellett neki több, vigyorogva elővette a tölcsérét és elkezdett énekelni:

„Az élet olyan csodálatos!

A boldogság velem van mindenhol

Nem állhat utamba a gonosz

A szeretet mindent eltipor!

Az élet olyan mesés!

Lelkem érzem, hogy egész

Ki a rosszból él, földre hull

S csak ő jár majd rosszul"

A versszakok, melyeket gondosan dolgozott ki az elmúlt években, könnyedén forogtak nyelvén. Másrészről Xellos a látványosan rosszul érezte magát a bőrében. Ha lett volna mit, akkor hányt is volna, de mivel nem, inkább a földön forgolódott a fejét fogva. „Néha... igazán... kegyetlen... tudsz lenni... Amelia..." hebegte.

Míg Amelia lefoglalta Xellost, addig Dante és Gourry meg se próbálva ellent mondani a hercegnőnek beszélgettek egymással.

xxx

Lina és Zelgadis elég messze kerültek, hogy nyugodtan beszélni tudjanak. Leültek egy-egy nagyobb kőre egymással szembe.

„Akkor most köpd ki!" parancsolta a boszorka.

„Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet lenne." kulcsolta össze maga előtt a kezeit a sámán.

„Beleegyeztél délután, úgyhogy ki vele!" nyomatékosította kívánságát.

Sóhajtott egyet és feladta. „Az a helyzet, hogy két oka van annak, hogy egész nap olyan csendes voltam. Az egyik Xellos, a másik Dante. Mérlegelnem kellett köztük." és mindent elmondott, ami tegnap történt vele, nehezen kifejezve, hogy mit is érzett és, hogy mit is gondol. „Nem tudom, hogy mit tegyek. Gourry szerintem még jobban tudja, hogy mekkora a feszültség a kettőjük között, és... én vagyok az oka."

Lina a kezét az állához tette és gondolkodni kezdett, pár perc után így szólt „Dante érzései eléggé nyilvánvalóak, csak abban vagy bizonytalan, hogy ekkora lépést ilyen gyorsan megtegyél. Szerintem itt Xellos nagyobb probléma. Ki tudja, hogy az az őrült tud e egyáltalán érezni ilyesmit, és ha igen most igazi e. És ott a rengeteg titka. És ne feledkezzünk meg, hogy még mindig nem vagy biztos benne, hogy értük vállalnád, hogy nőként élj tovább."

„...igen..." hajtotta le a fejét.

„Hát nem lennék a helyedben... És mind ennek ellenére még mindig a gnómhoz akarsz menni?"

„Más irány amerre tudnék menni nincsen. Ha azt mondanám, hogy teszek egy kitérőt, nem tudnám hova. Így elhitetem magammal, hogy haladok valamerre. Ha a hegyekig el is jutunk, és megszerezzük a hajszálat, akkor is még el kellene jutnunk Ganláig. Az pedig majdnem még egyszer annyi idő."

„Hagyod, hogy az idő elintézze a piszkos munkát? Itt nem fog összejönni, ugye tudod?"

„Igen. Ezt még meg kell emésztenem. Addig pedig próbálok nappal férfi lenni, nappal pedig magam se tudom, hogy nőnek nevezhetném magam."

Lina játékosan elmosolyodott „Ha azt a sok férfit ki a bálon táncolt veled megkérdezted volna, mind igent mondott volna."

Zel szemei a dühtől elsötétedtek „Lina... jobb ha elfelejted azt az estét..."

A tekintettől függetlenül vidáman nevetett „Hehe... rendben."

A sámán sóhajtott, kinézett a horizont felé, az utolsó sugarak kacéran köszöntek el tőle. „Újra eltűnt a Nap. Vissza kellene mennünk, így nem tudom már magamat megvédeni."

„És meg sem hallgatod a tanácsom?" mosolygott Lina.

„Mi lenne az?" vonta fel a szemöldökét Zel.

„Kövesd a szíved, azt a kis bizsergést a hasadban és a heves szívverést. Úgy nem lesz semmi baj." vigyorgott.

„Ez egy kicsit érzelgős, nem gondolod?"

„HÉÉÉ! Van más ötleted?? Nincs?? Akkor hallgass az enyémre!! Érzelgős, vagy sem!!"

Zel felnevetett „Értettem, főnök! A te terved lesz megvalósítva."

„Csak ne gúnyolódj, most már rácsaphatok egy nagyot a fejedre, ha nem vigyázol!"

„Bocsáss meg! De ezt nem szoktam meg tőled." kedvesen mosolygott Linára.

„Még egy ok, hogy értékeld és megfogadd!" vigyorgott. Felállt és visszaindult, mikor látta, hogy Zelgadis ehelyett inkább lecsúszott a földre rákérdezett. „Te most nem jössz? Az előbb olyan sürgős volt."

„Egy kicsit még itt maradok gondolkodni, ha nem gond. Nem sokára én is követlek."

„Rendben. Akkor később találkozunk!" intett egyet és eltűnt a fák között.

„Ühüm." és egyedül maradt.

xxx

Lina visszatérve látta, hogy Amelia már újrakezdte az élet szépségeiről szóló dalát. „Köszönöm Amelia a közreműködésed! Mos már abbahagyhatod." tette kezét a hercegnőre.

„Lina kisasszony, sikerült Zelgadis úrfival beszélned, és megoldani a problémáját?" kérdezte aggódva.

„Igen, elmondta de sajnos ebben mi nem segíthetünk neki. Magának kell megoldania."

„Addig nem tehetünk érte semmit?" Lina rázta a fejét. „Ohh.. ez igazságtalanság!"

Erre az időre Xellos is feltápászkodott az arca még mindig fehérebb volt a szokásosnál „Köszönöm a műsort Amelia, de ha megkérhetnélek ne legyen ismétlés."

„Ez a viselkedésen fog múlni Xellos úrfi. Én figyelmeztettelek, és nem fogadtál szót, így az igazság nevében az új dalommal tartottalak itt."

„Micsoda domina." sóhajtott egyet „Most ha megengeditek egy kicsit elmegyek felfrissítem magam. Keresek pár nyomorult lelket, akit halálra kínozhatok." teleportálta le magát.

„Xellos úrfi ezt nem teheted ez gonoszság!"

„Ha nem énekeltél volna, most nem mennék el, most a te kezeden fog száradni azon szeegéény emberek halála, akiket meg kell ölnöm. Viszlát!" szólt messziről a hangja.

„Waaaaa!! Lina kisasszony, most miattam halnak meg emberek!"

„Nehogy lehidd ennek a kreténnek. Kevesebbel is beéri." ásított egyet „Ma korán lefekszem, ki tudja holnap hova jutunk. Gourry te leszel az első őrszem. Leszek utánad, majd utána te Dante, aztán Amelia végül Zel. Jó éjt!"

A többiek még fenn maradtak tovább, Amelia dalának strófáit elemezni.

xxx

Xellos végül is nem enni ment, hanem Zelhez. Mikor megjelent mögötte a sámán észre sem vette. Ezért nevén hívta „Zelgadis.."

A hangra hirtelen felült a lány, megmarkolva kardját, de eleresztette, amint azonosította az alakot. „Mit akarsz Xellos?"

„Az sajnos titok" a sámán szemei szikrákat szórtak, erre a Mazoku elnevette magát „Hehe! Az a válasz jobb lenne ha csak azért vagyok itt, hogy megnézzem, hogy minden rendben van veled. Csak nem elrontottad a hasad? Én megmondtam, hogy ne edd meg azt az utolsó tálat."

„Nincs semmi baj a hasammal és ne hazudj. Mit. Akarsz?"

A pap arca komollyá vált „Ne kérdezz, ha csak nem akarod tényleg tudni."

„Mi ezek a nagy szavak Xellos? Mondd meg, vagy menj el." felelte félfüllel figyelve csak a Mazokura.

Xellos megszorította a botját és lassú mozdulatokkal közeledett Zel felé. Lehajolt hozzá, megragadta a kezét el a felhúzta a karjaiba, centiket hagyva arcuk közt. A Mazoku kifejezése nem változott egy pillanatra sem „Azt akarom, hogy ne Dantét, hanem Engem válassz."

Zel szíve olyan hevesen vert, hogy úgy érezte ha nem nyel egy nagyot akkor kiugrok a torkán keresztül „Ezt meg hogy érted?"

„Hallottam, ahogy Dante felajánlotta, hogy elvisz Shealenbe és feleségül vesz, ha te is akarod." az orruk most már összeért „Ne tarts vele, maradj itt velem!... Könyörgök Zelgadis!" és azzal megcsókolta a sámánt. Zel érezte, hogy Xellos szabad keze felcsúszott a tarkójára, a másik pedig a derekánál húzta magához gyengéden egyre közelebb. Közben érezte, hogy szemei becsukódnak, hogy enged és viszonoz.

Egy kis idő után a Mazoku többre vágyva mélyíteni kezdte a csókot, mely nem találkozott ellenállásba. Szenvedélyesen masszírozni kezdték egymás nyelvét. _„Mit csinálok? Tegnap Dante, most meg Xellos?"_ gondolta a mágus. _„De tegnap nem volt ennyire komoly. És valahogy... jó... Érzem, hogy majd kiugrik a szívem. Jajj Zel kapcsolj ki csak egy percre!"_ Később Xellos technikát váltott, el kezdte felfedezni Zel száját. Érezte, hogy igyekezett mindent beleadni, félve, hogy ez lesz első és utolsó alkalom, hogy érezheti őt. Zelgadis maga is alig vette észre, hogy közben a pap nyaka köré fonta kezeit és ő is nyomta magát a férfi ölelésébe, közben pedig a torka mélyéből morog elragadtatásában.

Xellos örömében sóhajtott egy mélyet és eltávolodott az imádott ajkaktól és hagyta, hogy a nő arca mellizmain pihenjen. Hallotta, hogy Zel erősen lihegett, és elmosolyodott. _„Szegény, erről meg is feledkeztem, neki kell levegő." _majd újból távolabb mozdult, hogy belelásson azokba az azúrkék szemekbe. És kérdéseket látott benne. Zel a vállaira csúsztatta kezeit vissza.

„Honnan tudjam, hogy ez mind igaz Xellos? Te mégis csak egy Mazoku vagy, kiknek a szerelmi életéről nem sokat lehet hallani. Honnan tudjam, hogy nem csapsz be, mint máskor?" szólt gyenge hangon, rettegve a választól, melyet kapni fog.

A szavak nem voltak kellemesek, de tudta, hogy ezek felmerülnek, bár választ nem igazán dolgozott ki rá. „Ezt nem tennéd veled, szeretném ha velem lennél. Miért? Zelas-sama adott egy tudományos választ, ha az megfelel. Legyünk bármilyen fejlettek, a farkasok ősi ösztönét nem irthatjuk ki magunkból, így képesek vagyunk sőt talán szükségünk is van ezekre az amúgy idegen érzésekre. Ha egy személyes véleményt akarsz hallani, akkor csak annyit mondhatok; tudom, hogy már régóta csodáltalak, és soha nem kívánnám, hogy az kit csodálok megsérüljön. Ezért is nem tudtam, hogyan közeledjek hozzád. De most, hogy lehetőség van, hogy társam legyél, mindent megtennék, hogy igent mondjál. Esküszöm minden istenre és minden sötét Mazoku-lordra, hogy amit most mondtam, az a szín tiszta igazság és érzéseim valósak."

„De-de ez nem árt neked? Úgy értem a pozitív érzések?" kérdezte zavarodottan.

„Még mindig a logika megszállottja vagy Zelgadis, nemde?" szemét egy percre se csukta be, hogy a lány láthassa benne az igazat „A válaszom általában igen de most nem. Mindig kivételt jelent a népem számára a vonzalmunk tárgya. És az te vagy nekem."

„Miért most? Miért nem előbb próbálkoztál?" közben kétségbeesve érezte, hogy fogy ki a kérdésekből és a kifogásokból.

A régi mosolyával folytatta a beszélgetést „Lett volna esélyem máskor? Csak sértődés és varázsige dobálózás lett volna a vége, ha próbálkoztam volna. Most eléggé össze vagy zavarodva ahhoz, hogy a szokásos érzéseiden felülemelkedj."

„..." oldalra elnézett, hogy Xellos ne lássa annyira, hogy elpirult.

A pap felnevetett „Ez az, amit mindenki szeret benned Zelgadis!"

„Ez meg, hogy érted?!" morgott és visszanézett Xellosra.

„Makacs vagy és nehezen vallod be, ha másnak igaza van! Imádni való! És persze ahogy elpirulsz! Szerinted miért próbáltalak bosszantani és zavarba hozni téged a múltban olyan sokszor?"

„Jó tudni, hogy a Mazokuk így flörtölnek." motyogta.

„Ahogy mondtad. Nem vagyunk híresek ilyen érzések kimutatása terén. Buta emberek, nem fogjátok fel az üzeneteinket. De.." a kifejezése újból komoly lett, kinyitotta szemeit, megfogta Zel állát és felemelte. hogy lássa a szemeit „De remélem többet nem kell ilyesmivel törődnöm."

„Én... Kérlek adj egy kis időt, hogy dönthessek!" suttogta.

Xellos eleresztette az állát és hátra lépett, majd lehajtotta a fejét, hogy frufruja eltakarja szemeit „Szóval még gondolkodsz, hogy kit választasz." felnézett és újra próbált gondtalan mosolyt csalni arcára több-kevesebb sikerrel „Vegyél annyi időt, amennyi jól esik. Remélem megadod a válaszod mielőtt a Fenyőgnómhoz érünk, de nem szeretnélek sürgetni." újból közel lépett hozzá, átölelte, és egy puszit adott a szájára, amitől láthatóan jobb kedve lett. „Gyere, a táborba viszlek. Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen." kacsintott egyet rá „Főként egy ilyen csók után."

Zel pirulva visszaszólt „Fogd be, vagy összetaposom a parókád!"

„Tehát akkor tényleg kopaszon tetszem neked?" nem várva a válaszra elteleportált a tisztásról és megjelent közel a másikhoz, ahol a többiek voltak. „További jó éjszakát Zelgadis!" és azzal megszűnt a fogás a derékon. Zel sóhajtott egy nagyot. Utána még egyet és a többiek felé vette az irányt.


	11. Az ezüst hajszál

**Lyany: **ezennel kihirdettetik, hogy elkészült első honlapom, ahol hosszas papolásokat tarthatok majd erről arról: www.csetta111.eoldal.hu ha van kedvetek látogassatok el hozzám.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

**10. fejezet: Az ezüst hajszál**

„Zelgadis kisasszony, már éppen aggódni kezdtünk, hogy hol vagy ennyi eddig. Dante úrfi már utánad akart menni." szólt hozzá elsőként Amelia.

„Umm... csak kellett egy kis idő gondolkodni._ És még nagyobb zűrzavarba keveredni._" gondolta hozzá.

„Lina rád osztotta az utolsó szakaszt a megfigyelőnek, ha nem gond." mondta Gourry.

„Nekem megfelel." tért vissza a hűvös önmagához. Leült ő is tábortűz mellé és további szó nélkül a lángok közé nézett. A többiek pedig folytatták félbeszakadt beszélgetésüket.

„Sailluneban idén is meg lesz tartva a nyári évforduló fesztiválja. Ilyenkor a terek megtelnek árusokkal, akik a gyümölcseiket vagy egyéb finom ételeiket vagy éppen díszes tárgyaikat árulják fele áron. Este utcabál van, ahol mindenki részt vehet. A nemesek bálja csak másnap van, így mutatjuk ki tiszteletünket a nép ünnepsége felé. Aki akar, éjfélkor beleugorhat egy hatalmas barackpürével teli kádba. Tavaly én is megpróbáltam, és nagyon vicces volt! Megdobáltam az egyik szobalányunkat én pedig a kuktától kaptam egy marék gyümölcsöt az arcomba!"

„Furcsa egy szokásaitok vannak, mit ne mondjak." csodálkozott Dante és összenézett Kaival.

„Dante úrfiii... hogy mondhatsz ilyen igazságtalanságot?" telt meg a hercegnő szeme könnyel.

A vándor egyszerre védekezni kezdett „Nem úgy értettem! Sőt szívesen részt vennék én is rajta! Mikor lesz?"

„Hmmm... nézzük csak... ha jól tudom, holnaptól számolva 23 nap múlva... igen." szomorúan sóhajtott egy nagyot „Kár, hogy idén nem érek haza. De az igazság megvédése érdekében minden szórakozás másodlagos!"

„Hány napra van innen Saillune?"

„A tengerig eljutni úgy 5 nap innen, és ha jó szelet kapunk akkor 7 nap míg a királyságig elhajózunk. A város pedig csak 3 napi járóföldre van."

„Húú! Elég messze elkóboroltál otthonról. Édesapád nem ellenzi?"

„Dehogy is!" felugrott a legközelebbi fára, és rózsaszín lett a világ mögötte „Tudja, hogy az igazság bajnokának a küldetése néha messze viszi! És mindig büszkeséggel tölti el szívét, ha hazatérve mesélek tetteinkről!"

Gourry zavartan nevetett „Amelia szerintem ne kiabálj ilyen hangosan Lina felett, ha felkel, laposra ver." a tapasztalat beszélt belőle.

„Upps... hehe... igazad van Gourry úrfi." suttogta és vigyázva lemászott a fáról.

Zelgadis hallgatta, ahogy a barátai beszélgettek és elmosolyodott. _„Legalább ők nem változnak. A világ a feje tetejére állhat de ők hárman mellettem fognak állni, bárhogy is döntök a végén." _sóhajtott egyet „_Már én is kezdem ezt az érzelgést. Bár ennyit megengedhetek magamnak ebben a helyzetben. Helyzet? Inkább rumli, káosz és katasztrófa."_ újból sóhajtott _„Össze kell szednem magam. Igaza van Linának, időhúzással nem jutok sehova. De most kimerültem, és túl friss minden, most csak úgy is egy dologra tudok gondolni." _újabb sóhajt enyhe arcpír követte_ „Mint egy kisiskolás tini. Érzem, ahogy pirul az arcom, ha csak a két csókra gondolok. Hova lett belőlem az a titokzatos, szívtelen kardforgató?" _csóválta a fejét.

Amelia ásított egy nagyot „Szerintem most lefekszem aludni. Dante úrfi akkor te fogsz kelteni?"

„Igen." mosolygott a hercegnőre „Addig is jó éjszakát!"

„Jó éjszakát Amelia!" mondta a másik két társa.

„Köszönöm!" s belefeküdt a hálózsákjában.

„Azt hiszem, és is követem őt. Jó éjt Dante! Jó éjt Gourry!"

„Jó éjt Zelgadis!" hangzottak a válaszok.

Odasétált a saját alvóalkalmatosságához, amennyire tudott kényelem helyezkedett és gyorsan álomra szenderült.

xxx

Egy enyhe rázást érzett a vállán Zel. „Zelgadis kisasszony, ébredj. A te szakaszod jött el."

A sámán hanyatt fordult és megtörölte a szemét „Oké Amelia." ült fel álmosan. Mikor teljesen kinyitotta szemeit egy mosolygós hercegnőt látott maga előtt. „Mi van?"

Rázta a lány a fejét „Semmi. Csak még mindig furcsa, hogy ilyen vagy, egyszerűen kell még ez kis idő, hogy megszokjam."

„Képzeld csak el, hogy milyen furcsa lehet a másik nem tagja lenni."

Amelia lehajtotta a fejét „Bocsáss meg... nem akartalak megbántani."

„Én kérek elnézést, hogy ilyen goromba voltam. Lina elmondott valamit abból, amit beszéltem vele?"

„Nem. Csak annyit mondott, hogy tudja, hogy mi a bajod de ezt csak egyedül tudod megoldani."

Zel sóhajtott egyet „Amelia valószínűleg az életem egy meghatározó részéhez érkeztem, ezért megérdemled, hogy te is megtudj mindent. Ha nem bánod, most mindent elmondok neked is."

„Egyáltalán nem." azzal leült melléje „csupa fül vagyok."

A sámán arca elkomorodott „Először tartozom neked egy vallomással. Én... Amelia... már nem..."

„Tudom Zelgadis kisasszony..." enyhén szomorú hang vágott közbe, mire a kékes hajú lány felkapta a fejét. „...tudom, hogy nem vagy belém szerelmes. Mikor vissza akartad adni a karkötőmet, még nem értettem, de utána este a szavaid újra és újra visszhangzottak a fejemben. Először hitegettem magam, hogy csak azért volt mert visszafogott vagy, de minél többször gondoltam végig, annál kevésbé hittem benne."

„Sajnálom... nem akartalak megbántani. Mikor elváltunk Sötét Csillag legyőzése után, úgy gondolom szerelmes voltam beléd. Ha melletted maradtam volna, akkor biztos több lett volna belőle, de több, mint másfél év távolság megváltoztatta. Fontos vagy számomra most is, de nem úgy, ahogy te szeretnéd. Kérlek bocsáss meg..."

„Semmi gond." tért vissza a lány mosolya „Így én is rájöttem valamire. Én sem vagyok már beléd szerelmes." Zel újabb csodálatba esett „Amíg távol voltál hiányoztál és azt hittem, hogy a szerelem miatt, de rájöttem aznap este, hogy ez sokkal mélyebb annál. Valami hasonló érzés inkább, mint a testvéri szeretet. Igen, te olyan vagy számomra mint egy nagy bátyus most meg mint egy nővér." tekintetében semmi kétség nem tükröződött.

„Amelia..." Zelgadis feltérdelt és átölelte a hercegnőt „Számomra pedig olyan vagy, mint a húgom. Életemet adnám, hogy megvédjelek, hogy megmentselek bármi is veszélyeztet." majd egy puszit nyomott a homlokára. „Felnőttél míg távol voltam. Igaz uralkodó fog belőled válni. Megtiszteltetés számomra, hogy ilyen rendkívüli személyt mondhatok igaz barátomnak."

Amelia felnézett Zelre és elpirult azokra szavakra „Köszönöm Zelgadis úrfi" és újra szorosan megölelték egymást. Kis idő után szétváltak és a hercegnő és így szólt „Szóval, ha most ezt tisztáztuk, elmondhatod, hogy mi bánt ennyire az elmúlt napokban."

Mindketten leültek egymással szembe. A sámán sóhajtott egy nagyot és elkezdte „Tehát,..." és elmondott mindent, amit Linának Naplementekor, kiegészítve a későbbi eseménnyel is. Mikor befejezte, hagyott időt hallgatójának, hogy mindent a helyére tegyen. „Nem egyszerű helyzet, igaz?" mosolyodott el, mikor Amelia még mindig csak pislogott.

„Zelgadis kisasszony, és már döntöttél?"

„Még nem. Ezért is vagyok gondba. Nem tudom, hogy mit tegyek. A logikám cserben hagyott, az érzéseim homályosak, úgyhogy teljes a zűrzavar. De már érted, hogy miért nem tudtok Linával segíteni?"

„Ühüm..." gondolkodott egy kicsit, majd újra szólt „Egyik részről Dante úrfi lenne jó, hiszen az egyszarvúak a jó elkötelezettei, míg Xellos úrfi inkább a pusztításé. Viszont igazságtalanság lenne megtagadni bármilyen lénytől boldogságot csak azért, mert annak született, ami." sóhajtott egyet „Tényleg nehéz döntés. És tényleg egy egész életre szól. Csak egy valamit tanácsolhatok. Hallgass a szívedre Zelgadis kisasszony! Az majd megmondja a helyes irányt!" Zel erre felnevetett „Mi, olyan vicces Zelgadis kisasszony??" kérdezte sértődötten.

„Szinte ugyanezt mondta Lina, amikor elmondtam neki, amit neked az imént. Ne haragudj kérlek, csak meglepően hasonlított a kettő."

Amelia mosolya visszatért „Akkor jobb, ha megfogadod. Biztos ez a helyes megoldás."

Zel sóhajtott egyet és az égre nézett merengőn „Olyan egyszerű, de most mégis olyan iszonyú nehéz a válasz. Még kell egy kis idő..."

„Mindketten megadták, tehát van lehetőséged átgondolni."

Zel biccentett egyet „Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál és köszönöm a tanácsot. Most menj vissza aludni, újabb hosszú út vár ránk.

„Rendben. Jó őrködést Zelgadis kisasszony!"

„Neked pedig szép álmokat Amelia!" majd újra csend lett a táborba.

xxx

A nap folyamán Dolphin alattvalói újabb támadást kezdtek a csapat ellen. Zelgadis kifejezetten örült, hogy beléjük futottak. Kiválóak voltak a felgyülemlett feszültség levezetésére.

„Damu Bras!! Burst Flare!!" kiáltotta sámán egymás után. Majd miután ezt megunta, előhúzta kardját „Astral Vine!!" és úgy ment neki a Mazokuknak.

A többiekre alig jutott néhány ellenfél, mivel Zel a nagyját 'lelkesen' megölte. „Lina nem gondolod, hogy rossz hatással vagy Zelgadisra? Kezd úgy viselkedni, mint te." súgta oda a boszorkának Gourry.

'Durr' csapott a fejére Lina „Eléggé sok minden történt vele az elmúlt napokba. Érthető, ha le akar dolgozni a feszültségből egy kicsit. Én is ezt tenném a helyébe."

„Erről beszélek..." 'Csett' jobb horoggal a szőke harcos álla bánta a kijelentést.

A küzdelem nem tartott sokáig. Néhány talpnyaló ugyan megszökött, de a győzelem az övéké volt. Bár azt is mondhatnánk, hogy a győzelem Zelgadisé volt. A mágus eltette a kardját, és az útnak fordult, mindenkinek háttal „Erről ennyit. Indulhatunk tovább." és követte saját tanácsát. Közben pedig nem látta, hogy a társai zavart mosollyal néznek.

„Hehe... ez emlékeztet arra, hogy nem szerencsés Zelgadis ellenségének lenni." jegyezte meg Lina. Majd követték a sámánt óvatosan.

xxx

Az elkövetkező kettő nap eseménytelenül folyt le. Zelhez nem igazán lehetett beszélni. A társalgásokra bár figyelt, még kevesebbet szólt a többiekhez, és a banditák kirablásában is leghátul maradt. Láthatóan el volt merülve a gondolataiban. Párszor meg is botlott egy-egy faágban, mert nem figyelt. Egyikük sem látta a sámánt még ennyire megfeledkezni a külvilágról.

A második nap estéjén elérték a Blanca hegy lábát. „Itt most letáborozunk. Holnap megkeressük a gnómot." közölte a sámán.

Lina biccentett „Rendben. Majd kezdem és a felügyeletet, utána..."

„Nem én akarom kezdeni" vágott közbe Zelgadis.

„Ahogy akarod. Majd leszek utánad. A sorrend utána Gourry, Dante , Amelia."

„Lina miért nem osztasz egyszer sem rám felügyeleti időt?" kérdezett rá Xellos.

„Mondjuk azt, hogy félő, hogy bármikor el kell hagynod minket más kötelességek miatt, akkor véletlenül elfelejted felkelteni az utánad következőt." mondta gúnyosan.

Bántott mosollyal válaszolt „Ennyi idő után, még mindig nem bízol meg bennem? Olyan rosszat sosem tettem (közvetlenül) ellenetek, amiért ezt a rosszindulatot kiérdemeltem."

„Ezért gondoskodom róla, hogy a jövőben se tegyél ilyesmit, rendben?" válaszolta hűvösen.

Összekulcsolt a kezeit „Ez nem szép tőled Lina..." duzzogott.

„Ahogy gondolod..." legyintett egyet „most aludjunk, a holnapi nap biztos érdekes lesz."

A táborra csend hullt, csak tűz pattogott halkan. Zel pedig a lángokra feledkezett. Mikor felnézett, látta Xellost, hogy bár csukott szemmel de mosoly nélkül nézte őt. „Csak még pár napot adj..." suttogta olyan halkan, hogy átlag ember nem hallhatta volna. A Mazoku oldalra döntötte fejét és enyhén mosolyodott, majd elteleportált. De csak a közeli fára.

xxx

Már délelőtt megtalálták a hegyi labirintus bejáratát. Zelgadis egy papírral a kezében vezette őket. De mielőtt mélyebbre jutottak mondta nekik, hogy jegyezzék meg, hogy merre mennek, hogy esetleges menekülésnél könnyebb dolguk legyen. És azzal együtt nekivágtak az ismeretlennek.

„Xellos úrfi tudsz valamit erről a Fenyőgnómról?" kérdezte Amelia.

„Hmm..." a mutató ujját az állához, tett majd kis idő után fejmagasságba emelte „nagyon idegesítőek, és nagyon rosszindulatú trükköket használnak. Szeretik kínozni a területükre tévedt embereket. És előszeretettel eszik meg a szemeiket."

„ÍÍÍÍÍÍ!! Zelgadis úrfi, biztos jó ötlet egy ilyen útjába kerülni?" kiáltott az elől haladónak.

Zelgadis a válla felett visszanézett „Ha együtt maradunk el tudunk bánni vele. Az egyik legnagyobb gyengéje a tűz, ezért hogyha támadunk, tűz és szellemi varázslatokat ajánlatos alkalmazni. Viszont semmi esetre se használjatok földi erőket, mert azokat könnyedén visszafordítja rátok." a varázslók biccentettek a tanácsra.

„Zel tudod, hogy merre haladunk? Van térképed?" hajolt a sámán pergamenje fölé Lina.

„Szó sincs róla. Most rajzolom a térképet."

„Heeee?? Úgy jöttünk be, hogy semmi támaszunk sincs, hogy hova tartunk??" kiáltott, váltott meglepődésből méregre.

„Ha lett volna is, már elavult volna. A gnóm képes a területét megváltoztatni minden telihold alkalmával, ami a mi esetünkben múlt héten volt. Egy régi vázlattal nem jutnánk sehova, ezért rajzolok le mindent, és haladok lassabban a szokásosnál. Mondtam azt is, hogy próbáld memorizálni az irányt, nem?"

„Grrr!! Igen de azt nem, hogy ha nem figyelek eléggé el is tévedhetünk örökre!" kiáltotta.

„Nyugalom Lina! Ha minden simán halad, sérülés nélkül kikeveredhetünk innen. Csak engedd, hogy továbbra is nyugodtan feljegyezzem a járatokat."

„És ha valami történne a vázlattal, majd én kivezetlek titeket." mind csodálkozva a hang tulajdonosára tekintettek, aki hirtelen a mutató ujjait nézte miközben összeütköztette őket zavarában „Mi van? Tényleg ilyen nehéz elhinni, hogy nem csak bajba sodorni, de segíteni is tudok néha nektek?" majd újra bután mosolygott, kezeit maga mögé tette „Élve eltemetve pedig amúgy sem vagytok olyan szórakoztatóak."

„Idióta..." mondta Lina, majd sóhajtott egyet „De legalább, HA igazat mondasz van még valaki, akire támaszkodhatunk."

„Tényleg gyakorolnod kellene, hogy ne legyél ennyire bizalmatlan mások felé Lina..." biggyesztette a száját Xellos.

„Aham. Majd máskor." és fordultak volna újból útnak, amikor az oldalsó falakból dárdák csaptak le, egyenesen Zelgadist célba véve.

„Unicorn Shield!!" kiáltotta Dante, de már késő volt. Zelt elérték a dárdák... és a földre estek.

A sámán önelégülten elmosolyodott „Van előnye annak, ha a bőrödet kövek fedik." hátra nézett a többiekre „Dante fenn tudnád tartani a pajzsot míg itt leszünk? Úgy gondolom, még találkozhatunk ennél sokkal alattomosabb dolgokkal idebenn."

„Muszáj neki is itt maradnia?"mutatott hüvelykujjával a mellette vigyorgó Xellosra „Nála alattomosabbal úgysem találkozunk. Ráadásul nem is szorul védelemre."

„Tartsd a szemed előtt, hogy ha én nem tudlak kivinni titeket, ő az egyetlen esélyetek."

„Ilyen a mi szerencsénk" morogta magának Dante. Xellos vigyora pedig szélesebb lett.

xxx

Egy órán keresztül bolyongtak a labirintusban, amikor egy nagy teremhez értek. Zöld márvány fedett mindent, ami a gyertyák fényében ragyogott. Az egész közepén egy hatalmas ezüstfenyő állt, melynek tetejét alig lehetett látni. Zelgadis nem sokáig csodálkozott a látványon, elhagyta a küszöböt és közelített a fához, mikor egy hang megszólalt. „No lám, no lám csak nem sikerült pár tökfilkónak átjutnia a csapdáimon?" a fenyő ágai mozogni kezdtek, mintha nagy szél kerekedett volna, és az egyik magasabb ágán megjelent egy kicsi, zöld nagy hasú manó. Hosszú, hegyes volt a két füle és az orra, a végtagjai pedig kicsik és vékonyak a törzséhez képest. A feje búbján, pedig ott ékeskedett öt darab ezüsthajszál. „Mit akartok tőlem buta halandók? Ha ebédre jöttetek, akkor ti hoztátok az ételt..." eltűnt az ágról és megjelent a fa tövében „látom szép nagy egészséges szemeitek vannak" megnyalta a szája szélét „ínyenceknek való ünnepség lesz ma!"

„Fireball!!" célzott Lina, de nem talált „Tartsd az étvágyadat kordában!! Nem ölünk meg, ha odaadod az egyik hajszáladat!"

„Ááá... szóval Ganlához szeretnétek bebocsátást nyerni? Annak a kedves teremtésnek már sok finom szemet köszönhetek. Egyszer meg kell látogatnom, köszönetet mondani neki. Sajnos ti már nem élitek meg a nagy találkozást."

„Azt meglátjuk!" kiáltott Zelgadis „Elmekia Flame!!" a gnóm eloszlatta mindenki megdöbbenésére az igét.

„Hehe!! Nem hiszitek, hogy az otthonomba képesek lesztek megölni!"

„Szét kell válnunk, hogy esélyünk legyen elkapni ez a kis gnómot." szólt Zel „Kettesével a legbiztonságosabb. Amelia, gyere!!" a lány biccentett és együtt elhagyták a Dante Pajzsát.

„Gourry te velem jössz!!" megfogta a harcos karját Lina.

„Hééé, Lina lassabban!!"

És a Dante és Kai egyedül maradt Xellossal. „Egyedül is boldogulok Mazoku. Tűnj innen!" nézett rá mérgesen, közben pedig a rigó borzolta tollait.

„Tudod mit mondott Zelgadis? Vigyáznunk kell egymásra, és ki merne ellent mondani ilyen szájnak." mosolygott önelégülten. Beszélgetésük megszakadt, mikor a gnóm újra megszólalt.

„Haha!! Így sem juttok előrébb! Fir Rain!!" és a fa tűlevelei tömegestől indultak el minden irányba, hegyes, úgy 20 cm-es fémtüskékké válva.

„Windy Shield!!" kiáltott szinte egyszerre Lina és Zelgadis.

„Burst Rondo!!" támadott Amelia de mind hiába, a gnómra nem volt semmi hatással. „Ez így nem jó Zelgadis úrfi!! Ha ennél erősebbet vetünk be beszakadhat a mennyezet, de így nem tudjuk legyőzni."

„Tudom, de próbálkoznunk kell! Próbáljuk együtt mást." szinkronban motyogtak, majd „Elmekia Flame!!" de csak a gnóm pajzsát találta.

Közben Lina sem volt tétlen „Mega Brando!!" és Dante sem „Fire Horn!!" sikertelenül.

„Kicsit unalmas nem gondoljátok? Játszunk egy kicsit komolyabban! Forest Spears!" és a kisebb tüskék nagy fémlándzsákká váltak, úgy támadtak tovább.

S mindenki erősebb pajzsot emelt „Defense!!"

„Zel!!" kiáltott Lina „Gyorsan ki kell találnunk valamit vagy felnyársal minket ez a kis takony!"

„Töröm a fejem, de nehéz ha közben mozogni kell!" szólt. Újabb támadások lettek sikertelenek, a fenyőlándzsák pedig nem akartak fogyni.

„Egyesüljünk újra! Úgy erősebbek vagyunk és kevésbé fáradunk" majd néhány gyors mozdulattal mind Dante pajzsa alá menekültek vissza.

„Xellos te nem tudnál valamit csinálni?! Tudjuk, hogy érdekes, ahogy harcolunk, de mégis nem vagy valami főnöke ennek a gnómnak?" ordított rá Lina.

„Akár mennyire is szeretném Lina, nem avatkozhatok bele, mert ezzel csak bajt hoznék Zelas-sama fejére, mert megsérteném a megnemtámadási paktumot a gnómkirállyal." védekezett a Mazoku.

„Akkor adj valami tanácsot!!"

„Nem szükséges! Rájöttem mit kell tennünk." szólt közbe Zel „A fenyőt kell elpusztítanunk és az ereje is semmivé lesz." nézett a fára szúrós szemekkel, vicsorogva.

„Jó következtetés Zelgadis! Nincs fa, nincs tüske." mosolygott Xellos, a mutatóujját lebegtetve.

„Lina! Te leszel a védelem, én támadok!" majd szó nélkül megfogta Lina derekát és elkezdett futni. A boszorkának alig volt ideje felemelni a pajzsot mielőtt az első tüskelándzsák elérték volna őket.

„Te őrült! Legalább figyelmeztethettél volna! Majdnem meghaltunk!" kiáltott a zsákként lógva a sámán karjában Lina.

„Tudtam, hogy gyors vagy." odaértek a fenyőhöz és a sámán kántált, majd kezét a fára tette.

„Mit keresel ott nyomorult??" fordult a gnóm a kiméra felé és válaszát gyorsan meg is kapta.

„Blast Bomb!!" és a termet tűz lepte el. Mikor a levegő kitisztult, a fenyőből hamunál nem sokkal maradt több. Körülnéztek és látták, hogy a gnóm a földön hevert mozdulatlanul, feltehetően holtan. Dante leengedte a pajzsot, Zelgadis eleresztette Linát, majd a gnómhoz ment. Közönyösen ránézett, majd lehajolva kitépett egy ezüsthajszálat. „Ennyivel megúszhattad volna, de nem mondd, hogy nem figyelmeztettünk." és felnézett a barátaira.

„Akkor, ha itt megvagyunk, mehetnénk. Már éhes vagyok!!" szólt Lina.

Zel biccentett „Mutatom az utat." azzal elhagyták a harc színterét.

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

**Lyany: **szeretném azért azt bevallani, hogy végül is bírom Ameliát, csak úgy gondolom, hogy ő és Zel nem illenek össze. Ja és lassan itt a végjáték számára, de még nem mondok többet. Beee!! _Coming Soon_


	12. A döntés

**Lyany: **Itt van... Zel végleg eldönti kivel akar lenni. Már megint egy kicsit elszálltam a gondolataimmal, de szerintem egész jó lett. Ne tudjátok meg mennyire frusztrált voltam, mert már tudtam, hogy kb hogyan írom meg ezt a részt (elképzeltem meg minden) de nem siethettem el az elejét sem. Már úgy vártam, hogy ezt a részt leírjam. De most itt van!! Remélem elégedettek lesztek vele!

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

**11. fejezet: A döntés**

A sámán térképe alapján gyorsan kijutottak a labirintusból. A Nap még magasan a fejük felett volt, úgy dél körül lehetett. Elgyalogoltak a legközelebbi városba és ott mindenki bőségesen megebédelt. Miután végeztek Lina megkérdezte Zelgadist „Most merre indulunk? Ganlát kell megkeresnünk nemde?"

„De, igen. Az erdeje 9 napi járóföldre van innen, visszafele a mi világunk felé. Bár még így is elég messze leszünk onnan, mert ahogy Északra közeledünk, úgy Nyugatra távolodunk tőle." mutatta a térképen lévő irányt.

„És mikor indulunk Lina kisasszony?" kérdezte Amelia.

„Elég kimerítő délelőttünk volt. Szerintem pihenjünk egyet itt. Holnap folytatjuk az utat. Ha ez így jó." ajánlotta. Mindenki rábiccentett „Helyes. Akkor megnézem, hogy a városi varázsboltban találhatok e valami érdekes tárgyat! Ki tart velem?"

„Én Lina kisasszony!" szólt a hercegnő.

„Nekem sincs más dolgom, és hátha találok ott egy kardot." mondta Gourry.

„Rendben. Zel, te nem jössz?"

A sámán csóválta a fejét. „Én elmegyek a könyvtárba. Nézek valamilyen könyvet."

„Oké! Dante? Xellos?" fordult a másik két férfi felé.

„Én visszamegyek jelenteni Zelas-samanak. De estére már itt leszek." felelt Xellos.

„Én felmegyek a szobába, egy kicsit lepihenek. Fárasztó volt ilyen sokáig fenntartani a pajzsot."

„Akkor mindenki ha tud legyen itt vacsorára, rendben? Addig is, viszlát később!" intettek nekik és hárman elhagyták a fogadót.

„Hát akkor én is megyek! Sziasztok!" és a Mazoku is eltűnt.

Zelgadis felállt és a szobája felé vette az irányt. „Hova mész Zelgadis?" kérdezte Dante.

„Még felmegyek a szobámba elintézni valamit." nem várva Dantéra el is indult a szobája felé. Miután gyorsan beért, rázárta az ajtót, levette a köpenyét és leült a közeli székre. A bal oldalában három nagyobb tüske fúródott, egymáshoz elég közel. „_Én nem voltam elég gyors Lina. Még szerencse, hogy csak az elején..."_ Összeszedte minden erejét, hogy ne ordítson és gyors mozdulattal kirántott egyet. Elharapta a szája szélét fájdalmában, de nem lehetett hallani semmit tőle. „_Bár nem érintettek fontos szervet, de mélyre fúródtak. És valami miatt jobban fáj mint kellene. Sokkal... Nem tudom, honnan lesz erőm a másik kettőt kiszedni."_ a szabad sebből lassan csörgedezni kezdett a vér. Nem várva többet újra megfogott egyet. Ekkor egy hangot hallott maga mögül ezért eleresztette.

„Zelgadis." és ránézett Xellosra, aki a szokásos módon mosolygott.

„Nem jelenteni mentél?" kérdezett rá, miközben próbálta kezével takarni a tüskéket.

„Oda is akarok menni, igen, de nem mondhattam meg mindenkinek, hogy előbb segítenem kell egy önfejű kimérának, aki nem akarja megmutatni, hogy megsérült." azzal a sámán elé teleportált és letérdelt a sebekhez közel. „Látom már egyet kiszedtél. Biztos fájdalmas lehetett. Ezek a tüskék úgy vannak elvarázsolva, hogy igazán csak a kihúzáskor fájjon az áldozatnak."

„..." leeresztette kezét, majd lehajtotta fejét Zel.

Xellos hozzáért enyhén, erre Zelgadis felszisszent. A Mazoku mosolygott és felnézett a sámánra „Ha nem engeded, hogy hozzáérjek nem tudom kihúzni."

„...csináld..." suttogta.

„Silent! Így már nyugodtak kiengedheted a gőzt, mikor húzom, rendben?" a sámán rábiccentett és erősen a szék karfáiba kapaszkodott bele. „Készülj!" megmarkolta az egyik tüskét a kezével, a szabad kezével pedig a közeli területet fogta, és egy határozott mozdulattal kirántotta.

„ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!" ordított egy hatalmasat Zelgadis.

Xellos nem várva, hogy a sámán magához térjen megragadta a másodikat is ugyanolyan határozottan kihúzta azt is. Ekkor már Zelnek nem volt ereje kiáltani, csak egy fájdalommal teli hörgést lehetett hallani tőle.

A pap megszüntette egy mozdulattal a varázslatot és felállt. Kinyitotta szemeit és mélyen Zelgadiséba nézett, mely még a fájdalom utáni enyhébb sokkot tükrözte. „Most már minden rendben lesz. Dante mindjárt jön és meggyógyít. Most tényleg elmegyek, de estére itt leszek. Pihenj egyet, és felejtsd el a könyvtárat, nincs benne semmi számodra érdekes, hidd el nekem." majd megpuszilta a sámán homlokát és eltűnt.

Zelgadis még mindig homályosan látott, de összeszedte magát és meghívta a varázsigét „Recovery!" érezte, hogy nem tudja megtartani míg hatni tudna, de azért megpróbálkozott. Egyszer csak kopogást halott.

„Zelgadis? Itt vagy még?" és hallotta, ahogy a kilincset lenyomja Dante és kinyitja az ajtót. Xellos nyithatta ki. A vándor megpillantotta Zelt a széken, véres felsőben „Mi történt veled? Ki tette ezt veled?" sietett oda.

„... a gnóm... a tüskéket már kihúztam... de..." hebegte.

„Ne beszélj, mindjárt meggyógyítalak. Blessing Ancestor!" helyezte kezét a seb fölé. Kis idő után eltűntek a mélyedések, sőt még a ruhán lévő nyomokat sem lehetett látni. „Hogy tudtál végig harcolni ilyen sebekkel?"

A sámán kiegyenesedett a széken „Csak akkor lett ilyen kínzó, amikor kihúztam őket, amíg benn voltak sem voltak kellemesek, de minimális volt a fájdalom." sóhajtott „Köszönöm, hogy meggyógyítottál!"

„Szívesen tettem. Most aludj egyet, rád fér." Dante megfogta Zelt, és az ágyra helyezte.

Ő pirulva megjegyezte „Tudod... már magam is eljutottam volna idáig."

„Lehet, de ezzel is erőt spóroltál." a sámán fölé hajolt és egy kicsit idétlenül mosolygott.

„Izé... köszönöm..." Dante egyre csak mélyebbre hajolt, (ő is) adott egy puszi a sámán homlokára, majd feje lejjebb csúszott, míg egészen csak egy-két centiméter volt ajkaik közt. Zel érezte szíve dobogásán, hogyha nem szedi össze a maradék önuralmát, megadja magát a pillanatnak, ezért gyorsan elfordította a fejét „Kérlek ne tedd. Még nem döntöttem. Különben is, férfiként is csak úgy megcsókolnál?"

„Ha ez számított volna valaha is, akkor a bál utáni reggelen, mikor elmondtál mindent odébb álltam volna. És tiszteletben tartom, hogy nemet mondasz." és eltávolodott a sámántól „Majd valaki bejön felébreszteni. Addig is viszlát!" végül elhagyta a szobát.

Zel sóhajtott egy nagyot _„Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy nagy gyerek. Ketten pesztráltak... és mindketten választ akarnak. Én meg csak vissza akartam kapni a régi éltem és önmagam. Nem azért vágtam bele ebbe az egészbe? Ganla ott van az erdejében és várja újabb áldozatát, én meg vígan feltálaltam volna magam neki. Így volt, de már... már nem hiszem. Ez a feminin oldal legyengít, bizonytalanná tesz már nappal is. Ezt csak tetézi, hogy már ekkor is 'megtámad' Dante és Xellos. Az egyik nap nyugodtan keresem a gyógyírt a kiméra létemre, megölöm ki az utamba áll, mindenki retteg ha rám néz; és egyik napról a másokra minden megváltozik, rosszabbá válok, mint egy tündérkisasszony, nem tudok harcolni és két hős küzd a kegyeimért, nyálas beszélgetéseket folytatok a többiekkel, elveszítem az érzéseim felett az uralmat és a maradék józan eszem is elmegy nyaralni. Rezo bármelyik pokolban is van, ha ezt a műsort látja, jókat röhöghet rajtam. És szerintem még büszke is arra, hogy az egész miatta történt... Ez nagyon nemes dolog tőlem, egy holtat hibáztatok a saját megszállottságomért."_ sóhajtott újra _„Legalább a többiek nem tudják meg, hogy megsérültem. Már csak az ő prédikációjuk hiányzik a napból." _

Zelgadis gondolatai gyorsan peregtek múlton, jelenen és jövőn, míg végül sikerült elaludnia.

xxx

Kopogást hallott az ajtaján, majd egy hangot „Zelgadis úrfi, Dante úrfi szólt, hogy elfáradtál reggel ezért inkább lefeküdtél aludni. Csak szólok, hogy mindenki itt van már, ha van kedved, gyere le vacsorázni."

Zel felült az ágyban „Köszönöm Amelia! Mindjárt jövök, menj csak vissza addig!" női hangon válaszolt.

„Lenn várunk rád Zelgadis úrfi." majd a léptek halkabbá váltak. A sámán felállt, átöltözött már női utazó ruháiba, felfrissítette magát és követte a hercegnőt.

Lenn az ebédlőben egy megszokott kép fogadta. Lina és Gourry újabb csatát vívtak egy csirkecombon, közben Amelia is igyekezett minél többet megenni, míg Xellos csak egy bögre kávét ivott, Dante pedig volt az egyetlen, aki ember módjára vacsorázott. Ő is helyet foglalt mellettük és leadta a rendelését. Míg várt rá, Dante befejezte az evést és Zelre nézett.

„Jól aludtál?" kérdezte.

„Igen." válaszolt röviden. Próbálta hanyagolni a beszélgetéseket a két férfival, gondolva, hogy az csak még jobban összezavarja.

Egyszer csak, mikor már mindenki befejezte az evést, valahonnan az égből a vándor fejére pottyant valami, ami a szemét is befedte. Mindenki érdeklődve nézte, hogy mi volt az. Ahogy leszedte a fejéről és helyesen megfogta, kiderült, hogy egy lila paróka. Ekkor a figyelem a nagyon, túláradóan boldogan mosolygó Mazoku felé fordult. Ő biccentett, és végigsimította haját „Most már ez a IGAZI hajam!! Dante varázslata megszűnt, úgyhogy újból a régi vagyok!"

„Kár, még egy ideig maradhattál volna kopaszon..." morogta Dante.

„Ugyan, ugyan! Igazad volt mindketten profitáltunk az egyeségből. És végén én jobban jártam."

„Akkor, hogy most eldicsekedted a hajad elkezdhetünk fontosabb dolgokról beszélgetni. Szóval hol a térképed Zel? Pontos útitervet szeretnék holnapra." A sámán biccentett és elővette a pergament, és magyarázni kezdett. Kis idő alatt megbeszélték a részleteket. Lina újból szólt „Most menjen mindenki a szobájába aludni! Reggel korán indulunk."

Elköszöntek egymástól a barátok és mindenki elfoglalta a szobáját. Kivéve Zelgadis, aki át ment a társalgóba, leült a kandalló mellé. Elővette a lefagyasztott liliomot és a hajszálat és hosszasan nézte őket. Egy órán keresztül nem mozgott sokat csak annyit, hogy egyszer a tűzre, egyszer pedig a két tárgyra nézett. Majd lassan felállt, eltette őket és felment a szobába.

xxx

Három napig tartottak a következő cél felé. Furcsa módon Zelgadis el kezdett beszélgetni. Semmi komolyra nem kell gondolni, csak egyszerű, mindennapi dolgokon, néha feltett furcsa kérdéseket, hogy például van e különbség az áfonya és ribizli között.(_oké ezt én akarom tudni_)

A harmadik nap délutánján hirtelen megállt a gyaloglásban, melynek következtében a mögötte menő Amelia nekiment és visszapattant. „Zelgadis úrfi mi a baj?" kérdezte.

A sámán mélyen lehajtott fejjel felsegítette a hercegnőt, közben a többiek is megálltak és figyeltek. Zel hozzájuk fordult és egy szó hagyta el száját „Döntöttem..." hangzott a szó hűvösen , és hirtelen senki nem tudott mit szólni.

Gourry rákérdezett „Miben?"

DURR csapta agyon Lina „Idióta!! Hogy mi akar lenni a jövőben!!" és visszanézett a kimérára. Egy időre újból nem szólt senki semmit. Aztán Zelgadis újból megindult az útnak a társai pedig csak nézték őt. Míg a boszorka elveszítette a türelmét „HÉÉÉ!! És nem közlöd velünk??"

„A női alakom miatt kezdődött az egész, ezért a megoldást is abban kell elmondanom. Most menjünk..." szólt közönyösen.

„Grrr!! És csak így itt hagysz minket??" futott utána. „Legalább adj egy tippet!"

„Nem... este majd megtudod..." haladt tovább minden más szó nélkül.

Lina sóhajtott egyet „Ha valamit eldönt... makacs kretén..." motyogta magában.

xxx

A Nap a szokásosnál valahogy sokkal lassabban akart lemenni, mint máskor. A türelmetlenség kiült mindenkire, egyedül Zel mutatkozott teljesen nyugodtnak, mintha semmit nem mondott volna. Miután letáboroztak is csak a sámánt nézték, hogy mikor lesz hajlandó elmondani a döntését.

Mindenki nagy örömére a nappal fényei elhagyták az eget, hogy csak tábortűz adjon fényt a sötét éjszakába. Zel mondta, hogy átöltözik a másik utazóruhájába, amikor visszatért, újból szólt „Először Dantéval és Xellossal szeretnék beszélni. Menjünk egy kicsit messzebb." azzal sarkon fordult, és eltűnt a bokrok között. A két férfi felállt és követte őt.

„Lina kisasszony, szerinted kit választott?"

„Nem tudom Amelia, de nem várom meg míg visszatérnek!" és felállt

„De Lina, Zel nem azt mondta az imént, hogy először Dantéval és Xellossal fog beszélni?" kérdezte Gourry.

„Beszélni, igen? De hallgatásról nem volt szó."

„Csak nem leselkedni akarsz Lina kisasszony?"

„De, pontosan azt." és elindult azonos irányba, amerre három társa eltűnt. Őt pedig követte a hercegnő és szőke harcos.

„Én nem gondolom, hogy ez helyes, hogy kihallgatjuk a beszélgetésüket." suttogta Gourry.

„Akkor menj vissza és várj csak. Én biztosan nem fogok." súgta vissza. Aztán meglátták a három ismerős alakot, hogy egy kisebb tisztáson állnak. Biztonságos helyre bújtak és figyeltek.

A vándor és a pap egymás mellett, míg a Zelgadis kicsit távolabb szembe velük. Fejét lehajtva tartotta, időt szakítva, hogy erőt vegyen magán. Majd egy határozott mozdulattal felnézett.

**((**jelzések:

Dantéval kapcsolatos múlt  
_Xellossal kapcsolatos múlt_**))**

Zelgadis vett egy mély lélegzetet és megszólalt.

„Sok napja megoldáson rágódok

Hogy megtudjam mire vágyódom

Vártam, hogy válaszoljon eszem

Végső szót adta mégis a lelkem."

„Te, ki megmentetted életem a kínhaláltól

Ezután a többi érzelem is jött magától

Egy fehér kendőt tartott valaki feléje és a megmentő megszólalt „Vegye el hölgyem nyugodtan."

_Kinyitotta szemeit és felnézett a megmentőjére. Xellos vidáman mosolygott le rá „Jól vagy? Ez közel volt nem de?"_

„Csókot loptál tőlem éjjel

Elhalmoztál gyengédséggel"

_Könyörgök Zelgadis!" és azzal megcsókolta a sámánt._

Tudom, hogy ezt nem szabadna tennem, de nem tudom visszafogni magam." azzal lehajolt Zelhez és egy lágy csókot nyomott a szájára

„Bár tudom, alig ismerlek téged

Mégis elvarázsolt rejtélyed

Hallottatok már az elfeledett birodalomról, Shealenről?

_Ki tudja, hogy az az őrült tud e egyáltalán érezni ilyesmit, és ha igen most igazi e. És ott a rengeteg titka. _

„Nem tudom, hol a mese, hol a valóság,

Ha mindaz mit nyújtasz egy álomvilág"

_Esküszöm minden istenre és minden sötét Mazoku-lordra, hogy amit most mondtam, az a szín tiszta igazság és érzéseim valósak._

Nem szeretnék egyedül visszatérni Shealenbe. Itt akarom megválasztani a páromat, akivel a hátra lévő életemet szeretném eltölteni.

„De szívem bízik benned eléggé,

S neked adta magát örökké."

Újból csend lett. Zelgadis feje újra mélyen volt és elindult a két férfi felé. És megállt Dante előtt és közel hajolt hozzá.

Xellos nem bírta tovább, a földre nézett és erősen megszorította a botját _„Hát persze, hogy Dantét választotta. Zelas-sama nem lesz elégedett, mégis pátyolgatnia kell. Ez volt az egyetlen harcom, amit csak saját magamért vívtam már olyan régen és pont ezt veszítettem el. Szánalmas. De ki is tudna vetekedni egy mesebeli hőssel? Főként egy olyan, aki csak pusztítást hozhat arra, akit..."_ gondolatai félbeszakadtak, amikor látta, hogy előtte állt Zel „Gratulálok a boldogságodhoz..." motyogta.

„Én is a tiedhez!" a Mazoku szemei tágra nyíltak az érthetetlenségtől de hirtelen gallérjánál megfogta a sámán és megcsókolta.

Szemei lassan becsukódtak, hagyta, hogy a csók elmélyedjen és megölelte az előtte lévő alakot._ „Most csak álmodom, vagy tényleg ő itt Zelgadis?"_ mély lélegzetet vett és megérezte a sámán illatát, és amint megbizonyosodott, hogy tényleg ő, még erősebben magához szorította. Mikor szétváltak, Xellos csodálata visszatért. „De nem értem. Nem Dantét választottad?" elnézett oldalra és látta, hogy a vándor éppen elhagyja a tisztást.

Zel megrázta a fejét „Nem, csak megmondtam neki, hogy nem vele szeretnék lenni."

_Visszatekintés_

Zelgadis odahajolt Dantéhoz, hogy a szája a fülénél legyen „Sajnálom... mást választottam." ahogy visszalépett, még egy puszit adott a vándor arcára.

Dante ránézett a vörös, szomorú szemeivel „Értem. Remélem boldog leszel vele."

„Én pedig remélem, hogy megtalálod az igazit." mosolygott rá. Dante még szó nélkül megpuszilta a homlokát és visszaindult a tábor felé.

_Jelen_

„Akkor ez azt jelenti. Hogy engem választasz?" kérdezte még mindig hitetlenkedve. Zelgadis pedig mosolyogva biccentett. Erre Xellos felnevetett és a sámánt derekánál megfogva forogni kezdett úgy, hogy Zel lába nem érte földet. Amikor megállt, látta hogy Zelgadis elfehéredett a rosszulléttől, de nem törődve vele újra megcsókolta.

„De lenne egy feltételem." szólt a végén Zel.

„Megteszek, mindent, amit tudok." válaszolt lelkesen Xellos.

„Ígérd meg, hogy felhagyod mindennemű vizsgálódásodat Dantéval és Shealennel kapcsolatban!"

„Hmmm... Zelas-sama engedélyét kell kérnem, de ha személyesen elmegyünk és tőle is megkérdezed, biztos beleegyezik. Indulhatunk?"

„Mi? Hogyan? Most??" érezte, hogy kezdenek eltűnni a rendes létsíkról „Várj!!" de már késő volt. A sámán körülnézett és egy hatalmas trón előtt találta magát. És annak székében ott ült a Démoni Szörnymester, Zelas Metallium.

xxx

„Te Lina, hova tűntek Zelgadisék?" kérdezte Gourry.

„Nem tudom biztosan de szerintem Xellos hazavitte őt bemutatni a mesterének." válaszolta.

„De Lina kisasszony? Nem veszélyes csak úgy elmennie Zelgadis kisasszonynak egy olyan helyre? Most nem is tudunk neki segíteni!" aggódott Amelia.

„Szerintem nem kell semmitől sem félnünk. Maradjunk itt, valószínűleg ide fognak visszaérkezni is, úgyhogy csak várunk még egy kicsit." a többiek rábiccentettek és a most már üres tisztást figyelték tovább, várva barátaik visszatérésére.

xxx

Xellos letérdelt Szörnymester előtt, míg Zel mintha megfagyott volna csak bámulta az előtte lévő alakot „Xellos, mi járatban itt? Nem emlékszem, hogy hívtalak volna." majd szívott egyet a cigarettájából.

A pap felállt és megszólalt „Zelas-sama, engedelmeddel bemutatnám neked Zelgadis Greywordsot. Szeretne kérni tőled egy szívességet."

„Ohh..." majd kifújt egy újabb adag füstöt. Felállt és Zel elé állt, felemelte a lány fejét az állánál fogva „Szóval te vagy az az érdekes halandó, aki felkeltette a tábornokom érdeklődését. Tényleg lenyűgöző aura, és a test sem az utolsó." a sámán érezte, hogy a feje elvörösödik „Mit akarsz tőlem, és mit kapok cserébe, ha tejesítem?"

A mágus próbált egyet hátra lépni, kiszabadulni a fogásból, de nem sikerült._ „Ilyen közel egy Mazoku-lordhoz nem tudok csak úgy megszólalni... Pedig muszáj lesz, még ha le is égeti a fejem" _vett egy mély lélegzetet és nekikezdett. „Én... szeretném, ha Xellos felhagyjon mindennemű vizsgálódást Dantéval és Shealennel kapcsolatban. Cserébe... cserébe vele maradok addig, amíg ő szeretné."

Eleresztette az állát Zelas és körbejárta a sámánt „Érdekes egy fizetség, mit ne mondjak. Ebben az esetben én is elvárok tőled valamit." kifújta a füstöt „Tudtad, hogy Xellos nemcsak a szolgálóm, de a fiam is egyben?"

„Igen. Tudom, hogy te alkottad őt több, mint 1000 évvel ezelőtt, hogy a nagy szörnyháborúban segítséged legyen." válaszolt szerényen.

„Okos és tájékozott vagy." szólt. „Így még jobban ragaszkodom a követeléseimhez."

„Ha tudom, teljesíteni fogom." mondta tiszteletteljesen.

„Ajánlom is. Szóval, amit én kérek tőled az MINIMUM kettő unoka." mondta teljes komolysággal az arcán, míg Zelgadis és Xellos álla leszakadt.

„Ezt most komolyan gondolja? Lehetséges egyáltalán ilyesmi?" suttogta a sámán miközben újból a fejébe szállt a vér.

„Hehe! Zelas-sama, nem gondolod, hogy ez még egy kicsit korai?" kérdezte zavarodottan a másik.

„Xellos, 1045 éves múltál, épp itt az ideje, hogy felnőj. Ezt teljesen komolyan mondtam, és a fél emberi mivoltod miatt, a képességed is meglesz, hogy kihordj egy Mazoku-babát. Régebben volt már rá példa. Xellos pedig le fog állni az ügyről és helyette gyereket nevel. Ez az alku. Elfogadod Zelgadis?" a szájához vette a pipettát.

„_Mit tehetnék mást? Én főztem ki, hát most meg is eszem. Nemet pedig amúgy sem hinném, hogy el fogadna." _pirulva sóhajtott egyet „Igen, elfogadom a feltételeidet." a pap háttérben szélesen mosolygott.

„Én is így gondoltam. Most mehettek és érezzétek jól magatokat!" legyintett a kezével.

Xellos meghajolt és átölelte Zel derekát „Köszönöm Mester! Viszlát!" majd visszateleportálta őket a tisztásra. „Akkor, most minden le van rendezve?"

„Azt hiszem... most menjünk vissza a táborba. Lináék már várnak." próbált szabadulni a Mazoku kezei közül.

„Hova ilyen sietősen? Zelas-sama azt mondta, hogy szórakozzunk, és nekem van pár ötletem, hogy hogyan..." azzal magához szorította a sámánt és megcsókolta. Érezte, hogy Zel félni kezdett odasúgta neki „Ne izgulj, ne gondolj semmi komolyra. A kedves utazótársaink az egyik bokor mögül figyeltek végig. Hát adjunk nekik valamit, amitől igazán kellemetlenül érezhetik magukat. Majd én irányítalak. Jó kis móka lesz!" és újra összeértek az ajkaik.

Mikor szétváltak Zel ördögien vigyorgott „Honnan veszed, hogy részt veszek a kis játékodban?"

A Mazoku biggyesztette az ajkát „Annyiszor voltál ellenem, amikor másokat ugrattam. Most igazán mellém állhatnál." majd sandán mosolyogni kezdett „És amúgy is meg kell tanítani Linácskáéknak, hogy nem szép dolog leskelődni."

A sámán kis gondolkodás után csábítóan a partnere füléhez hajolt „Rendben. Hozzuk hát őket zavarba."

Több se kellett a lila hajú férfinak, kikapcsolta mindkettőjük köpenyét és eltüntette botját „Hogy semmiről ne maradjanak le." suttogta, újabb francia csókkal szakítva a további beszélgetést.

Xellos megfogta Zelgadis lábát és megemelte maga mellé, hogy a lány hozzá tudja kulcsolni a sajátjához, közben a combját simogatta. Közben Zel a papot hajánál szorította magához, és a lábát fel-le mozgatta a férfién.

A hosszú csók végén Xellos egyik keze társa fenekéhez vándorolt, majd megmarkolta és közelebb rántotta, a másik kezével az egyik mellét kezdte masszírozni, szájával és nyelvével pedig lekezdte felfedezni az állát és a nyakát „ Ah... Nem gondolod, hogy egy kicsit messzire mész?" suttogta a sámán.

„Csak szólok... ha teljesíteni akarod... Zelas-sama... kívánságát... sokkal tovább... kell majd... engedned..." mondta a csókok közt. Zel elpirult ennek hallatán. A pap ekkor vigyorogva a szemébe nézett „És amúgy sem érzem, hogy bármilyen ellenvetésed is lenne, sőt..."el kezdte szagolgatni a nyakát „...csak azt érzem, hogy nagyon is felpezsdítő számodra, mikor ezt csinálom." megelégedve, hogy Zel fülig elvörösödött, folytatta, amit megszakított.

Egy idő után újból érintették a nyelveik egymást. „Szerintem eleget mutattunk a többieknek. Fejezzük be." szólt Xellos, mikor szétváltak. A sámán az arcát a Mazoku álla alá tette, majd biccentett. „Olyan csodás, ahogy zavarba vannak. Csak úgy sugárzik róluk, hogy a fejük vörösebb a lenyugvó Napnál. Bár nem fogható, ahhoz a vágy és öröm keverékhez, amit te érzel, kedvesem. Bármit megtennék, hogy ezt fokozhassam benned. De ideje megmondani a többieknek, hogy lebuktak." azzal felemelte a hangját és hangosan felszólalt „Remélem most már eleget láttatok fiúk, lányok! Mert többet nem mutatunk nektek! Gyertek csak ki onnét a bokorból!"

Zel is abba az irányba nézett, ahonnan az sötétvörös fejű barátai lassan előkászálódtak. „Ez megtanított arra, hogyha azt mondom várjatok a táborba, akkor meg is fogadjátok." mondta hűvösen, bár az arcán látni lehetett, hogy ő maga is zavarban van.

„De most már tudjátok, hogy Zelgadis engem választott. Hát nem csodálatos!" mondta hallhatóan boldogan Xellos. Nem kapott választ „Na mi van? Elvitte a cica a nyelveket? Ki fog gratulálni nekünk?"

„Hát, mit is mondhatnék? Xellos ugye tudod, hogy megfogtad az istenek lábát?! Zel te pedig vigyázz erre az őrültre!" kiáltott Lina.

„Izé.." szólt Amelia „örülök, hogy mindketten boldogok vagytok! Gratulálok!"

„Igen! Sok sikert a továbbra is! Mikor lesz az esküvő?" kérdezte Gourry. Lina, Amelia és Zel álla földig leért megdöbbenésükben. Viszont Xellos mosolya csak egyre szélesebb lett.

„Úgy gondolom, hogy minél előbb, mert Zelas-sama már nagyon izgatott. Már nagyon vágyik...

„Xellos ne! Ez még korai!" fogta be a száját Zelgadis vörös fejjel, de a Mazoku nem hagyta, és elszedte a kezét és a másikat is megfogta „Ne-ne-ne-ne! Kérleeek!" könyörgött.

„Szóval a Mesterem és Anyám már türelmetlenül várja az első unokát." és eleresztette a sámánt. A többiek feje pedig újból paprikaszínű lett.

„Ez nagy szemétség volt, ugye tudod? Ezt a titkot megtarthattad volna még egy ideig... máskor olyan jó vagy benne..." kulcsolta össze a kezeit maga előtt.

„Aaaww... de ilyesmit, hogyan is titkolhatnánk el tőlük? Biztos szívesen elvállalnák a keresztszülők szerepét."

„Igen Xellos úrfi! Én szívesen lennék keresztanyuka!!" kiáltott fel boldogan Amelia.

„Legyen már elég ebből az érzelgésből!" szólt Lina, de vigyorgott „Akkor ezek az elvarázsolt fegyverek sem kellenek, nemde?" majd lecsatolta a banditáktól szerzett kardját. Őt követte Amelia és Zel is. A fegyverek adtak egy halk tiltakozást, mikor földre értek de utána végleg elhallgattak.

„És ezek sem." nyújtotta ki kezét Xellos, kinek a kezében volt a liliom és az ezüsthajszál.

„Héé!! Mikor loptad el tőlem??" kérdezte mérgesen Zelgadis.

„Az sajnos titok!" mondta vidáman, amit egy ököllel köszönt meg a sámán „Na jó elmondom, de csak amiért ilyen szépen kérted. Amikor lecsatoltam az köpenyedet. Elégedett vagy?"

„Nem mondták neked, hogy ne nyúlkálj más ruháiban?" lett Zel egyre durcásabb.

„Hmm... nem." rázta a fejét és egy mozdulattal elhamvasztotta a két tárgyat.

„De hova tűnhetett Dante?" kérdezett rá Gourry.

„Miután visszautasítottam, elindult a tábor felé. Nem tudom, hogy még egyáltalán velünk marad..." hajtotta le bűntudattal fejét.

„Még ott van a táborban. Ha jól érzékelem éppen fekszik, de hogy alszik is, azt ne kérdezzétek." mondta Xellos.

„Most mi lesz Dante úrfival?" kérdezte aggódva Amelia.

„Nem tudom. Adjunk neki időt, hogy feldolgozza. Most mi is menjünk vissza, hideg lesz este. A tábortűznél meleg van legalább." mondta Lina. Xellos csettintett egyet, hogy a saját és Zel köpenye újból a vállukon legyen, a botja pedig a kezében, majd mind a táborba mentek és leültek a tűz mellé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Lyany: FONTOS!!** ez még nem az utolsó rész!! még tervezem, hogy Zel végül is végleg nő legyen ezért még számíthattok újabb fejezetekre. Bár még nem tudom, hogy ha meg is írom feltegyem az... eeee... intimebb részét. Kicsit bizonytalan vagyok benne.


	13. Új irány

**Lyany**: Itt a 12. Próbáltam visszafogni magam, hogy ne legyen túl nyálas az egész. Bár lehet, hogy ez lesz a ti nagy bánatotok. Még húzom egy kicsit az agyatokat. Sietnem kell ha még nyaralás előtt be akarom fejezni.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

**12. fejezet: Új irány**

„És hova megyünk tovább Lina?" mindenki hirtelen hasonló bután nézett, mint amikor Gourrynak próbálták elmagyarázni világuk felépítését.

A boszorka vakarni kezdte a fejét „Hát... hehe... jó kérdés Gourry. Eddig a nimfához mentünk, de nyilvánvaló, hogy ma tárgytalanná vált. Valakinek van ötlete?"

„Lina kisasszony, menjünk el Sailluneba! Ha holnap elindulunk, akkor még bőven odaérünk a Nyári Napforduló Fesztiválra." jött a hercegnő javaslata.

„Hmm... nem is rossz ötlet... út közben pedig meglátogathatnánk Filiát és a kis Valgaavot. Szerintetek?"

„Kitűnő ötlet Lina kisasszony!!" a többiek is egyet értettek.

„Hmm... a régi szép idők... Filiát mindig is élvezet volt kiakasztani... már van is pár jó ötletem." azzal közelebb rántotta Zelt.

„Hééé! Ne hidd, hogy ebben társad leszek!" szólt mérgesen a sámán.

„Ugyan Zel! Neked már nem kell semmit csinálnod. Meg van a saját technikám." mosolygott csukott szemmel.

A mágus zavarában elnézett de próbált hűvös maradni „Hagyd ezeket a kétes jelentésű kijelentéseket! Nem vagyok rá vevő."

„De olyan imádni való vagy, amikor elpirulsz!!"

Zelgadis kettőt köhintett, kiszabadította magát Xellostól, annak nagy bánatára, elővett egy térképet és megtervezte az utat. „Ha így megyünk, akkor 15 nap alatt Sailluneban érhetünk és még Filiát is meg tudjuk látogatni. Remélhetőleg nem csúszunk a hajó miatt." a többiek rábólintottak.

Miután felosztották a őrködési időket eltették magukat másnapra. Lina vállalta az első őrséget. Közben figyelme az új pár felé fordult.

Zel lefeküdt a hálózsákjába és becsukta a szemét. Egyszer csak érezte, hogy valaki közel fekszik hozzá és átöleli. Felnézett és látta, hogy Xellos fogja „Mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz?"

„Én? Csak alszok a kedvesem mellett. Mi mást?"

„Nem tartom jó ötletnek. Nem akarom Dantét még kellemetlenebb helyzetbe hozni. Menj messzebb."

„Kit érdekel, hogy mit gondol. Én itt maradok, és azt csinálok veled, amit akarok."

Zel erre bemérgesedett „Majd adok én neked, azt csinálsz velem, amit akarsz!!" és behúzott kettőt a Mazokunak, hogy távolabb kerüljön, majd odébb rugdosta „Ott maradsz!! Jó éjszakát!" majd háttal fordult Xellosnak és magára húzta a takarót.

„Tudod, ez gonosz dolog volt..." mondta duzzogva a pap törökülésbe felülve, összekulcsolta maga előtt a kezeit és ajkát biggyesztve. De kis idő után elmosolyodott, a feje mögé tette kezeit és felnézett az égre, miközben lebegni kezdett.

Lina közben zavartan nevetett magában _„Hehe... ezek még párban is verekednek... De szerintem jól meg lesznek."_ kuncogott egyet _„Ha bele gondolok már régebben is összejöhettek volna. Sokszor mondják, hogy ellentétek vonzzák egymást. Ezek ketten pedig... mint tűz és víz."_ sóhajtott egyet és ő is az eget kezdte kémlelni.

xxx

Reggel, mikor mindenki felkelt a hangulat eléggé feszült volt. Dante szótlanul készülődött össze majd miután befejezte a pakolást, leült a kihaló tűz mellé. Végül Amelia volt, ki hozzá mert szólni „Dante úrfi, tegnap úgy döntöttünk, hogy elmegyünk Sailluneba az ünnepségekre. Útközben megállunk egy régi barátunknál. Velünk tartasz?"

Dante fáradt mosollyal felnézett a hercegnőre „Ha nem vagyok terhetekre..."

„Dehogy is! Örülnénk, ha velünk rónád az utat az igazság szolgálatában!"

„Úgyis szívesen el akartam jutni oda. Amit meséltél megtetszett. Mikor indulunk?"

„Ha gondolod most, mi készen állunk." szólt messzebbről Lina.

„Akkor indulás." állt fel „Mesélnétek a barátotokról, akihez megyünk?" kérdezte.

„Már hallottál róla, amikor a Sötét Csillaggal való harcokról meséltünk neked..." fejtette ki a vörös hajú boszorka az úton.

xxx

Három napig vándoroltak az úton. Egyszer Dolphin csapatai újra támadtak, de könnyen visszaverték őket. Szolid beszélgetésekkel töltötték idejüket. Zelgadis és Dante csak ritkán szóltak közvetlenül egymáshoz. Délután elértek egy kis városba, és megkeresték az ottani váza és antikvitás üzletet.

Ahogy beléptek megszólalt az ajtóhoz akasztott harang. Mire mindenki bement, arra egy megjelent egy magas, szőke nő és köszöntötte őket.

„Jó napot! Miben... Lina, Amelia, Gourry, Zelgadis! Sziasztok! Rég nem láttalak titeket! Hogy megy sorotok?" kérdezte lelkesen.

„Köszi Filia, meg vagyunk. És veled mi van? Hogy megy az üzlet?" kérdezte Lina, miközben kicsit unottan végignézte a kínálatot.

„Meg vagyok, gondozom Valterrát közben az üzletben is jól fogynak a vázák. Gyertek, az üzlet felett lakom. Kértek teát? Közben elmesélitek, hogy mi történt veletek az elmúlt években."

„Elfogadjuk köszönjük Filia kisasszony!" szólt Amelia.

„Van sütid is hozzá?" kérdezte Gourry.

„Várjatok! Előbb szeretnénk bemutatni egy új társunkat, aki az elmúlt napokban velünk tartott. Filia, ismerd meg Dante Fortist, az elveszett birodalom Shealen szülöttét és a sárgarigóját Kait." gesztikulált a vándor vállára.

„Örvendek, hogy megismerhetem Filia kisasszony! Már sokat meséltek a többiek önről." meghajolt és kezet csókolt neki.

„Részemről a szerencse Dante úrfi, Kai. Várjunk Shealen?! Te Shealenből jöttél??"

A férfi felállt és elmosolyodott „Igen. Röviden csak annyit mondhatok, hogy meguntam az ottlétet és eljöttem világot látni."

„Feltétlenül meséljél el mindent! Pillanat, csak bezárok!"

„Filia, Filia, Filia rólam meg is feledkeztél, pedig aaannyira örültem, mikor a többiek mondták, hogy idejönnek hozzád."

A sárkánylánynak borsódzott a háta a hang hallatán „Xellos... mit keresel TE itt? Nem okoztál már elég bajt a múltban??" szólt mérgesen.

„Ugyan már Filia, most nem azért jöttem, hogy téged szórakoztassalak. Van nálad egy sokkal fontosabb dolog, amivel törődnöm kell."

„És mi lenne azt??"

„Az... sajnos titok." lebegtette a mutatóujját és elteleportált Zel mellé „És még csak most melegszem be!" mondta vidáman.

„Xellos!! Te, te... nyers szemét (namagomi)!!

A sámán a fejét fogta „Reménytelen vagy, ugye tudod?"

„Befejeznétek? Filia, ha jól emlékszem ígértél egy teát." szólt Lina.

„Bocsáss meg Lina, de ez az, ez az idegesítő Mazoku! Fáradjatok fel." azzal mind felmentek a lépcsőn. Az világos előszoba közepén volt egy járóka, abban pedig egy kicsi zöld hajú fiúcska. Filia odament hozzá és kiemelte onnan, és a többiekhez vitte „Srácok! Engedjétek, hogy bemutassam nektek Valterrát. Nem sokára két éves lesz."

„Sokat nőtt mióta nem láttuk." mondta a vörös boszorka.

„Ühüm... na üljetek le, mindjárt jövök!" azzal odanyomta Linának a kisfiút és elment teáért. Lina ránézett, Valterra visszanézett rá és biggyesztette a száját.

„Héé. Engem nem kedvel tessék Amelia, vigyázz te rá!" a gyerek lehajtotta a fejét.

„Izé... még túl fiatal vagyok ehhez. Tessék Gourry úrfi te biztos ügyesebb leszel." és átadta neki. Valterra szemei megteltek könnyel.

„Eee... azt hiszem, fél tőlem. Itt van Zel, te alacsonyabb vagy."

„Mit csinálsz Gourry?!" de mire még egyszer szólhatott volna már az lábán volt a fiú, aki csodálkozva nézett fel rá „Mi van?"húzta fel a szemöldökét.

Val kinyújtotta a kezeit, mintha meg akarta volna érinteni az arcát. Zel helyette az ujját nyújtotta, amivel a kis krapek meg is elégedett, majd piszkálni kezdte a rajta lévő apró köveket. „Máris gyakorolsz Zel? Ahogy látom te sem akarsz sokat várni." suttogta Xellos mögötte.

A sámán sötéten ránézett „Hagyd abba a bosszantást!"

Közben Filia visszatért egy tálca teával és süteménnyel „Meséljetek csak, mi történt veletek? Hogyan ismerkedtetek meg veled Dante? Shealen tényleg létezi tehát?" vette vissza nevelt fiát és vett magának egy csészét.

„Igen, Shealen létezik és most is nyugodt, békés hely, ahogy az elmúlt 1500 évben. Hogy hogyan ismerkedem meg velük az egy hosszú történet, ami nem velem kezdődik azt hiszem." mondta a Dante.

„Majd én elmesélek mindent!" szólt Lina.

„Akkor holnap reggelig itt ülünk..." morgott Gourry 'Durr!', majd a földre kifeküdt.

„Szóval Zelgadis miatt volt az egész, aki mint mindig a gyógyszer után kutatott..." és elmesélte elejétől egészen a végéig, egy részletet mindig kihagyva, méghozzá az érzelmi vonalat. Úgy két-három órás mesélés után a végére ért.

„Ez... hihetetlen..." kicsit hosszabb csend után Filia újra megszólalt „Zelgadis... most te Ganlához mész?"

„Nem. Felhagytam vele..."

„De miért?" a Dantén kívül mindenki vigyorogni kezdett a sámánra.

„Mert... valaki már van... az életemben..." motyogta zavartam.

„Tényleg? És ki az, ismerem?"

„Umm... igen..." köhintett egyet „Xellos az..." mondta félig suttogva.

„Hehe... jó vicc... de kérlek mondd el ki az?" nem jött újabb válasz „Hogy EEZ??" mutogatott az ujjával Xellosra. Egy biccentést kapott a vörös fejű mágustól „De hát, jobb lehetőséged nem volt??"

„Mi az, hogy nálam jobb lehetőség?" kérdezte sértett grimasszal.

„Az, hogy elég elkeseredettnek kellett lennie szegény Zelgadisnak, hogy elfogadjon társaként!! Mit hazudtál neki??"

„Nem hazudtam neki!!" mondta mérgesen „És ha érdekel éppen Dante érzéseiben taposol gyíkmadár, mivel Ő is Zelt akarta, de helyette ENGEM választott!" csend lett a házban. Xellos újból a szokásos módom mosolygott „Tudjátok, az elmúlt pár percben olyan sok negatív érzést adtatok ki magatokból, hogy egy hónapig jóllaktam belőle." Zel újból mérgesen ránézett.

Filia odalépett Dantéhoz „Bocsáss meg, nem akartalak megbántani..."

„Nem kell elnézést kérned. Nem tudhattad... kaphatnék még egy kis teát?"

„Igen, persze!" és utána öntött a csészébe, és próbált más témát keresni a sárkány „Most hova tartotok?"

„A hercegnő említette a Nyári Napforduló Fesztivált Sailluneban. Oda szeretnénk eljutni." mondta Dante

„Hmm.. érdekesnek hangzik.."

„Az is Filia kisasszony!"kapcsolódott bele a beszélgetésbe Amelia „Fel van díszíve az egész város és..." a beszélgetés újból elindult, a hangulat oldódott. Estig társalogtak mindenről, ami eszükbe jutott.

xxx

Vacsorázni elmentek egy étterembe, mivel Filiának nem készült annyi étellel, mely megtömhette volna Lina és Gourry hasát. Miután visszatértek a házba, mindenkit kettesével tudott a volt papnő elhelyezni. Lina és Amelia egyikbe, Gourry és Dante egy másikba és Zelgadist és Xellost elpirulva egy harmadikba tette be.

Mikor a pár a szobában egyedül maradt Xellos odalépett társához, átölelte és megcsókolta „Egész ideig erre vártam. Fárasztó melletted lenni nappal úgy, hogy még csak meg sem érinthetlek igazán."

„Ha férfi vagyok akkor is így bánnál velem?... egy undorító kiméra." suttogta.

„Ne mondj ilyet! Számomra sosem számított, hogy hogyan nézel ki. Kiméraként is tökéletes lennél." mondta vigyorogva.

„De..." hallgattatta el a pap egy újabb csókkal.

„Ha akarod nappal is csinálhatom ezt." és újra összeértek ajkaiak.

„Kérlek engedj lemosakodni. Álmos vagyok, holnap pedig megyünk tovább."

„Segíthetek?" ajánlkozott szinte önfeláldozóan.

„Ne is álmodj róla!" vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy tisztázza helyzetet „Xellos, én még nem állok készen erre. Adj még egy kis időt. M-még senkivel sem... voltam úúúgy együtt... és nem hittem volna, hogy... nőként fogok.."

„Értelek Zelgadis." mondta komolyan, de utána újból felvidult „Legalább tudlak ugratni ezekkel addig is."

„Őrült Mazoku..." de mosolygott „ne leskelődj!!" és eltűnt a másik szobába.

Mikor kijött már át volt öltözve. Lefeküdt az ágyra „Jó éjt Xellos!" szólt a papnak, ki a másik ágyon ült. Pár perc múlva Zel egy kart érzett, mely átölelte. „Mit akarsz megint?"

„Most nincs, ki lásson minket. Hadd maradjak itt veled. Ígérem nem fog a kezem eljárni!" nézett a sámánra rá kérlelő szemekkel.

Zel sóhajtott egyet „Rendben. De tényleg semmi disznóságot!"

„Shabranigdo-sama nevére fogadom!"

„Oké." azzal közelebb bújt a Mazokuhoz, és az arcát a mellkasába fúrta. Xellos egy kicsit meglepődött, de utána elmosolyodott és visszatette a kezét Zelgadis derekára, majd hallgatta ahogy párja lélegzése, szívverése lelassul. Ilyen szerencsésnek már régen nem érezte magát, és egész éjjel kedvese mellett őrködött.

xxx

Zel reggel felkelve határozott ölelésben találta magát. Felnézett az alakra „Jó reggelt Zelgadis! Remélem jól aludtál!" szólt széles mosollyal Xellos.

„Igen, köszi a kérdést!" a Mazoku lehajolt hozzá és puszit nyomott a szájára.

„A többiek is lassan felkelnek. Te is készülj össze!" az egyik kezét pedig végigsimította a fémes hajon, majd egy kicsit jobban belemarkolt .

„Ez meg most mire jó?" kérdezte zavartan a sámán.

„Csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen kiméraként a hajad és a bőröd."

Erre felhúzta a szemöldökét „Mi olyan érdekes benne?" de aztán lehajtotta a fejét „Borzalmas..."

„Egyáltalán nem tartom annak. Nekem mindig is tetszett az egyedi kinézeted. Főként a hosszúkás kék füleid, mindig is meg akartam fogni őket." és oda csúsztatta kezét és a keze között dörzsölte.

„HÉÉÉ! Ereszd el!! Nagyon érzékeny!! Nem hiába élesebb a hallásom, mint az átlag emberé!" csapta el a Xellos kezét.

„ÓÓ, igen?!" macska szerűen elvigyorodott „Csak nem vagy ott csikis?"

Zel hátrálni kezdett az ágyon „Ne is merj gondolni rá Mazoku! Ne hidd, hogy már nem pörkölnélek meg, ha megérdemled! Uff!!" és lezuhant az ágyról. Gyorsan feltápászkodott „Különben is te mondtad, hogy készülődjek és ha itt vagy nem tudok. Menj ki, MOST!! Majd jövök."

„Oké, oké Zelgadis... az étkezőben találkozunk!" azzal elteleportált.

A sámán sóhajtott egyet öltözés közben _„Mibe egyeztem én bele? Soha nem fogja abba hagyni az bosszantásomat. A legrosszabb, hogy egyre jobban élvezem. Régen meg tudtam volna ölni érte, most pedig alig várom, hogy újból hamis vitákba keveredjek vele. Észveszejtő."_ sóhajtott még egyet és elmosolyodott _„Én döntésem, hát vállalom a következményeket, amik jelenleg egész kellemesek."_ felkapcsolta a a köpenyét és elhagyta a szobáját.

xxx

Mikor az asztalhoz már ott ült Lina és Amelia, míg Filia készítette a reggelit. Köszöntötték egymást, majd Zel leült melléjük. „Tűnj innen, te undorító Mazoku!!" hallották a volt papnőt egy nagy csörömpölés után.

„Ugyan Filia kedves, csak segíteni szerettem volna." szólt ártatlanul Xellos.

„Ezért ejtetted direkt a lábamra az edényt??"

„Megnézem, őket, és próbálok valamit megmenteni a reggelinkből." mondta hűvösen Zel, felállt és a konyhába ment. Beérve a helységbe kisebb csatatér fogadta. „Xellos... hagyd békén Filiát! Lina mérges lesz, ha nem kap minél előbb kaját, én meg kávét."

A pap odalebegett a sámánhoz „Ne légy féltékeny Zelgadis!" és csábosan átkarolta „Ugye tudod, hogy csak te érdekelsz engem!"

„Oké, rendben de most foglald le a többieket. Majd én segítek Filiának." mondta közönyösen.

„Pedig annyira igyekeztem!" mondta sértődöttséget színlelve, közben a sárkánylány sötéten nézett rá „de megértem, ha el akarsz sajátítani néhány trükköt a háztartásban, ezért beleegyezem, szia" vigyorgott újra , közben Zeltől is kapott egy mérges tekintetet, mikor eltűnt.

A mágus sóhajtott egyet és elkezdett rendezkedni, közben Filia is segített neki „Meggyújtom a tűzhelyet és elkezdhetjük csinálni a reggelit." mondta szokásosan higgadtan, amire Filia rábiccentett.

A sütés-főzés közepette a lány rákérdezett „Miért Zelgadis? Miért választottad Xellost?" meglepődött, mikor Zel egy vigyorral válaszolt „Mi az?"

„Már kíváncsi voltam, hogy mikorra teszed fel a kérdést. És a válaszom, hogy nem tudom pontosan." zavartan nézett erre rá Filia „Sajnálom, de így van. Sokszor végigfutott a fejemen, hogy mi a helyes döntés mielőtt meghoztam. Próbáltam mindent, egy kicsit még magam is elleneztem, de a végső döntésemen semmi sem változtatott. Egy okot tudnék mondani, de azt még hangosan nem mondhatom ki. Remélem megértesz."

„Igen. De... nem félsz, hogy csak átver, mint annyiszor mindenkit?"

„Az esélye mindig meg van. De remélem, hiszem, hogy most nincs így..."

„De..."

„Filia, a rántotta." szólt hűvösen.

„Hogy mi?" ránézett a serpenyőben lévő félig égett tojásokra „ÁÁÁÁ!!"

„Hagyd csak. Gourryék még meg tudják azt enni."

xxx

A reggeli után mindenki visszament a szobájába összepakolni az útra, majd az üzletben találkoztak újra. Mikor már mindenki lenn volt, megjelent utolsóként Filia is. „Ha nem gond, Val és én szeretnénk veletek tartani. Régen volt, hogy együtt utaztunk és a fesztivál is érdekel."

„Jaj de jóó Filia kisasszony!! Igazi boldog találkozás! Az igazság harcosai összegyűlnek ünnepelni a fehér mágia városában!"

„Üdvözöllek újra a csapatba! De légy résen! Néha megjelennek Deep Sea Dolphin szolgái, bár mostanság nem láttuk őket, de nem árt az óvatosság."

„Értettem Lina. Ne aggódj, meg tudom magam védeni."

„Rendben. Indulás!!" szólt vörös vezetőjük és azzal folytatták útjukat Saillune felé.


	14. A Nyári Napforduló Fesztivál

**Lyany: **Ez egy lightosabb rész amiben a mindenki szórakozik, tervez, meg beszélget egymással. Oké összefoglalókban soha nem voltam jó. Talán Phillel való találkozás sikerült a legrosszabbra itt. De a döntés a ti kezetekben van.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

**13. fejezet: A Nyári Napforduló Fesztivál**

A kikötőhöz gyorsan eljutottak, ott pedig könnyen találtak hajót, mely Sailluneban vihette őket. Az út szinte valószínűtlenül nyugodtan lelt. Se vízi szörnyek, se fejvadászok, se ki tudja még micsoda, ami általában Lináék halálát kívánná. Egészen a hajóút 6. délutánjáig.

Az ég természetellenesen beborult, a hullámok veszélyes játékot játszottak a vízen táncoló hajóval. „Tudtam, hogy ilyen könnyen nem ússzuk meg." morogta Lina.

A habok közül egyszer csak kiemelkedett egy női alak. Zöld hosszú ruhában volt, melybe kék haja tincsei fonódtak bele. Kék szemei szikrázva néztek az előtte lévő hajóra. „Halandók! Hajoljatok meg a tenger urának, nekem, Deep Sea Dolphinnak és könyörögjetek az életekért!"

A legénység szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, míg hőseink harci formációba várták az első csapást. „Xellos nem tudod megmondani a csajnak, hogy szálljon le rólunk?" kérdezte a vörös lány.

„Sajnálom Lina, nincs valami jó kapcsolat Zelas-sama és Dolphin között. Pontosabban utálják egymást. Úgyhogy, jobb ha én meg sem szólalok, mert akkor elkönyvelheted a halálotokat."

„Hol van az, ki az elfeledett birodalomból való? Ha kiszolgáltatjátok nekem, akkor hajlandó leszek életben hagyni titeket." szólt újra a Sötét Nagyúr.

Lina visszakiáltott „Sajnálom de itt nincs semmilyen elfeledett helyről való személy, szerintem a utánunk lévő hajók valamelyikén van. Erre akart felszállni de a kapitány kirúgta."

A Mazoku-lord szemei megenyhültek „Tényleg? De érzem az auráját."

„Csak azért, mert... kicserélte a ruháit a társunkéval, hogy félre tudjon vezetni téged. Azt mondta, hogy a két nappal későbbi hajón jön. Addig várd meg itt, biztos sikerrel jársz!" magyarázta Lina.

„Ohh... köszönöm kedvesek vagytok! Akkor további kellemes utat, sziasztok!" és azzal visszaereszkedett a mélységbe.

„Tényleg elmebeteg egy nő..." motyogta Zel.

„Fel kell gyorsítani az utunkat! Ki tudja mikor jön rá, hogy az aura nem a ruhán hordozható. Matrózok helyetekre! Több szél kell! Amelia, Zelgadis felváltva segítünk rá!" Dante éppen szólni akart „Neked nem lehet, mert akkor biztos lebukunk! Én kezdek." és Lina kiáltott „Diem Wing!!" és folyamatosan szólt az újból és újból, majd mikor két óra múlva kimerült, Amelia vette át.

„Ha Dolphin megtámadott volna minket esélyünk se lett volna. Honnan vetted ezt az ötletet, hogy kijátszd őt? Elképesztő voltál Linácska!" dicsérte Xellos.

„Nem tudom... csak úgy... eszembe jutott..." lihegett egy kicsit a fáradságtól.

Amelia gyorsabban fáradt ezért másfél órával később Zelgadis vette át. Naplementére már látni lehetett a partot de még mindig messze voltak. Zel ereje tovább tartott, mint gondolta, de két és fél óra múlva ő is az ereje végén volt. „Francba... ha lemegy a Nap... ennyit se... fogok tudni... Diem Wing!!"

„Innen átveszem Zel! Már kipihentem magam!" és Lina újra kezdte a varázslást. Estére sikerült partot érniük, és olyan gyorsan hagyták el a hajót, amennyire csak lehetett. A tengertől messzi fogadóba szálltak meg, hogy kipihenjék a fáradalmakat. A három varázsló, mint egy fatönk, úgy zuhant az ágyra.

xxx

Reggel a három nagyon éhes személy fosztotta ki a fogadót (illetve négy, mert hát Gourry is éhes volt). A reggeli után folytatták az útjukat. A tervezettnél egy nappal korábban értek a Sailluneba a tengeri incidens miatt, ezért volt idejük körülnézni a városban, mielőtt a palotába mentek. A díszítések a póznákon és a házakon már fenn voltak, a bódékat éppen akkor állították fel az árusok.

A palotában egyenesen a trónterembe mentek. A hatalmas ajtó kinyílt és mindenki meglátta Philionell herceget. „ÉDESAPÁM, hazajöttem!!" kiáltotta a hercegnő és az apjához futott.

„AMELIA!! Gyere kislányom!!" és megölelték nagyon-nagyon lelkesen egymást „Hát visszajöttél? Csak nem a fesztiválra érkeztetek? Mert akkor időben vagytok!" Phil letette lányát.

„Igen édesapám arra jöttünk!"

„Örülök neki HAHAHAHA!! Remélem a másnapi bálon is maradtok! Ragaszkodok hozzá!"

„Hát ha lesz elég kaja, maradunk!" szólt Lina.

„Lina kisasszony! Hatalmas boldogság, hogy újra láthatlak! Látom itt van Gourry, Zelgadis és Xellos úrfi is! De a többieket nem ismerem. Amelia mutasd be nekem őket!" hívta a hercegnőt.

„Ő itt Filia Ul Copt kisasszony, akivel a Sötét Csillaggal folytatott harc során volt társunk az igazságban. Ő pedig a nevelt fia Valterra úrfi, aki megszabadulva ördögi múltjától az igazságban nevelkedik mostantól."

„Öröm számomra, hogy személyesen megismerhetem hölgyem!" kezet fogtak egymással.

„Ő pedig Dante Fortis úrfi, a vállán ülő madár neve Kai. Ő egy eddig ismeretlen királyságból jött, és szeretne részt venni a fesztiválon, hogy megismerje a szokásainkat!"

„Hát akkor sok sikert! Remélem hozott váltásruhát fiatalember!" veregette a vállát a herceg „HAHAHAHAHA!! Szüksége lesz rá!!"

„Ha nincs, majd beszerzek egyet felség." mondta kedvesen.

„Ez a beszéd! Szólok a szolgáknak, hogy készítsenek elő szobákat nektek, és nagyobb adag ebédet, biztos éhesek vagytok a hosszú úttól!"

„De még mennyire!!" kiáltott Gourry és Lina egyszerre.

Azzal Phil hívta alattvalóit, akik a szobákba kísérték őket. Az ebéd egy óra alatt tálalva volt, ők pedig jóízűen ettek. Amelia lelkesen mesélte az élményeiket, kiegészítve itt-ott az egészet, az igazságra helyezve a hangsúlyt. A herceg nagyot nevetett, hogy Zelgadis milyen helyzetbe keveredett, majd egy nagyot rácsapott a hátára és azzal biztatta, hogy az igazság győzedelmeskedni, fog, csak higgyen benne. Zel pedig morgott párat az orra alatt, míg a többiek gúnyosan vigyorogtak.

xxx

A másnap délután kezdődtek a rendezvények. Addig mindenki kedve szerint pihenéssel, városnézéssel és evéssel töltötte az idejét.

A ünnepséget Phil nyitotta meg hosszasan taglalva az igazság fontosságát az életben és mostani ünnepségen, majd a bódék megnyitottak és a tömeg ellepte az utcákat, a színpadon vándorszínészek táncoltak, énekeltek, szónokoltak. Gyerekek nyaggatták szüleiket a különböző cukorkaárusoknál, a bohócok lufikat osztogattak, a fiatal férfiak plüssökért dobáltak célba, hogy kedvesüknek örömet szerezzenek. Szóval egy vidám mulatság volt, ahol mindenki megtalálhatta a számára legszórakoztatóbb tevékenységet.

Lináék együtt sétáltak a forgatagban. Sok helyen megálltak enni és inni, míg végül egyik szabad színpadnál leültek és végignézték a színjátékot. Mire vége lett a Nap már a horizont mögé bújt és város lámpái jutottak szerephez. Xellos volt olyan kedves és visszateleportálta Zelt, hogy át tudjon öltözni.

xxx

„Azt mondtam KI INNEN!!" és a pap fejjel előre csúszott ki a folyosóra.

„Na de Zelgadis! Már voltam közel hozzád, igaz csak ruhán keresztül, de ha most látnám is ugyanazt, nem értem miben lenne az más?" kérdezte ártatlanul, miközben újra felállt.

„Abban,hogy például nem ugyanaz, ha tudom a Ra Tiltot és az ha szétlövöm vele a fejed!!" kiáltotta az ajtó túloldaláról. Aztán kicsit később az ajtó újra nyílt és Zel már az esti utazóruhájában állt. „Most mehetünk."

„Nagyon fukar vagy velem néha Zel. Ennyit igazán megengedhettél volna." biggyesztette a száját sértetten.

„Igen, igen." azzal lehúzta a pap fejét és adott egy puszit a szájára „Majd máskor." majd elhajolt.

Xellos viszont átkarolta, kinyitotta a szemeivel ördögien mosolygott „Ennyivel nem úszod meg egy Mazokunál." és mélyen megcsókolta a sámánt „MOST mehetünk." vigyorgott újra, a szokásos módon.

„Idegesítő vagy, mint mindig." forgatta a szemeit Zel, majd visszatértek a többiekhez.

A következő előadás elejére pont időben érkeztek vissza. Leültek a többiek mellé és hallgatni kezdték a darabot.

xxx

Az előadás elég szórakoztató volt ahhoz, hogy mindenkit eléggé le tudjon kötni a csapatból, hogy ne kezdjen el beleordítani, vagy verekedni valami teljesen más miatt. Aztán úgy a felénél Lina egy kicsit unatkozni kezdett ezért körülnézett, majd odahajolt Ameliához.

„Amelia?"

„Igen Lina kisasszony?"

„Szerinted Dante már túl lehet Zelen?"

„Miért kérdezed most ezt?"

„Csak mert egész sok időt tölt Filiával. A hajón is és egészen máig rengeteget beszélgetnek egymással. Lehet, hogy új kedvest talált már ilyen gyorsan?"

A hercegnő a két érintettre nézett, akik bele voltak merülve az előadásba „Hmm... Nem tudom Lina kisasszony. Az igaz, hogy Dante úrfi eléggé impulzív. Zelgadis kisasszonyt is egyszerre feleségül szerette volna venni. Lehetséges, hogy tényleg túl van rajta, de most meggondoltabban viselkedik."

„Jó észrevevő képességed van. Ráadásul Val is kedveli. Talán mégis boldog véget ér az ő története is." majd újból a színpad felé fordultak.

xxx

Eljött az éjfél és a legnagyobb tér közepén leszedték a fedőt a hatalmas medencéről, mely tele volt sárgabarackpürével. A vállalkozószellemű emberek pedig futva vetették bele magukat a trutyiba és kezdték egymást dobálni.

Nem kellett sok, Amelia noszogatására Lina, Gourry és Xellos is belevetették magukat. Folyamatosan dobálták egymást, míg a társaság figyelő tagjai szórakozottan nézték a többieket. A hercegnő egyszer csak kiszólt „Dante úrfi, nem jössz te is be?! Azt mondtad, hogy te is szeretnél részt venni a csatában, gyere be!! Nagyon... Lina kisasszony!! Éppen beszélgettem!! Na várj csak!!"

„Inkább csak nézni szeretném Amelia, köszönöm!!" intett vissza.

„Zelgaadis!!" szólt egy másik hang „Te is gyere be!"

„Hagyj ki ebből Xellos!! Ha akarok bemegyek!" válaszolta mérgesen.

A Mazoku kiteleportált „Én elviselem ezt a sok pozitív érzést körülöttem, te is kibírsz egy kis pürét a ruhádon!" és vigyorogva megragadta Zelt és visszavitte magával a csatatérre.

„XELLOO..." szakadt félbe az ordítás, mikor az első adag gyümölcs arcon találta. „...OSS" A sámán kiszedte a barackot a szeméből és ránézett támadójára. „Gourry!! Ezt most visszakapod!!" és maga is megfogott egy adag trutyit és szőke társának dobta.

Egy óra elteltével öt nagyon gyümölcsös és nagyon vidám alak szállt ki a kádból. „Erre jövőre is eljövünk!" jelentette ki Lina.

„Igen! Rég szórakoztam ekkorát!!" kiáltotta Gourry.

„Holnap pedig a palotában lévő bál is nagy buli lesz!" szólt Amelia.

„Ühüm!" Lina végig nézett magán, majd a másik négy társán „De most ránk fér egy jó alapos fürdő. Szerintem menjünk vissza a szobánkba és tegyük el magunkat holnapra. Hol van Filia és Dante?" a többiek körülnéztek.

„Lehet, hogy már korábban visszamentek. Valterra úrfinak már rég aludnia kellett volna." mondta a hercegnő.

„Ott vannak." mutatott Zelgadis egy irányba. Követték tekintetükkel az irányt. Dante ült egy padon, az egyik vállán Filia aludt, a másik oldali karjában pedig Val. A többiek odamentek.

„Nem tudnátok segíteni? Nem akarom őt felébreszteni, de kettőjüket nem tudom cipelni." Dante pislogott kettőt „Vagy mégsem olyan jó ötlet."

Xellos fordult egyet és úgy nézett ki, mintha soha nem is látott volna barackot „Majd én segítek." nyújtotta ki kezét.

„Inkább a halál, minthogy rá bízom az életüket!" vágott vissza mérgesen.

„Ugyan Dante! Ígérem, hogy semmit sem fogok egyikkel sem csinálni csak a szobájukba viszem!"

A vándor gondolkodott egy kicsit „...Rendben..."

„Kit vegyek át?" Dante ránézett a két alvó alakra.

„Filiát. Soha nem bocsátaná meg, ha kezeidbe adnám Valterrát."

„Milyen igaz." azzal felkarolta a sárkányt és együtt mentek a kastélyig. Ott mindkettőt elhelyezték az ágyára. A másik négy társuk pedig a szobájukba mentek és a kádba vetették magukat, és alaposan lemosták magukat. Miután végeztek, a ruháikat kitették a folyosón lévő kosárba mosásra. Pizsamába bújva mindegyikük gyorsan álomba szenderült.

xxx

A nemesek báljára Amelia lelkesen készülődött. Nemcsak azzal törődött, hogy az előkészületek rendesen megtörténjenek, de mindenkinek megfelelő ruhát szerzett be. Társai szobáikban sorakoztak a szebbnél szebb nagyestélyik és öltönyök, készen arra, hogy bármelyiket felvéve hordójáról senki sem látná, hogy veszélyes varázslatokkal foglalkozik.

Eljött az este és megtelt a palota a herceg alattvalóival. A bálterem úszott a fényben, a magas fehér és aranyszínű falakról nehéz bíborbársony szőnyegek lógtak le, néhol meghímezve a Saillune család címerével. A fehér asztalokon ezüst étkészletek és drága porcelánok csillogtak, melyek fényét csak a hatalmas virágcsokrok árnyékolták be. Álomszép ruhás hölgyek és elegáns urak foglaltak helyet párnázott székeiken. A szolgák nézték a vendégek minden óhaját, kínálták az italokat szolgálták fel az ételeket.

Lináék csak Philionell beszéde után merészkedtek a terembe a hercegnő nagy bánatára, aki utána elmesélte, hogy miről is beszélt édesapja. Szóval nem voltak kisegítve. „Lina kisasszony, Filia kisasszony és Zelgadis kisasszony! Egyszerűen csodálatosan néztek ki!!" Amelia egy fehér estélyiben volt, amely szolidan hullámzott, ahogy mozgott. A felső része pedig buggyos rövid ujjúra emlékeztetett.

„Csak azért húztam fel ezt a ruhát Amelia, mert különben nem engedtek volna be a terembe enni. Soha nem volt szerencsés, ha én női ruhába öltöztem." mondta Lina, aki egy sötétebb zöld estélyit választott, melynek többszörös fodrai szélesen kidobták a szoknya részét, míg a rövid ujjú felsőrésze, hasonlóan, mint a hercegnőnek, buggyos volt.

„Szerintem nem bánod most meg, Lina. Különben is mi történhetne?" kérdezte Filia, aki egy egyszerűbb darabot választott. A rózsaszín ruha egyenes volt, melyet az alsószoknyák szélesítettek harang alakúra, közben a felsőrész rásimult a felsőtestre és a kezekre.

„Csak ezt ne mondd! Ekkor szoktak a legnagyobb katasztrófák történni!!" válaszolt Lina, majd oldalra nézett „Te meg mit mocorogsz annyit Zel? Kényelmetlen a ruha?" vigyorgott gúnyosan.

A sámán az orra alatt motyogott valamit mérgesen, majd szólt „A ruhát még csak elviselem, de megöl ez a magassarkú. Hogy vagytok képesek ezekben megmaradni?"

„Ugyan Zel! Már többször is volt rajtad ilyen, most mi a gond?" változatlan kifejezéssel kérdezett tovább a boszorka.

„Fogd be Lina, vagy megetetem veled! Amelia miért nem adtál inkább egy öltönyt??"

„De Zelgadis kisasszony! Nem illik egy lánynak férfiruhát hordania! Különben is nagyon csinos vagy benne!!" Zel egy bézs színű estélyit vett fel, amelynek felső része ujjatlan felső volt, melynek kialakítása egy fűzőre emlékeztetett, melyet bíborszalag díszített elől és hátul. Az alsó része hasonlított Lináéra, csak a fodrok végére is vörös fonal volt varrva végig. Zel két kezére pedig egy-egy könyékig érő bíborszínű kesztyűt húzott.

„Úgy nézek ki, mint egy habcsók!! A szoknyám alatt elfér egy lovasezred! Laposabb cipő se volt! Lennék férfi ruhában és akkor nem néznék ki ilyen nevetségesen!" mondta mérgesen.

Amelia szemei megteltek könnyel „Nem tetszik a ruha, amit kiválasztottam Zelgadis kisasszony? Pedig reggeltől kezdve arra törekedtem, hogy megtaláljam a megfelelőt nektek! Igazságtalan vagy!!"

Zel erre csak annyit mondott „... de tetszik..."

A hercegnő szemei felvillantak „Tudtam, hogy igazam van!! Gyertek a vacsora tálalva van!" a sámán legszívesebben elájult volna a hirtelen hangulatváltástól.

„KAJA!!" kiáltotta Lina.

„Lina, nem várjuk meg a fiúkat?" kérdezte Filia.

„Majd jönnek, ha akarnak! Nem hagyom, hogy Gourry elegye előlem a vacsorát! Gyerünk!" és leültek a számukra lefoglalt asztalhoz és elkezdtek enni.

Kicsit hosszabb idő után megjelent három fekete öltönyös férfi és a négy hölgyhöz ment „Linaaaa! Hagyj nekem is valamit!!" nyafogott Gourry és gyorsan helyet foglalva próbálta az elmaradását ledolgozni.

„A ti hibátok, ha nem marad! Mi tartott eddig?" kérdezte.

„Dante és Xellos... sokat öltözködtek... mert nem akartak... egyforma szabású öltönybe lenni... Nehezen egyeztek meg." mondta a szőke harcos a harapások közt.

„Szánalmas..." jegyezte meg a vörös hajú lány.

„Hé, Lina nem az hibám, hogy a Mazoku utánzott, csak a saját szórakoztatására!!" vágott vissza Dante.

„Ugyan te voltál, akinek mindig az a darab tetszett, ami éppen rajtam volt. Nem tehetek róla, hogy minden öltöny tökéletesen áll rajtam. Nincs igazam Zelgadis?" nézett mosolyogva a sámán felé.

„Neked sincs gondod az önbizalmaddal..." morogta Zel.

„Hagyjuk a vitát. Látom végeztél az evéssel, gyere velem táncolni!" nyújtotta a kezét a pap párja felé.

„Nincs az a pénz vagy varázskönyv, amiért elmennék táncolni!" fonta össze maga előtt a kezeit. Xellos biggyesztette a száját.

„Ez nem igazságos Zel... persze néhány nappal ezelőtt a sok idegen felkérését elfogadtad. Az enyémet, hogy utasíthatod el?"

„Az Lina hibája volt, én akkor sem akartam. Különben is honnan tudod, ott se voltál?"

Xellos lebegtette a mutatóujját „Az sajnos titok kedvesem!" figyelmen kívül hagyta Zel morgását „Úgyis gondolhatod, hogy addig foglak nyaggatni, míg igent nem mondasz. Miért küzdenél?"

A sámán még mindig morgott, de kezet adott a papnak. „Nem nyerhetek, nemde?" csak egy nagy vigyort kapott válaszul, ahogy a Mazoku a tánctérre vezette és táncolni kezdtek.

A ritmust gyorsan átvették mindketten és harmonikusan mozogtak együtt. „Csodaszép vagy ma este Zelgadis!" mondta a trükkmester vidáman.

Zel egy kicsit elpirult „Borzasztó egy ruha. Nadrágban jobban érezném magam... de azért köszi." majd gúnyos vigyorra váltott „mivel te úgyis tudod, hogy jól áll rajtad az öltöny, nekem nem szükséges megdicsérnem."

Xellos felnevetett „Ahogy mondod, ahogy mondod!!"

„Elnézést uram! Átengedné egy tánc erejéig a hölgyet?" tette egy férfi a trükkmester vállára a kezét.

„Sajnálom, de a lány foglalt." nézett a nemesre a fejét hátra fordítva a szeme sarkából.

„A hölgyön nincs gyűrű, tehát addig szabad. Kérem engedje át!" mondta erősebb hangon.

Xellos teljesen megfordult „Sajnálom de nem, akkor sem engedhetem át." mosoly nélkül az arcán.

„Mondjon egy okot!" válaszolt mérgesen a férfi.

A pap ördögien elvigyorodott és megmutatta farkasszerű ametisztszemeit. „Az sajnos titok."

Az úrfi meglátta azokat a szemeket „_Ez nem ember! L-sama segíts rajtam, hogy megússzam!_ É-értettem... e-elnézést!" azzal sarkon fordult a bálterem egyik zugába menekült.

A Xellos megfordult és mosolyogva Zelre nézett „Táncolhatunk tovább."

„Nem gondolod, hogy egy kicsit túl erős benned a birtoklási vágy?" jegyezte meg a sámán, miközben újra átvették a ritmust.

„Én csak meg akarlak védeni az ismeretlen perverz alakoktól."

„Ühüm. Mondja ezt egy trükkös Mazoku." vigyorgott, majd megállt és lehúzta magához Xellost és megcsókolta „Most már tudják, hogy foglalt vagyok..." mondta pirulva, mikor szétváltak. A férfi biccentett egyet elégedetten és folytatták a táncot.

Visszatérve a többiekhez, még órákig beszélgettek, viccelődtek néhány üveg bor felett. „És Dante úrfi, mostantól merre mész tovább?" kérdezte a hercegnő a vándort.

„Még nem tudom pontosan... lehet, hogy visszatérek Shealenbe. Egyre forróbb lesz a talaj körülöttem és nem akarok másokat veszélybe sodorni." válaszolta.

„De még nem találtad meg a szerelmedet! Ez így nem igazságos!" pattant fel Amelia a székről.

„Hehe..."nevetett zavartan Dante „Azért nem e körül forog minden."

„Nem az volt az elhatározásod, hogy innen szerzel feleséget?" kérdezett rá Gourry.

„De... csak... lassítanom kell, mert így csak elijesztem a lányokat." hajtotta le a fejét.

„Te az őszinteségeddel képes lehetsz találni valakit, aki elsőre igent mondana szavaid hallatán!" lelkesítette Amelia.

„Umm... majd megpróbálom... később..." motyogta.

„Hagyjátok Dantét már ti ketten! Nem látjátok, hogy nem akar róla beszélni." mondta közönyösen Lina. „És te Amelia, velünk tartasz a következő kalandba?"

A hercegnő rázta a fejét „Most nem Lina kisasszony. Sok munkával le vagyok maradva, de ha két hónap múlva meglátogattok akkor újra veletek újra elindulhatok. Eljöttök akkor?"

Forgatta a csuklóját a boszorka „Attól függ, hogy milyen messze érünk. Még mindig nincsen rendes kardja Gourrynak. Tovább keresünk."

„Értem. És te Zelgadis kisasszony? Most mihez fogsz kezdeni?"

„Még nem tudom. Lehet, hogy visszamegyek a szülővárosomba. Rezo régi házában rengeteg érdekes könyv van, amit eddig nem volt alkalmam elolvasni. Biztos találok bennük pár érdekes varázslatot, amit később alkalmazhatok. Lina lehetnek ott olyan könyvek, amik legendás kardokról szólnak. Ha akarod utánanézek."

„Egy frászt!" Zel szemei kiguvadtak „Megyünk veled! Csak nem képzelted, hogy kihagyok egy ekkora lehetőséget pár jó ige megtanulására?!"

„Te sosem változol... kapzsi mint mindig." motyogta a sámán.

„Mit mondtál??" kiáltott mérgesen Lina, készítette a varázslatot.

„Nyugi Lina! Biztos nem úgy gondolta!" Gourry próbálta visszafogni a boszorkát.

Amelia siránkozni kezdett „Lina kisasszony, kérlek ne égesd le a báltermet! Annyit dolgoztam rajta, hogy szép legyen!"

Sóhajtott egyet Lina „Rendben." 'Durr!' rácsapott egyet Zel fejére „Ennyivel megelégszem."

Zelgadis lassan feltápászkodott „Légy egy kicsit kíméletesebb Lina! Most nem vagyok kőből és acélból!" mondta mérgesen.

„Megérdemelted. Vigyázz te, hogy ne mondj semmi olyat, amiért megüthetnélek." válaszolta közönyösen. Zel erre motyogott valamit „mondtál valamit?"

„Nem semmit." morgott „Filia te visszamész üzletet vezetni?" váltott témát.

A sárkány biccentett „Igen. Holnap indulunk mi is, mert így is sokáig vagyok zárva. Félő, hogy a vevőim elpártolnak tőlem, ha sokáig nem nyitok ki."

„Ha nem gond én elkísérlek. Arra van az én otthonom is... valamerre."

„Ne izgulj Dante! A továbbiakban nem követlek, más küldetést kaptam." majd sunyin Zelre nézett.

„Mintha hihetnék neked! Te nem vagy más, mint..." mondta mérgesen.

„Igazat mond." vágott közbe Zelgadis „A mestere parancsolta neki."

„Ezt meg honnan tudod?" kérdezte Lina.

„Eee... beszéltem vele... de nem ez a lényeg. Azt nem ígérte, hogy más Mazokut nem küld a nyakadra, de Xellostól biztonságban vagy."

„Köszönöm Zelgadis. Tudom, hogy ezt te intézted el." mosolygott a sámánra.

„Szívesen." válaszolta.

„Akkor Filia veled tarthatok?"

„Természetesen. Jó társaságban könnyebb az út."

„Tőlem senki sem kérdezi meg, hogy mit fogok csinálni?" nézett gyermeki sértettséggel Xellos.

„Talán azért nem kérdezzük,mert úgy is tudjuk a választ. 'Az sajnos titok'. Nemde?" mondta szárazon Lina

„Igazán talpraesett vagy Lina. Ezért adok egy tippet. Zeel-gaa-dis."

„Szóval akkor velünk tartasz... gondolhattam volna." morogta a vörös hajú lány.

„Hogyan is hagyhatnám el Zelt! Tudod, hogy mennyire közel állunk egymáshoz." kacsintott egyet.

'Durr!' a pap a földre került „Megmondtam, hogy hagyd ezeket a kétes megfogalmazásokat." morgott Zelgadis.

„De legalább újra elpirultál. Már ezért megérte." nevetett.

Az estély folyamán sokat mulattak, és még többet ettek és ittak, míg vége lett ennek az eseménynek is. Kora hajnalra kerültek mind ágyba, ki jobban ki kevésbé részegen, nem törődve különösen a holnappal, és azok harcaira, melyekre nem készültek de mégis sikerrel jártak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

**Lyany: **Szóval a következő fejezet... (köhög, köhög...) az utolsó előtti _asszem_, amiben (köhög, elpirul) került egy kis felnőttesebb tartalom. Így is sok huncutságot írtam eddig, de az lesz a csúcs. Már most kérem figyelembe venni hogy akik **16 alattiak, NE olvassátok el**, mert ha szüleitek meglátják leharapják először a ti majd az én fejemet is. Köszönöm.


	15. Kiteljesedés

**Lyany:** Hááát... szóval, értitek a címet? Már előző fejezet elején figyelmeztettem mindenkit, hogy ne olvassa el azt a részt, akit ez megronthat. Most még egyszer: _**Gyerekek ne olvassátok el ha nem vagytok minimum 16 évesek!!**_ Köszönöm. Külön el is választottam egy hosszabb jelzéssel a történet szempontjából... érdektelenebb részt. Nem mintha hallgatna valaki is rám. Na mindegy.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

**14. fejezet: Kiteljesedés**

Zel belépett a szobájába. Tudta, hogy egy kicsit be csípett, de egyáltalán nem zavarta, így legalább a hangulata, még mindig vidám maradt. Mikor lehúzta a hosszú kesztyűket, megjelent előtte Xellos. „Nem is kapok egy esti puszit?" kérdezte játékosan. Zel elmosolyodott, odalépett hozzá és mélyen megcsókolta. Csak egy lélegzetre vált el partnerétől és újra kezdte. Majd egy lassú mozdulattal a pap zakója alá nyúlt és lehúzta viselőjéről. A férfi meglepődésében megszakította a csókot. „Zel?"

A lány mély belélegezte a párja illatát a nyakánál. „Nem akarok tovább várni. Én... én készen állok, hogy veled legyek Xellos..." belenézett a Mazoku nyílt szemeibe „Én... izé..." a trükkmester kifejezése nem mert változni „Én... Szerelmes vagyok beléd..." suttogta. Kellemetlen csend ült közéjük. Zel nem tudta mit tegyen, lehajtott fejjel várta az ítéletet. _„Talán túl sok ez egy Mazokunak? Most mi lesz?"_ erős karok ölelték át és felnézett tulajdonosukra. „Xellos?"

„Fogalmad sincs, hogy mennyre örülök, hogy kimondtad... Én is szeretlek Zelgadis." azzal Xellos ajkát kedveséére tette. Zel egyik kezét a pap mellkasára tette és el kezdte kigombolni az ingét. „Tényleg ezt akarod? Nem vagy teljesen józan. Holnap úgy tűnhet, hogy kihasználtam a helyzetet."

„Ha ez megnyugtat, azért ittam, hogy ehhez legyen elég bátorságom. Nem akarok várni többet." végigsimította kezét a mellkason, közben csókolgatta az állat és a nyakat „Akarom."az ing is a földre hullt.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Xellos elmosolyodott és újból összeértek az ajkak és nyelvek. Közben a fűző meglazult, de a szoknya nem mozdult. A Mazoku kiadott egy frusztrált morgást. „Nem baj, ha inkább letépem rólad?" kérdezte félig viccelődve.

Zel elnevette magát „Felfelé kell lehúzni." ki sem mondta Xellos kisebb szelet létrehozva az egyik székre küldte az estélyit, majd foglalkozott a lány többi ruhájával míg nyakát csókolgatta, harapdálta. A sámán miközben érezte, hogy megszabadul az alsóneműitől kilépett a cipőjéből, közben a férfi nadrágját oldotta ki. Ahogy hátrált érezte, hogy lába az ágy széléhez ér. Xellos segített neki ledőlni, elfeküdtek az ágyon, majd a pap felemelkedett. „Mi a baj?" kérdezte Zel.

„Csak szeretnélek látni." gyengéden végigvezette ujjait szeretője testén, csodálattal nézte, ahogy a Hold ezüstös fényei megtörnek a bőrén „Gyönyörű..." föléje hajolt és újból folytatta az enyhe szívásokat, közben kezével lehúzta párja combharisnyáit. Mozdulataira válaszul halk nyögéseket kapott. „Bár hiányozni fognak a hosszúkás füleidet." Lassan haladt lejjebb, érezve, ahogy kedvese borzong a vágytól.

Zel érezte, hogy ereiben felpezsdül a vér, az érintésekre. Minden álomszerűnek tűnt, ahogy párja mozgott. Amikor Xellos a szájába vette az egyik mellét és érzékien szívni kezdte, a másikat pedig kezével masszírozta, egyre keményebbé váltak. Kezeit a férfi vállára tette és belemarkolt erősen, erre hallotta, hogy partnere mélyen morog a torkában. „Ez... jó érzés?" kérdezte lihegve. Válaszul halk dorombolást hallott és kapott egy erősebb harapást, amitől felnyögött, de ezt gyengéd mozdulatok követték és újból elállt a szava.

Xellos elhagyta a melleket folyamatosan egyre lejjebb ment. Kezeit a lány belső combjain mozgatta, a szája pedig haladt a hason lefelé, míg vénuszdombig nem ért. Minden mozdulatánál tudta, hogy Zel egyre jobban felizzik, ahogy hangja egyre jobban megtelik gyönyörrel. Közben ő is érezte, hogy ösztönök elhatalmasodnak rajta és vonzzák, hogy kiteljesítse önmagát párjával. Még egyszer felnézett kedvesére, majd saját vágyának hangot adott, ahogy érezte a karmok elmélyedését a vállában a lány nőiességét nyalni kezdte. Hallotta, ahogy szerelme ekkor a nevét kiáltja olyan módon, ahogy még soha. Pár percre rá egyik keze is csatlakozott Zel lába közé és ujjai könnyedén csúsztak fel nyelve mellett, és megelégedett a hangokkal, melyeket cserébe kapott. Először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban játszott szerelmével, közben önmaga is elveszett a saját és a lány érzelmi áradatában.

A sámán körül a világ elmosódott. Csakis Xellos jelenléte volt számára kristály tiszta, ahogy egyre közelebb viszi az orgazmushoz. Már úgy érezte nem bírja tovább. „Xellos... kérlek..." könyörgött.

Meghallva a kedvese hangját, eltávolodott és felkúszott hozzá, hogy szemtől szembe legyen vele. „Ha ezt kívánod..."

„Semmit sem akarok most ennél jobban."megemelte az egyik lábát és a férfiére kulcsolta „Tegyél magadévá." majd lehúzta egy szenvedélyes csókra. A mások kezével pedig megfogta Xellos férfiasságát és mozgatni kezdte a kezét. Érezte, ahogy párja egyre keményebb lesz, miközben az arcát a nyakához nyomja és hangosan beledorombol, majd érzékien harapdálni kezdte a férfit. Közben a saját hangját is hallotta, ahogy minden levegővételnél mintha hangosan sóhajtozna. Egy idő után eleresztette Xellost, aki utána belenézett a szemébe. Mire ő csak biccentett egyet.

„Igyekszem gyengéd lenni Zel. De ez fájhat egy kicsit." majd egy határozott mozdulattal, de nem túl gyorsan behatolt a lányba.

Zelgadis egy kicsit felnyögött, néhány könnycsepp hagyta el a szemét, melyeket Xellos lágyan lecsókolt, majd újból szájára tette a sajátját. Ahogy a férfi lassan mozogni kezdett benne egyre mélyebbre, a fájdalmat újabb gyönyörre váltva fel. Kis idő után átvette a szeretője ritmusát, és egyre gyorsabban és erősebben mozogtak, közben kéjjel teli nyögések és morgások hagyták el szájukat. A sámán érezte, ahogy a Mazoku aurája körüljárja és az ő asztrális testét cirógatja, ezzel még nagyobb örömet okozva mindkettőjüknek, mintha összefonná őket örökre. És egyáltalán nem bánta a gondolatát ennek, ezért azon a létsíkon is igyekezett egyre közelebb kerülni szeretőjéhez.

A levegő teli volt szerelemmel, vággyal és varázslattal, mintha buja aromájú csillagport szórtak volna szét. Két test zenéje dúsította az élményt, melyek lassan érezték végső boldogságukat közeledni. Kiszolgáltatva magukat egymásnak, leheletükkel lelkük is összeért, ezzel megpecsételve közös jövőjüket. Együtt érték el csúcsra egymást nevét könyörgésként szólítva.

Zelnek mindene égett és Xellos forró teste is csak fokozta az élvezetet, még jobban magához húzta a megfelelő pillanatban, hogy szerelme felszabadulásából mindent érezhessen és, hogy kedvese is érezhessen mindent. Saját mámorában alig érezte, ahogy Xellos elment benne. Mintha a mennyország nyílt volna meg, mást nem tudott, mint párja nevét kiáltani.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mikor Xellos visszatért az extázisból érezte, hogy párja lábai remegve voltak körülötte. Lenézett rá és látta, hogy még szaporán veszi a levegőt, de szemeiben és lelkében csak tiszta öröm volt. Erőt vett magán és gyengéden leszállt Zelről és az ágyon melléje feküdt. Amikor magához akarta őt húzni, valami megcsípte, és ez nem volt kellemes. Oldalra nézett, és észre vette, hogy párja enyhe fényt bocsátott ki, és szemei üvegessé váltak „Zel?"kérdezte aggódva, ahogy fájdalmat kezdett érezni tőle.

A sámán nem hallotta a nevét. Minden porcikája ismerős kínokkal telt meg. _„Ez lenne a vége?"_ majd szemeit becsukva elkiáltotta magát, hallotta, hogy hangja először férfias, mint nappali önmagáé, majd az esti nőivé változott, utána körülötte minden elfehéredett.

Xellos csodálattal nézte, ahogy kedvese lebegni kezdett, majd egy pillanatra visszatér a régi kiméra alakja Zelnek, majd újra nővé válik végül egy hatalmas fényrobbanás bevilágította a szobát megvakítva a pap minden érzékét. Amint a fények kihaltak Xellos is látni kezdett. Ott feküdt Zelgadis az ágyon eszméletlenül. Végignézte őt, megvizsgálta az auráját „Félmazoku." megsimogatta arcát, elhajtotta a haját a szeméből és ajkon csókolta „Ugyanaz a lélegzetelállító asztrális test, csak kisebb változásokkal. Csodaszép." alaposabban szemügyre vette „Oh?" lepődött meg és elvigyorodott „Reggel biztos engem fog hibáztatni ezért." kuncogott egyet, átölelte szerelmét és csukott, de mégsem a szokásos szemekkel vigyázott rá a továbbiakban.

xxx

Zel reggel a napfénytől irritálva morogva kelt fel, és hozzá odabújt a mellette fekvő alakhoz, hogy takarja az arcát. „Jó reggelt kedvesem. Végre felébredtél. Azt hittem csak holnap fogsz felkelni." hallotta, ahogy a hang szekálja.

„Hagyj még egy kicsit aludni." érezte, hogy Xellos rázkódik a nevetéstől, majd, hogy szájába veszi a fülét és gyengéden harapdálni kezdi, erre a szemeit mérgesen kinyitotta „Héé! Mondtam, hogy ne piszkáld a füleimet!"

A pap csak vigyorogni tudott „Csak gondoltam, hogy meg akarod nézni magadat, hogy milyen vagy nappal."

Zelgadis ránézett a kezeire „Ember lettem nappalra is..." felismerte a hangját „... és nő." ahogy az ölelés meglazult, elkezdett kikászálódni az ágyból.

Megfogta az egyik takarót, hogy maga köré tekerje de egy kéz megfogta az anyagot. Ránézett Xellosra, aki kicsit ördögien vigyorgott „Ugyan mit szégyenlősködsz? Már mindent láttam rajtad."

„Akkor már úgysem látnál semmi újat. Csak megunnád, ha sokszor ugyanazt néznéd." gúnyosan mosolygott.

„Ezt sose." rántott egyet a Mazoku és Zel kiforgott a takaróból „Mindjárt jobb." vigyorgott idétlenül.

A sámán morgott egy sort. Majd odaállt egy nagy tükör elé és belenézett, pár másodpercig nézte magát, majd ökölbe szorította az egyik kezét maga előtt és elkiáltotta magát „Miért van hosszúkás fülem?! Azt mondta Diera, hogy nőként fogok kinézni nem pedig manóként!!"

„Miért? Szerintem imádni valóak." a pap kifejezése nem változott.

A felismerés villámként csapott Zelgadisba „Ez TE hibád!! TE mondtad, hogy hiányozni fognak!! Még külön az éjjel is megjegyezted!!" kiáltott hitetlenkedve az eredményen. És újra megnézte a füleit.

„Ugyan Zel. Örülj, hogy nem női kimérának akartalak. Így mindketten megkaptuk, amit akartunk. Ennyi különbség nem vészes." kiszállt ő is az ágyból, a tükör elé állt és odahajolt az egyik fülhöz „Másnak amúgy sem akarsz tetszeni, ugye? Nekem pedig így vagy tökéletes." simította végig kezét a lány gerincén, amitől enyhén beleborzongott.

A sámán ösztöneinek ellent mondva hátrébb lépett és összekulcsolta a kezeit és flegmán oldalra nézett. „Ha ilyen füleket akarsz, miért nem Filiával álltál össze?" mondta durcásan.

Xellos megrándult a kijelentésre, de egy pillanatra rá utánalépett és átkarolta párja derekát „Nem mondhatod komolyan, hogy az a sárkány valaha is a nyomodba érhetne?" a homlokuk összeért „Mit tehetnék, hogy kiengeszteljelek? Bár én tudok adni pár ötletet." simította végig a másik kezét Zelgadis combján.

A sámán szemei becsukódtak, mikor a vágy áthullámzott rajta, majd a Mazoku nyaka és álla alatt dorombolt. „Ezzel nem jutsz sehova. Még mindig dühös vagyok rád." Zel érezte, hogy elveszíti maga ellen a csatát, de akkor sem akarta hagyni, hogy a pap ilyen könnyen megússza. Ezért elhajolt és a ruhái felé ment „Úgyis sokallottad amennyit aludtam. Lemegyek reggelizni." pedig éhes sem volt.

Xellos viszont eléje teleportált „Ne légy ilyen méregzsák Zelgadis! Vannak sokkal jobb dolgok a reggelinél." átölelte a nőt „Maradjunk a szobában! A többiek is alszanak még. Addig én bocsánatot kérek tőled."

„Ó Igen? És hogyan?" bár már maga is tudta rá a választ.

„Gyere és megmutatom. " azzal az ágyra teleportálta magukat Xellos és újból boldoggá tette szerelmét.

xxx

Ahogy az ágyon feküdtek egymás karjában, nem számított semmi számukra. Szerelmeseken a takaró éppen csak annyira volt rajt, hogy a has alatti részt lefedje, a többi része a lábuk alá volt gyűrve, melyek egymáson hevertek. Zel a pap vállán pihent és mélyen lélegezte be társa illatát, mely erővel és mágiával volt telve. „Xellos..."

„Hmm? Igen Zel?" kérdezte, miközben arca a kedvese hajában pihent.

„Szeretlek. Nem akarok elválni tőled." suttogta.

Xellos testiekben nem létező szíve újból megugrott az örömtől. „Szeretlek Zelgadis. És mindent megteszek, hogy együtt maradhassunk." és jobban magához szorította őt, majd felemelte szeretője állát és francia csókkal pecsételte meg ígéretét. A csók hosszú és édes volt, melybe mindketten elvesztek egy pillanat alatt. Mikor vége szakadt, szorosan összebújtak, összefonták testeiket és többet nem szóltak. Még jó ideig úgy maradtak, élveztek egymás jelenlétét és nyugodt csendet.

Majd Zel megszólalt. „Most már tényleg éhes vagyok. Menjünk, hadd egyek valamit." lassan kiszállt a takaró alól. Az idő már tényleg későre járt, a Nap magasan állt az égen. Miközben öltözött folyamatosan érezte Xellos figyelő szemeit, majd halott egy nagy sóhajt „Mi van?" kérdezte.

„Micsoda bűntény ilyen gyönyörű testet ennyire lefedni ruhával."

„Mit akarsz? Meztelenül járjak az utcán?" vonta fel a szemöldökét.

Xellos kuncogott egyet „Kezdetnek nem is rossz." kiugrott az ágyból és, mint egy kisgyerek odafutott Zelhez és átkarolta a vállát „Bár másrészről mégsem szeretném, ha mindenki téged nézne. Inkább megtartalak magamnak." egy puszit nyomott az orrára.

A sámán a szemeit forgatta „Idegesítő vagy, mint mindig." ellépett a Mazokutól, felvette a köpenyét „Most jössz vagy majd csak az étkezőben találkozunk?"

Csettintett egyet és a szokásos ruhái rajta teremtek, a botja pedig a kezében „Mehetünk. Úgyis érdekes reggelnek ígérkezik a mai." vigyorgott.

„Ezt meg hogy érted?"

„Hát kedves Zelgadis az sajnos ti..." 'Durr!' csapta le Zel Xellost.

Sóhajtott egyet „Az az érzésem hamarosan úgyis megtudom, nemde?" a pap csak oldalra hajtotta a fejét és mosolygott. Zel erre újabbat sóhajtott és elhagyták a szobát.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lyany:** Már csak egy levezetőkör és vége.


	16. Milyen az élet a bál után?

**Lyany:** Hát ennyi volt. Büszkén kijelenthetem, hogy bejeztem első fiction-ömet!! Kicsit szomorú vagyok mert élveztem a megírását. Ha lesz még időm írok egy majd. Mondhat bárki bármit, ilyenre sikeredett. Remélem azért tetszett. Nekem IGEN!! Sok puszi mindenkinek, aki végigolvasta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

**15: fejezet: Milyen az élet a bál után?**

Amikor Zelgadis és Xellos leértek az ebédlőbe egy másnapos Ameliával és Linával találkoztak, akik az asztalra voltak dőlve. „Jó reggelt lányok!!" kiáltotta a pap.

„Xellos... beszélj halkabban, szét megy a fejem..." morgott Lina miközben a fejét fogta.

„Megmondtam, hogy az utolsó két üveg bort nem kellett volna meginnotok." mondta közönyösen Zel.

„De Zelgadis kisasszony... olyan ritkán van lehetőségünk ilyesmire... csak másnaposságot kell kibírni... hehe..." látni lehetett a hercegnőn, hogy a nevetés is fájt neki.

„Gourry hol van?" kérdezte a sámán.

„Már régebben felkelt és kifosztotta a konyhát. Ha minden igaz valahol Sailluneban bolyong." közben megérkezett az étel és a két lány enni kezdett. Zel is leadta rendelést, majd mikor megérkezett ő is evett.

Már a kávét itta, amikor meglátta Xellos biggyesztett száját „Most meg mi a gond Xellos?"

„Hmm? Á tudod Zel az sajnos még mindig titok. Bár azt hittem erre az időre azért ekkora változás feltűnik mindenkinek."

„Miről beszélsz? Mi tűnne fel..." és akkor érte a felismerés _„Nekem most kimérának kellene lennem. Az, hogy nem vagyok az nyilvánvalóvá teszi, hogy..." _a feje paprikavörös lett _„...együtt voltam Xellossal."_

„Zelgadis, mi van veled?" kérdezte a Mazoku ördögi vigyorral „Csak nem túl forró a kávé?" és egyre jobban húzódott a párja felé.

„..." ha a tekintet ölhetett volna Xellos biztos meghalt volna attól, amilyen Zel szemeiben megjelent. Ez viszont egyáltalán nem hatotta meg a trükkmestert. Szorosan a sámánhoz húzódott és úgy folytatta a kakaója fogyasztását.

Majd újabb két alak lépett be az ebédlőbe. „Jó napot!" szólt Filia és Dante. A többik úgy ahogy visszaköszöntek. Kivéve Xellos, aki még lelkesebb volt, mint máskor.

Filia leült, majd végignézett négyükön és megakadt a szeme valamin „_Miért érzem, hogy Zelgadis olyan furcsa ma reggel?"_ nézett a sámánra, aki igyekezte az arcát minél jobban a kezével eltakarni. A sárkány szemei kikerekedtek „Zelgadis te MOST IS NŐ VAGY??"

A sámán barátainak szemei rá összpontosultak. Hirtelen Zel azt kívánta, hogy nyíljon meg a föld és nyelje el, de sajnos ez történt meg. Ezért csak ülve maradt és lehajtott fejjel biccentett egyet.

„De hogyan? Azt mondtad, hogy csak akkor leszel nő, ha..." és megszólalt a csengő mindenkinél, ezzel együtt úgy váltak az arcok is mélyvörössé. Egyedül Xellos ült széles vigyorral az asztalnál. A Mazoku nyújtózkodott egy nagyot és a kezét Zel vállára tette, akitől újabb dühös pillantást kapott.

„Ez volt az az érdekes dolog, igaz? Csak azért nem égetem le a fejed, mert ebben ketten vettünk részt..." motyogta halkan a papnak.

„De még mennyire, hogy ketten vettünk részt!!" fordult vele szemtől szembe „És most, hogy úgyis mindent tudnak, remélem többször megengeded ezt." és mielőtt Zelgadis rákérdezhetett volna, hogy mit, Xellos megcsókolta, ő pedig szinte akaratlanul viszonozta.

Mikor szétváltak, Zel ránézett a többiekre, akik még mindig tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelték őket. Lina volt az első, aki magához tért és sunyin elvigyorodott „Ne hidd Zel, hogy így meg tudsz szabadulni tőlünk. Ha minden éjjel titeket kell hallgatnom, akkor is veled tartunk Gourryval Rezo házába."

„Lina kisasszony?!" kiáltott fel Amelia, ahogy sokkból visszatért, de mielőtt többet mondhatott volna mástól hallotta a választ.

A sámánnak a vörös boszorka megjegyzésére leesett az álla, míg Xellos hangosan felnevetett „Ne félj Linácska, igyekszünk halkak lenni. De ha akarod mutathatunk néhány trükköt neked, amit később hasznodra válhat." kacsintott egyet, miközben egyre közelebb húzta magához párját.

„Inkább kihagyom." legyintett egyet.

„Érdekes, amikor a múltkor kilestetek minket, nem voltál ilyen közönyös." mondta felvont szemöldökkel.

„Xellos úrfi, az teljesen más eset volt! Különben is csak színjátékból csináltátok!" védte magukat a hercegnő.

„Tehát végignézted volna akkor azt is ha már ott elmélyítettem volna a kapcsolatomat Zelgadissal?" vigyorgott önelégülten, miközben a Amelia újból elvörösödött.

„Hanyagolhatnánk már ezt a témát?" morogta Zel.

„Aww de Zelgadis! Nem kell tagadni a nyilvánvalót. És szerintem elég jó vagy az ágyban, hogy tudjál mit tanítani a többieknek." nézett rá csábosan.

„Hagyd abba az idegesítést! Az, hogy mit csinálok éjszakánként, az senkire sem tartozik! Nem tanítok senkit semmire!!" kiáltott mérgesen.

„Akkor, amit ma reggel csináltunk azt részletezhetem?" nem várt a válaszra „Először szenvedélyesen csókolóztunk, majd érzékien ...

„Fireball!!" kiáltották együtt hárman. Xellos pedig a földön találta magát.

Ekkor belépett Gourry „Helló srácok! Csak nem grill a kaja? Tripla adagot szeretnék!" és leült Lina mellé.

„Héé Gourry ne merj az én adagomhoz hozzáérni!!" kiáltotta a boszorka.

„Ezt már úgysem eszed meg." válaszolt.

„Honnan tudod tökfej?! Én soha nem hagyok semmit meg!"

A további beszélgetés ebben merült ki, Zelgadis legnagyobb örömére.

xxx

A beszélgetés folyamán két személy végig csak megfigyelőként vett részt és csak egymáshoz szóltak. A reggeli csók után ők is csak szótlanul ültek egymás mellett „Kicsit csalódtam magamba." szólalt meg elsőként Dante halkan.

Filia is visszarázódott és a vándorra nézett „Ezt meg hogyan érted?"

„Azt hittem, sokkal jobban fog fájni, ha meglátom, hogy Zelgadis mással van együtt, hogy ez a csók, vagy a tény, hogy lefeküdt Xellossal megrázóbb lesz. De inkább kellemetlen, kínos minthogy fájdalmas."

„És ez miért csalódás?" csodálkozott rá.

„Mert ez azt jelenti, hogy mégsem voltam belé annyira szerelmes, mint amennyire hittem, hogy az érzéseim nem voltak olyan mélyek, mint egy alattomos Mazokué... Ez pedig még el is szomorít, hogy majdnem megfosztottam a boldogságtól mindhármunkat az én hirtelen fellángolásom miatt."

„Ne légy nevetséges..." mondta lágyan.

„Hee??" kérdezett rá.

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy boldogok lettetek volna ti ketten. Csak lehet, hogy ahogy elutasítottak igyekeztél kitörölni az érzéseidet a további kínok elkerülése érdekében. Bár újak instabilak voltak az érzéseid, de ha rád esett volna a választása megszilárdultak volna. Érted, hogy mit akarok mondani?"

„Ühüm..." biccentett és kedvesen Filiára mosolygott „Köszönöm, hogy ilyen megértő vagy hozzám! Aki téged választ párjául egy élete végééig boldog lehet."

A sárkány enyhén elpirult „Köszönöm a bókot..."

„Nem csak annak szántam, teljesen komolyan gondoltam." a papnő tágra nyílt szemekkel Dantéra nézett „Még korai az érzéseimről biztosan beszélni, főként az előző esetből tanulva, de ettől függetlenül Filia..." a kifejezése komollyá változott „... tarts velem Shealenbe! Gondoskodnék arról, hogy Val és te gondtalanul éljetek. Ott találhatsz társat magadnak és apát a fiadnak." lehajtotta fejét „És talán egy napon kimondhatom, hogy én szeretnék lenni az a társ és az az apa... Ha te is akarod... természetesen..."

Filia nem tudta, hogy hirtelen mit mondjon. Egy kis idő után elmosolyodott és a éppen megsütött Xellosra nézett „Tudod nem hittem volna, hogy egy olyan lény, mint egy Mazoku szerelmes lehet. De most érzem, hogy van azok mögött a farkasszemek mögött valami, ami eddig nem volt. Ha egy ilyen végtelenül gonosz és undorító szörnynek joga van a boldogsághoz, akkor mi ketten is megérdemeljük." visszanézett még jobban pirulva Dantéra „Még én sem vagyok biztos az érzéseimben, de szeretnék esélyt adni magamnak. Úton hazafelé még lesz időnk megismerkedni nemde? És az út is hosszabb lesz, mert okosabb a víztől távol maradnunk." lehajtotta a fejét „Egy az irány, csak a végcélunk más... egyenlőre..."

A vándor megértette „Értem. Legyen egymás még jobb megismerése hát a mi kettőnk feladata az úton. És ebbe mindent beleadok!" lelkesedett.

„Mibe Dante úrfi?" kérdezte Amelia a másik szócsatáktól a figyelmét az egyszarvúra helyezve.

„Á semmi különös... hehe..." nevetett zavartan „Csak a hazaútól beszélgettünk."

„Az otthon mindig fontos és különleges. Az, aki távol van tőle mindig tudja. Te nem értesz egyet velem Dante úrfi?"

A vándor erre elmosolyodott „De igen. Bocsánat ha kevesebbnek tűnt, mint amennyinek érzem." majd egy másik beszélgetést kezdtek el hallgatni.

„Szóval akkor evés után indulhatunk! Már alig várom, hogy végre néhány érdekes varázsigét tanulhassak!" mondta lelkesen Lina.

„Ha meg tudod állni, hogy mindent leégess." mondta hűvösen Zel.

„Ez meg mit jelentsen?" ordított mérgesen.

„Azt, amit mondtam. Valljuk be nem arról vagy híres, hogy városokat építesz. Csak reménykedhetnek a lakosok, hogy nem teszed a házaikat a földdel egyenlővé." hangszíne egy másodpercre sem változott.

„Te... te... téged teszlek a földdel egyenlővé!! Különben sem tehetek róla, hogy a baj mindig megtalál!"

„Ami azért van, mert minden apró megjegyzésre eleresztesz egy varázsigét."

Lina türelme fogyni kezdett „Nem fogok mentegetőzni egy olyasvalaki előtt, aki régi, üres templomokat robbantgatott mert a gyógyszerét kereste!!"

„Az egy egyszeri alkalom volt. Neked viszont szinte elvonási tüneteid vannak, ha nem pörkölhetsz meg valakit minden nap." kihörpintette az utolsó kortyot a bögréjéből, közben a többiek próbáltak hátrálni, mikor a vörös lány kezében szikra gyúlt.

Ördögi mosoly ült ki a kis boszorkány arcára „Értettem. Akkor ma sem maradhat el a napi adag! FIREBALL!!"

A robbanás sokkal kisebb volt, mint amekkorára számított Zel. Nem kisebb, hanem inkább egyáltalán nem érezte. Kinyitotta a szemei, pislogott hármat és letette maga elől a kezeit és Lina felé nézett. Kinyújtotta a kezét míg hozzá nem ért egy láthatatlan védőfalhoz. Megbökte kétszer csodálkozva.

„Ahogy látom Zelgadis már most is tudsz néhány Mazoku trükköt. Lenyűgöző! Emlékeim szerint, csak egyszer láthattad ezt fajta pajzsot tőlem. Próbálj meg teleportálni!" mondta Xellos és egyszerre be is mutatta neki, és az egyikről a másik oldalára tűnt. „Jó kis móka!"

„Először ereszd le a pajzsod, hogy megmutassam mennyire pusztító vagyok!!" kiáltott a boszorka.

„Érdekes... Nem is igazán koncentráltam, csak meg akartam úszni, hogy leégjek... Valahogy furcsa..." motyogott magának, nemigazán figyelve a többieket.

„Héé Zel! Most már engedd le, mert egy erősebb igével próbálkozok!" figyelmeztette Lina.

Visszatért a figyelme és válaszolt „Rendben." Zel becsukta a szemeit, hogy koncentráljon és maga sem tudta pontosan hogyan de egy mentális parancsra a pajzs megszűnt „Sikerült..." mondta egy kicsit meglepetten.

„Hát persze, hogy sikerült! És még mennyi minden fog sikerülni, ha megtanítalak rá!" lelkesedett Xellos „Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mekkora erőd van."

„Arra én is... Hmm... talán lebegés varázslat nélkül..." kisebb idő után a sámán újra kinyitotta szemeit és a plafonhoz közel találta magát „WOW! Ez új!" a társaihoz visszanavigálta magát, hogy csak pár centivel volt a lába a földtől.

„Zelgadis kisasszony, akkor mostantól jobban tudsz repülni, mint régen!" kiáltotta szikrázó szemekkel Amelia.

A pap melléje repült „Nem csinálunk egy versenyt, hogy melyikünk gyorsabb?"

„Nem... Nem igazán érdekel." válaszolta közönyösen.

„Igazad van. Biztos sok érdekesebb lehetőség nyílik számunkra ezzel. Máshol, bárhol." súgta a végét érzékien a fülébe.

„Fogd Be!" szólt rá elpirulva „A perverz megjegyzéseidet tartogasd máskorra..."

„Például ma estére megfelel?" kérdezte szinte ártatlanul.

„Egyáltalán NEM!" sóhajtott egyet, a kezét a szeme elé tette „Mit tettem, hogy ilyen alakokkal vernek az istenek?"

„Ugyan Zel, csak nem vagyok ennyire rossz!" hajolt a sámánhoz közel.

„Idefigyeljetek, ha még enyelegni akartok egyet menjetek a szobába, de kérlek kíméljetek meg minket az előjátéktól." mondta hűvösen Lina.

„Lina, nem gondolod, hogy ez egy kicsit bunkó volt?" kérdezte Gourry, míg Zelgadis feje újból vörös lett, Xellos mosolya meg egyre szélesebb.

„BUNKÓ?? EZ lesz igazán bunkó!!" és a boszorka elkezdte ütni, vágni és rúgni a szőke kardforgatót.

„Auu!!...Lina... hagyd ezt... AUCH!!" kiáltott Gourry.

„Lina kisasszony... Gourry úrfi már elkékült, jobb lenne abbahagyni az... az... az érzékenyebb részeinek a rugdalását. Még valami komolyabb baja lesz." mondta szerényen Amelia.

„Az ő hibája!! Ha gondolkodna, mielőtt kinyitná a száját, nem kapna ennyit!!" mondta mérgesen a boszorkány.

„Kérlek ne ilyen hangosan Lina kisasszony... szét megy a fejem..." nyafogott a hercegnő.

xxx

Miután mindenki többé kevésbé épen megúszta délelőtti étkezést, összekészültek és kastély előtt találkoztak újra egy végső búcsúra. A kora délutáni nap vígan mosolygott le az útnak indulókra, nem zavartatva magát néhány szemtelen felhőtől, kik a kilátást próbálták elállni.

„Akkor itt elválnak útjaink. Örülök, hogy megismerhettem mindannyitokat. Remélem a sors azért összehoz minket egyszer!" mosolygott Dante.

„Részünkről a szerencse. Aztán vigyázz Filiára és Valterrára és persze magadra is az úton!" fogott vele kezet Lina.

„Jó volt titeket újra látni! Saillune mindig tárt ajtókkal fog titeket várni!" szólt Amelia „Lina kisasszony remélem hamarosan visszatértek és akkor veletek tarthatok egy újabb igazságért és szerelemért folytatott harcban!!" villantak fel a hercegnő szemei.

„Hát persze! Készülj mindig elég kajával, hogyha jövünk megint eszünk egy jót!" vigyorgott Gourry.

„A gyomor ereje legyen veletek..." suttogta gúnyosan Zel „Még nem tudom, hogy mikor térünk vissza. Rezo könyvtára elég nagy. Nehéz lesz kiválogatni a hasznos könyveket a feleslegesektől."

„Értem Zelgadis kisasszony. Sok sikert a tanuláshoz!!" kívánt szerencsét Amelia.

„Oh! Majd elfelejtettem..." szakította félbe Dante a beszélgetést. Az oldalára fordult, lecsatolta a kardját és átadta Gourrynak „Fogad el tőlem ezt a kardot! Erős, ősi varázslat van rajta, amely minden ellenséget elpusztít az unikornisok erejével. Én ritkán használtam csak, varázslatban jobb vagyok. A valódi ereje a Black Unicorn Web szavakra szabadul fel. Már demonstráltam a hatását Xelloson." vigyorodott el „De ha végzetesen megsebesítesz vele valamilyen lényt, csak fehér mágiával lehet meggyógyítani. Bár azt is rebesgették, hogy van fekete gyógyító mágia szintén hatásos lehet, de ezek ugyanolyan elfeledett technikák, mint a fehér támadó varázslatok. Na mindegy, mától ez a kard a tied. Használd bölcsen!"

Gourry biccentett „Köszönöm, megtiszteltetés lesz ezzel a fegyverrel harcolni." és elfogadta a kardot „Mit is kell mondanom?" 'DURR!!' mindenki a földre zuhant.

Dante felállt és zavartan nevetett „Hehehe... Black Unicorn Web..."

„Oké! Megjegyeztem... azt hiszem..." vakarta a fejét gondolkodóan.

„Mondogasd magadnak sokszor. Egyszer csak összejön." mondta gúnyosan Lina „Na de induljunk, mielőtt ránk esteledik!!"

Baráti kézrázással köszöntek el egymástól. Zel volt az utolsó előtti, ki kezet fogott Dantéval. „Sok sikert a hazaútra. Xellos nem fog beleavatkozni, ahogy ígértem. Úgy éreztem, hogy tartozom neked ennyivel azok után, hogy elutasítottalak." hajtotta le a fejét.

„Köszönöm Zelgadis!" bánat nélkül mondta, amire a sámán meglepődésében felemelte a fejét „És ne aggódj értem, nem volt olyan vészes, hogy nemet mondtál. Xellos jelenléte nélkül pedig könnyebb lesz a hazajutás, a többi Mazoku pedig fele olyan eszes, és erős, mint ő. Ne mondd el neki, de tényleg figyelemre méltó lény. Remélem boldog leszel vele! Én keresek tovább, bár..." halkult el és Zel fülébe súgta „... az igazat megvallva Filia nagyon kedves és egyaránt utáljuk a Mazokukat, ami kitűnő közös téma lehet..." majd újra hangosabb lett „de ne vedd ezt sértésnek, kérlek! És bárhogy is végződik, az út sokkal kellemesebb társaságban."

Zel mosolygott „Nem sértődöm meg, sőt örülök, hogy új 'barátra' találtál benne!" kezet fogtak újra „Sok sikert a továbbiakban." Dante biccentett. A sámán eltávolodott, hogy a hercegnőtől is elbúcsúzhasson. A vándor még egy ideig nézte őt. Mikor visszafordult egy csukott szemű, mosolygós arccal került szemtől szembe.

„ÁÁÁ!!" hátraugrott egy nagyot „Mit akarsz??" kérdezte még mindig egy kicsit rémülten.

„Één? Csak el akarok köszönni tőled, mint mindenki más!" mondta lelkesen, majd kezet nyújtott „Szerencsés utat haza!"

Dante elfogadta a kívánságot és kezet rázott „Köszönöm... sok sikert..." aztán a kifejezése komoly és rideg lett „Ha meghallom, hogy valamilyen formában megbántottad Zelgadist vagy a barátait, visszajövök és kegyetlenül levadászlak. Értetted?" eleresztette Xellost.

A pap sóhajtott szomorúan egy nagyot „Igazán megtanulhatnátok csak egy kicsit bízni bennem..." utána viszont kinyitotta a szemeit és humor nélkül folytatta „Nem áll szándékomba valaha is ártani nekik. Ha hiszed, ha nem számomra is létezik barátság. De azt is tudnod kell, ha a Mesterem parancsol valamit, nem ellenszegülhetek." visszatért a régi mosolya „De nem hiszem, hogy erre sor kerül, főként, hogy Zelas-sama is elégedett a jelenlegi helyzettel."

„Kivéve, hogy te nem követhetsz." vigyorgott rá.

„Számomra elfogadható veszteség, ha más sem szerzi meg a tudást. De a Mesterem másokat biztos küld utánad. Én pedig a felfedezés helyett kaptam egy sokkal jobb dolgot." és tekintete Zelre irányult, akinek az egyik karján Lina, a másikon Amelia lógott.

„Zel válasz engemet tanúnak az esküvődön! Mégis én vagyok, aki mindig melletted álltam a bajban!" mondta jobboldali társa.

„Ez nem igaz Lina kisasszony én is mindig készen álltam, ha az igazság megkövetelte! Én, mint a Saillune család tagja, tökéletes tanúja lennék Zelgadis kisasszonynak!" szónokolt Amelia.

„Akkor én leszek az egyik keresztszülője a gyerekeinek! Az úgy is sokkal jobb. Te csak maradj tanú!!" jött a válasz.

„De Zelgadis kisasszony! Megígérted, hogy én leszek a keresztanyukája a gyerekeidnek!!" nyafogott kék könnyes szemekkel a hercegnő.

„Nem igaz!! ÉN vagyok a megfelelő erre a feladatra!! És nem ér, hogy te kapod mindkettő szerepet!! Ugye Zel??" néztek fel rá a másik oldalról hatalmas, vörös kérlelő szemek.

A sámán közben elpirulva próbálta leszedni a kezeiről társait „Miről beszéltek?? Én nem mondtam semmi ilyesmit!! Eresszetek EL!! Különben is ez még túl korai!!" majd úgy döntött, hogy más stratégiát alkalmaz „Ha nem eresztetek el, akkor Filiát vagy Sylfielt kérem meg!!" és a karjai szabaddá váltak.

„Olyan aljas vagy Zel... mi csak azt akartuk, hogy dönts.." duzzogott Lina Amelia mellett.

Sóhajtott a kékesfekete hajú lány „Majd akkor töröm rajta a fejem, ha eljön az idő. Addig is fejezzétek be nyaggatást!" a másik két lány belenyugodott és utoljára még egyszer kezet fogtak egymással.

Hatan indultak neki az ismeretlennek. A város nagy kapuin átlépve a főút négy felé vált. Négyen megindultak a bal középsőnek, míg ketten a jobb szélsőnek és újabb kalandokba vetették magukat. Valakik a külső világ felé vették az irányt és az út folyamán szívüket kitárták, titkaikat rábízták egymásra. Majd egy végcélt kitűzve rótták az utakat. Valakik kisebb pihenő után újabb veszélyekbe keveredve vigyáztak a világ épségére, maguk cserébe azért mert maguk is romboltak egy keveset, érzéseiknek nem adva hangot. Valakik pedig másfajta élet mellett döntve, szerelmet és paktumot teljesítettek be, de a baj sosem kerülte el őket. Mikor újra találkoztak pedig újabb kaland várt rájuk, hiszen ez elkerülhetetlen. És, hogy hogyan oldották meg azt hőseink? Az sajnos... egy másik történet.

**THE END**


End file.
